The Last Light
by GreenIllusions
Summary: A medida que los días pasaban en el bosque, cazando, huyendo, esquivando a los muertos y a los vivos, Daryl se convencía que lo único bueno que aun quedaba en el mundo era la chica que en ese momento caminaba a su lado. Y solo por ella valía la pena seguir luchando.
1. I

_¡Buenas, buenas! Siguiendo un impulso me he aventurado en está nueva odisea (porque para mí, cada fic se antoja de está manera). Es la primera vez que escribo en el fandom y ni siquiera le puedo asegurar que es la última, pero en fin, aquí me tienen con está historia recién salida del horno._

_Sobre la historia: Se trata de un Beryl, es decir, me inspiré en la pareja que forman Beth y Daryl. También es un AU, ya que no considero todos los eventos que se desarrollan en Alone y en el final de la temporada. En está historia Beth no es secuestrada, Daryl por ende nunca se encuentra con Joe y su grupo, por lo cual ambos se mantienen juntos sin saber nada del grupo de la prisión. Finalmente, está historia solo contará co capítulos, no se alargará más; en un instante pensé que sería un solo capitulo, pero el mismo se me alargo demasiado y comencé a perder el hilo de la historia. Así que este es el resultado, un micro fic de dos partes._

_Sin más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado el escribirlo._

* * *

_**Disclairmer:** Los personajes y la trama le pertenecen tanto a Robert Kirkman como a Frank Darabont, yo solo los estoy tomando prestados para satisfacer un poco mis ilusiones de fa. _

* * *

_**Canciones recomendadas:** Serpents (Basement) - Sharon Van Etten, Precious Memories - The Stanley Brothers, Layla - Eric Clapton y The Last Light Pale in the West - Ben Nichols. _

* * *

_**Daryl:**__ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, muchacha?_

_**Beth**__: Quiero que dejes de actuar como si todo te importara una mierda. Como si nada de lo que nos sucede importara. Como si ninguna de las personas que perdimos significaran nada para ti._

_**Daryl**__: ¡Es mierda!_

_**Beth**__: ¿Eso es lo que piensas?_

_**Daryl**__: Eso es lo que sé._

_**Beth**__: No sabes nada. Sé que me miras y solo ves a otra chica muerta. Yo no soy Michonne, no soy Carol, no soy Maggie. He sobrevivido y no lo entiendes porque no soy como tú o ellas. Pero lo logré y no voy a dejarte que me trates como mierda solo porque tienes miedo._

_**04x12. The Walkig Dead.**_

* * *

**The Last Light**

**(La ultima luz)**

* * *

**I**

* * *

_"Pueden prometerse acciones, pero no sentimientos, porque éstos son involuntarios. Quien promete a otro amarlo siempre u odiarlo siempre o serle siempre fiel, promete algo que no está en su mano poder cumplir; lo que puede prometer son actos o manifestaciones, que si bien ordinariamente son consecuencia del amor, del odio, de la fidelidad, pueden también provenir de otras causas, puesto que caminos y motivos diversos conducen a una misma acción."_

_**Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche**_

* * *

Se abre paso a puños y patadas, a penas siendo capaz de esquivar el roce putrefacto de los muertos. Los gemidos son fuertes, aterradores, le hacen palpitar el pecho y propicia otra descarga de adrenalina que afina sus sentidos, lo impulsa hacia adelante, arremete contra la muerte y forja su propio camino hacia el exterior.

Se mueve más rápido que la muerte.*

Cuando logra salir, traba la puerta e inmediatamente le dirige una mirada de cazador a sus alrededores.

- ¡Beth! - Grita con desespero, siente los golpes de los caminantes tras la puerta que no va aguantar mucho pero lo único que le preocupa es encontrar a la menor de las Greene.

El crujir de la puerta a su espalda le advierte que no es seguro mantenerse ahí, se lanza de nuevo a la carrera adentrándose en la oscuridad que le engulle irremediablemente.

- ¡Daryl! - El grito prácticamente le roba el aliento, cambia de dirección siguiendo el dulce sonido que se le antojo la voz de Beth.

Cuando por fin la ve, de pie en el medio de aquella noche, con su cuchillo en mano y los ojos brillantes como los de una gata perdida, corre a penas consiente de que la puerta que ha dejado atrás por fin ha cedido y los gemidos de los caminantes volvían a escucharse fuertes y espeluznante, una advertencia de que la muerte les seguía persiguiendo.

Al llegar hasta la pequeña Greene no pierde segundo, la toma de la mano y la insta a correr.

Escucha el rugido de un motor, los gemidos de los muertos que acallan el sonido distante de voces humanas. Su instinto de supervivencia chilla como si se tratara de una alarma, aferra con más fuerza la mano de Beth y acelera el paso, se adentran en el bosque intentando mantenerse lo más alejado de los caminos que pueda.

Vivos o muertos, para él ambos son una amenaza.

.  
.

.

.

.

No se detienen a lo largo de la noche. Daryl sabe que la chica se encuentra tan o más exhausta que él pero aún así mantienen el mismo paso rítmico y acelerado, su dedos entrelazados con los de ella tampoco había aminorado la fuerza del agarre.

En el momento en que los primeros rayos del sol se aprecian por encima de las copa de los árboles Daryl detiene su paso, deja caer su ballesta y le obsequia a Beth la primera mirada aquel nuevo día. El torrente de adrenalina comienza a menguar al igual que su ritmo cardíaco mientras que el cansancio comienza a hacer mella en sus músculos.

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunta el hombre, sin dejar de sujetar la delicada mano de la rubia entre la suya.

En modo de respuesta, Beth acorta la distancia que los separas, libera su mano de la de Daryl y la entrelaza con la otra tras el cuello del hombre. Lo abraza, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho masculino y mordiéndose los labios para evitar romper en llanto en aquel momento.

Por unos breves segundo el hombre no sabe que hacer, se mantiene rígido, hasta que finalmente cede y le devuelve el abrazo a la chica. Se rinde ante ella tan solo por un minuto que a ambos les parece una eternidad que termina cuando Daryl posa delicadamente sus manos sobre los hombros de la más joven y la aparta con delicadeza.

Siente que debería decirle algo, quizá una frase épica que le reconforte, pero él no está hecho de esa manera. _No más..._ Se había permitido dudar, bajo sus barreras y por un instante pensó que el mundo no era tan terrible y miserable como sabía que era, y por ello estuvieron a punto de morir, _por poco la perdía a ella_.

- Daryl...- Susurra la chica, cuando este se aleja, toma la ballesta y vuelve a ponerse en marcha.

Vamos, tenemos que hallar un algún sitio seguro.-

_No podía volver a dudar, no podía permitirse el perderle. _

Caminaron, separados por una distancia prudencial. Beth le lanzaba algunas miradas al azar, estudiaba sus facciones ruda, su hosca expresión, la concentración que se reflejaba en sus pupilas. Quería que le dijera algo, recuperar los lazos que se habían forjado entre ellos esos días y que ahora parecían haberse desvanecido de nuevo. Dejo escapar un suspiro, aparto la vista de Daryl y se concentro en el bosque a su alrededor, _su prioridad era sobrevivir._

_Aunque ellos fueran los únicos que lo hicieran._

.

.

.

.

.

No paso mucho tiempo en que perdieran toda esperanza en encontrar algún sobreviviente del grupo de la prisión. El mundo parecía mucho más sombrío y solitario que antes, solo los caminantes se manifestaban con sus tortuosos gemidos y su paso arrastrado, amenazando la poca seguridad que la compañía mutua les ofrecía.

Y al igual que aquella esperanza, los sueños de Beth que lentamente había sembrado en Daryl sobre encontrar _buenas personas _ sucumbieron, al igual que el deseo de reencontrarse con los supervivientes de la prisión. Un día encontraron los rastros de una batalla, un grupo de cinco hombres brutalmente asesinados cerca de un vehículo abandonado, poco después encontraron un campamento completamente saqueado y destruido (y no precisamente por los caminantes), una escena tan dantesca que se gravo a fuego en la mente de ambos, provocando que renunciaran a cualquier idea de refugiarse con otros humanos.

_Ellos estaban juntos, y eso era lo único que importaba_.

Se mantenían en el bosque todo el tiempo que podían, lejos de los caminos donde otros viajeros podían encontrarles. Por más que Daryl intentará creer en las palabras de Beth, el mundo se empeñaba en demostrarle que ya no quedaban personas buenas, que los únicos sobrevivientes a ese apocalipsis tenían que ser personas como él, capaces de venderle al diablo su humanidad por un día más de vida.

A medida que los días pasaban en el bosque, cazando, huyendo, esquivando a los muertos y a los vivos, Daryl se convencía que lo único bueno que aun quedaba en el mundo era la chica que en ese momento caminaba a su lado.

_Y solo por ella valía la pena seguir luchando._

.

.

.

.

.

De vez en cuando encontraban un refugio resistente, alguna cabaña o un establo abandonado. Aquella noche se las había arreglado por despejar un Roadhouse, un bar de carretera, el cual se había cruzado por pura casualidad dado que el único camino por el que se podía acceder a él se encontraba tapiado por la maleza salvaje que había crecido. Se encontraba en sentido contrario a Atlanta, a la prisión, a todo lo que les recordará al pasado, ya que habían decidido que esos parajes ya no _tenían nada que ofrecerles_.

El bar tenía las ventanas tapiadas, una cerca que podía mantener a los caminantes a raya el tiempo suficiente para huir o matarlos antes de que les invadieran (dependiendo el caso), les ofrecía un pozo de agua, y quizá unas horas de sueño bajo un verdadero techo.

Beth había encontrado unas velas, un par de latas que se habían librado de los saqueadores, y unas cuantas prendas viejas que se encontraban en mejores condiciones de las que Daryl y ella usaban. Por su parte el hombre había encontrado un cuarto oculto tras la barra con una cama cómoda, un rifle con dos cajas de municiones y una escalera que les llevaban al techo del local. Centímetros de polvo, telarañas y maleza, pero ni rastros del antiguo dueño.

- Me gusta este lugar – Comentó Beth, con una sonrisa que no le terminaba de llegar a los ojos.

- A mi también – Aceptó Daryl, limpiando el rifle.

Por primera vez en semanas, desde aquella noche en que la chica tocó el piano, Beth canto mientras se ocupaba de remendar lo mejor que podía la ropa que había encontrado, primero empezó tarareando y a medida que pasaban los minutos comenzó a vocalizar palabras y estrofas concretas. Cantó una versión triste de _Layla_, que le recordaba todo lo que habían perdido en ese tiempo, desde que el mundo empezó a irse a la mierda.

Entonces la escucho sollozar, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y posó sus ojos en la trémula figura de la chica. Beth había dejado de cantar, abandonado el hilo, la aguja y aquellas prendas, se cubría el rostro con ambas manos tratado de ocultar sus lagrimas. Y aquella estampa fue como una bofetada, inmediatamente abandono el rifle y corrió hasta ella, se arrodillo tomándole las manos y tratando de que las apartara de su rostro.

- ¡Hey Beth! - Dijo, no sabiendo muy bien como reconfortarle. Ella _siempre_ le tranquilizaba, pero él se sentía incapaz de calmarle, es más en ocasiones él era el causante de sus lagrimas.

- No puedo evitarlo Daryl, les extraño.-

Y él lo entendía a la perfección. ¿Cómo culparla?

- Nunca me dejes ¿si? Por favor, prometelo. - Le suplicó la chica, rodeando su cuello con sus delicados brazos y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

- Es una promesa, Beth. Y yo nunca las rompo.- Susurro Daryl, rodeado a su vez el frágil cuerpo de la chica.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron en esa misma posición, pero no se aparto hasta que la rubia no dejo de sollozar. Cuando por fin se calmo, Daryl se las apaño para ponerse de pie, cogerla en brazos tal cual niña y llevarla hasta la cama que horas atrás había descubierto. La poso lentamente en el raído colchón y se disponía a hacer una de sus rondas de vigilancia, pero la chica quién había creído dormida en sus brazos le sujeto la mano si dejarle ir.

- Perdón por ser débil.- Susurro ella, aferrando con fuerza la mano del hombre.

- No lo eres, has demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que aparentas.- Le respondió él, con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

- Gracias.- Murmuro la chica.

Daryl creyendo que aquella conversación había llegado a su fin, se dispuso a marcharse pero de nuevo la menor de las Greene lo evito, negándose a soltarle.

- Puedes...- Tanteo la chica, desviando su mirada hasta los ojos de Daryl.- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo está noche? No quiero quedarme sola.-

- Pero Beth...-

- El lugar está asegurado, descansemos un poco.- Afirmó la chia.- Por favor...-

Y ese tono suplicante fue el único incentivo que Daryl necesitaba. El bar estaba completamente asegurado, ningún caminante podría pasar y en caso de emergencia podrían encaramarse en el techo e idear una manera de escapar. Estaba bien, se encontraban momentáneamente a salvos, y ambos necesitaban descansar.

_Necesitaban de la compañía mutua_.

Daryl asintió así que Beth se arrimo a un lado de la cama, él poso su ballesta a un lado, se quito su chaleco y se acostó. Él cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, sintió como la pequeña Greene se acurrucaba a su costado y rodeaba su torso con su delgado brazo. _Estaba bien, se sentía bien_.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa se volvió su costumbre, cada noche Daryl se aseguraba de que todas las entradas al bar estuvieran debidamente selladas, cenaban la comida de turno, Beth siempre era la primera en marcharse a la cama y tras vigilar que todo se encontraba en condiciones, Daryl le seguía. Entonces Beth le rodeaba con sus brazos y poco a poco él también comenzó a devolverle el gesto.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando creían que aquel refugió les iba a servir para siempre, tuvieron que abandonarlo. Los caminantes les habían encontrado, así que no tuvieron más opción que retornar al bosque nuevamente.

Pasaban los días en movimiento, cazado o en busca de un nuevo refugio que no tardaron en encontrar. En el bosque no podía dormir juntos, así que era Beth la que siempre se quedaba dormida en su regazo y cuando llegaba la hora, era él quién terminaba soñando usando las piernas de la chica como almohada y arrullado por su voz. Cuando el refugió se los permitía dormían juntos, a veces era Beth quién entrelazaba sus piernas con las de él, pero en raras ocasiones era Daryl quién con sus fuertes brazos la apegaba todo lo que podía a su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

.

La primera vez que contemplo a Beth como una _mujer_ fue al amanecer de un día como cualquier otro, habían hecho de un trailer abandonado cerca de un lago su refugio, así que la chica aprovecho el agua fresca para lavarse un poco la suciedad a penas el sol despunto por el Este, siempre bajo la atenta vigilancia de Daryl. Hace tiempo que entre ellos no existía pudor alguno, a punta de convivir juntos bajo esas circunstancias habían perdido el sentido de la privacidad, así que a él no le parecía extraño que ella se desnudara a poco metros de distancia, normalmente bastaba con que él apartara la mirada o se alejara unos cuantos paso (no demasiados).

Sin embargo, aquella mañana Daryl no desvió sus ojos, al contrarió, los clavo en el esbelto cuerpo de la rubia mientras está se introducía al lago. Contó cada una de las gotas de agua que se deslizaban desde su cabellera hasta su espalda y rozaban la curvas de sus caderas. Aprecio la firmeza y redondez de sus senos que comenzaban a adquirir formas más adultas, así como la rigidez de sus piernas. _Y la vio, no como la pequeña Greene o la Beth que había prometido nunca dejar, sino como una mujer que se había forjado en aquel infierno, sobreviviendo a todo pronostico. _

Ella también le observo como realmente era, un hombre que llevaba demasiado tiempo solo. La mirada de ambos se encontró, ninguno la desvió, y en contra de todo pronostico Beth no se escandalizo ni oculto su desnudez, sino que siguió en su tarea como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que Daryl Dixon le mirará como lo estaba haciendo.

No hablaron de aquel incidente en el lago cuando volvieron a adentrarse al bosque, ni tampoco cuando Beth se adelanto unos cuantos pasos y decidida tomo la mano de Daryl, _no queriendo soltarla nuca más_.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando comenzaban a creer que eran los últimos humanos vivos en aquel planeta dominado por los muertos, se tropezaron con una caravana de unas diez personas, que de alguna manera habían conseguido mantener un trailer y dos camionetas en funcionamiento. Esas mimas personas tras apuntarle a la cara con sus armas, desarmarlos y mantenerlos de rodillas lo que les parecieron siglo, luego les alimentaron y le dieron ropas y calzado nuevo. Les devolvieron las armas, le advirtieron de los canibales y saqueadores, así como de un lugar llamado Terminus el cual había sido destruido, pero cuyos habitantes se habían convertido en cazadores de hombres.

Por primera vez en meses compartieron con desconocidos, tuvieron una comida decente y pudieron descansar cómodamente en el puesto trasero de una de las camionetas mientras viajaban al norte.

"_La nieve detiene a los muertos_" y con aquella esperanzadora frase durmieron abrazados, con la ballesta rozado los dedos de Daryl y el rifle a centímetros de Beth.

.

.

.

.

.

Su primer beso fue de todo menos romántico. Fue un evento trágico, cargado de necesidad, terror y urgencia, así como por el golpeteo de la adrenalina en la sien.

Tras dos semanas de convivir con la caravana la muerte les volvió a alcanzar, un grupo de bandido les ataco y dividió al grupo, por poco los separa a ellos, pero Daryl se abrió paso entre el fuego, la horda de muertos y las balas hasta el grandisimo idiota que se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo a Beth encima. En su furia interna no se dio cuenta que se había convertido en un huracan que cegado se arrojo contra aquel maldito y que de alguna manera dominó, golpeando su rostro una y otra vez con su puños, hasta que la sangre broto de sus labios y aquel miserable murió.

Fue Beth quién lo insto a separarse de aquel desecho cadáver, le tomo de la mano y se abrieron camino entre la humareda, sin ver atrás, haciendo oído sordo de los cacofonía de gritos, maldiciones y suplicas que inundaron la pradera aquella noche. Corrieron hasta que el fuego o fue más que humo en el horizonte, la pestilencia de la muerte fue reemplazada por el aire fresco del campo y los gritos fueron acallados por la lluvia helada que empezó a caer, empapandolos.

Daryl fue a penas consiente cuando Beth se detuvo, dando media vuelta y clavado aquella mirada de _mujer_ en él. Pero si lo fue cuando la chica se arrojo a él, tomándolo del rostro y aplastando sus labios contra los de él, como sus manos reaccionaron cogiendo la cintura de la chica y afianzando su agarre en su nuca, permitiendole profundizar ese beso. Entreabrió sus labios con su lengua, la saboreo y bebió de ella como nunca lo había hecho con una mujer. La beso, sin importar que sus pulmones clamaban por aire y que a pesar de que se habían alejado lo suficiente de aquel desastre aún se hallaban en peligro. La beso, porque era lo único que quería hacer desde aquella mañana en el lago, o esa noche ya ta lejana en que estuvo a punto de perderle, cuando los caminantes le habían acorralado en una casa funebre.

- Nunca me dejes, Daryl Dixon – Dijo Beth, cuando dejaron de besarse.

- Nunca, Beth. Nunca. -

_Y él siempre mantenía sus promesas_.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

_Sí te tomaste tú tiempo en leerlo, espero que puedas tener el tiempo de regalarme un reviews. _

_¡Saludos!_


	2. II

_¡Buenas! Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo (y no el último, de momento) de esté fic. Espero que lo disfruten._

_**Disclairmer:** Los personajes y la trama le pertenecen tanto a Robert Kirkman como a Frank Darabont, yo solo los estoy tomando prestados para satisfacer un poco mis ilusiones de fan._

* * *

_**Canciones recomendadas:** O' Deaht - Jen Titus. Savin'me - Nickelback. Longest Night - Howie Day. Down - Janson Walker._

* * *

**The Last Light**

**(La Ultima Luz)**

* * *

**II**

* * *

_"Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor." _

_**Mario Benedetti**_

_**.**_

_Honey here comes a lullaby _

_Your very own lullaby_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_**Lullaby - Nickelback**_

* * *

Han sobrevivido más de lo que cualquiera de ellos esperaba.

Habían perdido a su familia en la prisión, a ese segundo grupo después en manos de bandido. Los han perseguido vivos y muertos, y no importa el lugar a donde fueran siempre encontraban a la maldita muerte esperándoles tras una puerta. Pero tras todo pronostico, _estaban vivos_.

Tras el ultimo ataque se habían retirado a una pequeña zona rocosa, entre tanta planicies, las montañas le proporcionaban una barrera natural contra los caminantes. Se las habían empañado para sortear las paredes de roca y vertientes lodosas, hasta llegar a un claro que rápidamente Daryl aseguró con un par de alambres que había conseguido día atrás, algunas latas que servirían como alarma y unos palos a los cuales le saco filo, Beth se apresuro a armar una carpa que habían tomado de los restos de un campamento destrozado y a camuflarla con ramas y hojas secas. No solo debían ser precavido ante los muertos, también contra los pocos humanos que aun quedaban vivo.

- ¿Crees que este lugar es seguro? - Pregunto la rubia, terminando de arrojar el ultimo puñado de hojas sobre el techo de lona y dejándose caer a un lado, rescostandose de la misma.

- Creo que está bien por esta noche.- Gruño el hombre, dejo su ballesta en el suelo y tomo de su bolso un conejo que había cazado mientras aseguraba el lugar. - He traído la cena.- Comentó, ganándose una sonrisa cansada de parte de la rubia.

- Prenderé el fuego – Ante la mirada del hombre, agrego: - Tranquilo, un fuego bajo para que no sea visible desde lejos.- Él le sonrió a cambio.

Aquel beso no se había vuelto a repetir y no precisamente porque ninguno de los dos quisiera, solo parecía que nunca era el momento adecuado para ello. No habían hablado del tema, Daryl no era exactamente un hombre de palabras y Beth había estado tan cansada esos días que ni siquiera le había dedicado más de un minuto de sus pensamientos a aquella situación. Tras el ataque a la caravana, les había tocado correr y sembrar la mayor distancia entre ellos y los bandidos, así que esa ultima semana se la habían pasado huyendo una y otra vez, _sobreviviendo_.

- Mañana saldremos a cazar.- Dijo el hombre, tratando de romper el silencio.- Sí no pasa nada, podemos quedarnos en este lugar una o dos noches más, y luego buscaremos otro lugar. Podemos seguir el curso del río, tal vez nos lleve a algún pueblo.-

- ¿Algún pueblo? ¿Pero será seguro? - Preguntó.

- No lo sé, pero necesitamos un refugio decente por un tiempo. Quizá pueda limpiar una casa, bloqueamos las entradas y ventanas, y podamos descansar unos días. Necesitamos comida, agua, medicinas, armas...- Enumero, mientras despellejaba el conejo.- Puede que encontremos algún arco, no te vendría mal aprender a usarlo, a ese rifle no le deben quedar muchas balas.-

- ¿Me enseñaras a usarlo? -

Y su voz sonó tan inocente, aniñada, que por un instante Daryl se imagino que la Beth que había conocido hace más de un año en una granja, la misma niñata rubia que trato de suicidarse, que aun tenía a su padre y su hermana viva, era la misma que ahora le preguntaba.

- Claro, también te voy a enseñar a patear unos cuantos traseros, vamos a mejorar tus aptitudes lindura.- Concluyo, sin levantar sus ojos del conejo.

- ¿Le ibas a enseñar eso a la Pequeña Patea Traseros? - Preguntó la chica, ahora sí ganándose una mirada por parte de Daryl. Hacía tiempo que no hablaban de lo ocurrido en la prisión, ya habían pasado casi 4 meses de que la hubieran perdido y aun era un tema tabú.

Los ojos de Beth se veían brillantes, su rostro había perdido cualquier tipo de vitalidad. _Todavía __dolía_.

- Si, a penas Rick me hubiera permitido hacerlo.- Explicó, concentrándose en el conejo y arrancándole la piel de un solo jalón.- Él y Carl le hubieran enseñado a disparar, era yo quién le enseñaría a cazar.-

- Quería enseñarle a cantar, también quería buscarle alguna muñeca o un peluche y quizá algún vestido. Le iba a decir a Maggie que me ayudara, estaba pensando en ello.-

- ¡Maldita sea! - Escupió - Es una tontería que hablemos de ellos.- Exclamo, acercándose al fuego y removiendo un poco más las brasas. Una nube de chispas y humo se elevo.

- Lo siento, yo...- Pero Beth calló.

La rubia inmediatamente se puso de pie y se metió al interior de la carpa, Daryl la observo seguro de que estaría llorando. Termino de preparar el conejo, lo empalo y lo dejo al fuego para que se cocinara. No la llamo hasta que esté estuvo listo, a lo que Beth salió de aquella carpa con los ojos rojos como la única evidencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

Comieron en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro con la mirada fija en el fuego. Beth apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Daryl y al exhalar una bocanada de aire ambos observaron como el vaho se formaba ante ellos.

- Están empezando a bajar las temperaturas.- Dijo el hombre, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros a la chica.- ¿Tienes frío? -

- Un poco, pero estoy bien.- Respondió.- ¿Me pregunto que haremos para el invierno? -

- Por eso tenemos que encontrar un refugió – Gruño Daryl, escupiendo al suelo.- Es mejor que descanses, dulzura.-

Beth asintió.

- Vamos a sobrevivir, Daryl. Lo haremos, lo sé.-

La pequeña de los Greene ladeo su rostro, ante la insistencia de la mirada Daryl volteo a mirarla con su eterna dureza en el rostro.

- Tú y yo, hasta el fin.- Declaró la chica.

Levanto lentamente una mano trémula que hallo su lugar en la mejilla de Daryl, esté a su vez llevo su mano hasta la de la chica, cubriendola.

- Beth, no...-

Pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir quedo acallado por los labios de la rubia. A diferencia de su primer beso este fue lento, cálido, dulce... Un atisbo de esperanza. Beth sabía a esas cosas que los muertos habían arrastrado consigo al infierno, a caramelo. Olía a campo, a la tierra fresca tras una noche lluviosa. Su piel se sentía como se supone debía sentirse la calidez de un hogar. Era bastante inexperta besando, no como las mujeres que él siempre había arrastrado a la cama. _Ella era todo lo contrario a lo que él acostumbraba_. Y ello le gustaba demasiado.

.

.

.

.

.

Encontraron un poblado justo como Daryl lo predijo. Un caserío, una iglesia, con dos o tres casas a su alrededor, una bomba de gasolina y un restaurante. Una pequeña parada de carretera.

Beth siguió a Daryl quién llevaba su ballesta dispuesta a disparar. A una señal suya Beth se situó al costado de una puerta, una segunda señal y ella la abrió. Ambos entraron, asegurando la puerta en el proceso, las ventanas se encontraban tapiadas y el lugar parecía abandonado desde hace mucho. Sintieron unos golpes en el piso superior e inmediatamente supieron que no estaban tan solos como creían. Daryl se llevo un dedo a los labios, le indico a Beth que se mantuviera en silencio y ambos comenzaron a subir.

En la casa habían tres caminantes, dos de ellos encerrado en el piso superior y un tercero atrapado en el sótano, donde también habían resto humanos. Daryl se paso la tarde llevando los cuerpos al patio, aseguro las entradas y cazo un ardilla que andaba merodeando por ahí. De momento el lugar era seguro.

- ¿Algo que nos sirva? - Preguntó entrando a la casa.

- Un par de latas, un paquete de pasta y otro de cereal.- La rubia sonrío.- Tres linternas, un par de baterías, ropa y esto.- Dijo mostrando una barra de chocolate.- Creo que estamos en el paraíso.-

Daryl le dedico una sonrisa ladina que a penas duro un segundo. Le echo un vistazo al lugar, era lo mejor que habían encontrado en mucho tiempo y tal vez era lo que necesitaban.

- Mañana iremos a verificar el resto del lugar, sí no hay muchos caminantes, si lo limpiamos bien... Quizá podamos pasar el invierno aquí. Los caminantes se vuelven más lento, algunos se congelan, esa pausa la podemos usar para reforzar el lugar.-

Beth asintió, se acerco al hombre y alzo su rostro hacia él, de tal manera que Daryl pudiera observar sus grandes y brillantes ojos.

- Quizá podremos hacer otra cosa que solo sobrevivir.- Afirmo el hombre, alzando su mano y apoyándola en la mejilla de la chica.

- Te lo dije Daryl, aun queda gente buena.- Le contesto, tomando la mano que el hombre había puesto en su mejilla y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

.

.

.

.

.

El lugar debía estar abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo ya que no encontraron demasiados caminantes, ambos se deshicieron de los pocos que quedaban. Encontraron más víveres en lel resto de las casas y en el restaurate, eran pocos pero les alcanzarían para un mes si las administraban bien y aun contaban con las presas que pudieran conseguir (Beth se había vuelto realmente buena cazando), así como algunas medicinas y materiales que le servirían para proteger el lugar.

También hallaron los rastros de una masacre en la iglesia, vidrios rotos, la puerta forzada, y restos humanos. No había que imaginar mucho para saber que podría haber pasado. Daryl cerró la iglesia, bloqueando la entrada, Beth grabo una cruz en toda la entrada y dejo unas flores que había arrancado de un arbusto cercano.

Aquel caserío era prácticamente suyo y Daryl estaba dispuesto a mantenerlo así. No solo debían sobrevivir, también tenían que encontrar alguna normalidad, empezar a vivir. Se había jurado no volver a perder a nadie más, _mucho menos a Beth_.

.

.

.

.

.

Compartían la habitación, cuya puerta bloqueaban cada noche.

Beth había calentado un poco de agua y llenado la tina, Daryl esperaba acostado sobre la cama el momento que la chica saliera para el poder darse una ducha corta. Lo que no esperaba es que ella lo hiciera a penas con una toalla cubriendo parcialmente su cuerpo desnudo.

Trago saliva, apoyándose en sus codos para poder observarle mejor. La chica estaba sonrojada, a diferencia de aquella vez en el lago aparto la vista y se apresuro a darle la espalda, agachándose ante su mochila en busca de ropa.

- Puedes entrar, el agua aun está caliente.- Señalo, el hombre gruño a su espalda y lo sintió entrar al baño, mientras ella agachaba la cabeza y se recriminaba por la locura que acababa de cometer.

Daryl se quito la chaqueta, la camisa y los pantalones, a parto de una patada su calzado. Volvió a llenar la tina y se sumergió en el agua, hacia tanto que no tomaba un baño como ese que sintió que de repente volvía a la vida, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo insensible a cualquier tipo de estimulo. El agua acariciaba su piel, parecía borrar de ella los últimos días, lo revitalizaba. Se sumergió y cuando volvió a salir sintió como unos brazos frágiles e igualmente cálidos le rodeaban el cuello, el olor a campo llego a él como una suave brisa y el aliento de la única persona que le importaba en ese momento choco con su oído derecho.

- Beth...- Susurro, llevando sus manos a las de Beth.- ¿Que estupidez piensas que estás haciendo?-

- Vivir...- Susurro la chica.- Quiero sentirme viva, Daryl. Quiero sentir...- y pudo escuchar como ahogaba un sollozo.- ... quiero sentir algo más que miedo o dolor.-

- Esto no está bien.-

Hace tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, el toque suave de la piel de su chica le envolvía. Lo estaba tentando, casi hasta el punto de enloquecer y no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar sin ponerle un dedo encima.

- ¿Y qué lo está? - Pregunto de vuelta.- Ya no tenemos nada, Daryl. Mi papá, Maggie, Rick... todos se fueron, solo quedamos los dos. _Eres todo lo que me queda_ _y quiero sentirte de verdad_.-

Él gruño, sintiendo la agitación dentro de sí, como su sexo comenzaba a endurecerse y la necesidad de probar más que los labios de Beth, de los cuales ya había bebido innumerablemente en esas semanas. Habían encontrado un refugio en el uno con el otro, uno que ninguno de los dos quería dejar.

_- Daryl, te quiero. Más de lo pudieras imaginar.- _Beth trago saliva, apretándose más contra la espalda del hombre y esta vez dejando que la primera lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla.- _Te amo_.-

Hasta ahí pudo aguantar el hombre que Daryl era. Dio media vuelta, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, causando que el agua de la tina se agitara como una tormenta. Aquel beso era diferente a todos los que habían compartido, dado que está vez ninguno de los dos quiso contenerse. Sabía a pasión, a deseo, a necesidad. Estaban juntos desde hace tiempo, a penas sobreviviendo, y como muy bien había dicho la rubia ambos estaban anhelando sentir algo más que miedo o la nostalgia causada por recordar tiempos mejores.

Daryl la tomo en brazos y se las apaño en cargarla, la llevo hasta la desvencijada cama y la recostó en ella. La contemplo por unos segundos que a Beth se le tornaron años, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Cuando la chica estaba a punto de preguntar si es que ocurría algo, el hombre se acomodo sobre ella y volvió a besar sus labios, de una manera asfixiante, que le arranco pequeños gemidos a Beth.

Lentamente fue cursando un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta la clavícula, de ahí hasta sus pechos donde empezó a acariciar uno con una de sus grandes manos mientras que se concentraba en lamer el pezón de su seno derecho. Beth echo la cabeza y se mordió los labios para acallar un gemido no consiguiéndolo del todo. Los labios de Daryl siguieron bajando, besando la pálida piel del torso y el abdomen, saboreando cada una de las gotas de agua que aun empapaban el cuerpo de la joven. La chica no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, perdida en las descubiertas emociones, llevo sus manos al cabello de Daryl, enredándolas en este y atraiéndolo de nuevo a su boca. Él la beso como nunca se imagino que un hombre podría hacerlo.

Por su parte, Daryl había decidido apagar cualquier clase de pensamiento. No quería pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, en que él le llevaba muchos años por delante a la pequeña rubia y que ella no merecía un hombre como él, al menos estaba seguro que Hershel nunca lo hubiera consentido. Pero al besarle, al tocar sus senos y acariciar sus muslo perdía cualquier clase de sentido común; ya no le interesaba, hace tiempo que había olvidado el calor de una mujer, mucho más la dulzura de unos labios como los de Beth (aunque dudaba que alguien alguna vez le hubiera besado como lo hacia ella). Así que alejo cualquier clase de pensamiento, concentrándose en las caricias, en los besos, en la curva que hacia el cuerpo de Beth al arquearse hacia él.

Bajo su mano derecha hasta el sexo de la chica, sintiendo esa humedad que ya casi comenzaba a olvidar. Clavo sus ojos en los de ellas, quién le miraba con deseo, temor y algo que solo pudo identificarlo como _el amor de Beth_. La beso suavemente, tratando de espantar cualquier pensamiento negativo de la mente de la chica, decidido a que ella no pensará que se estaba aprovechando de sus necesidades. Mordisqueo sus labios y se introdujo en su boca, a la vez que sus dedos comenzaban a jugar delicadamente con el sexo de la rubia.

Beth gimió, esta vez sin poder controlarlo. Le dirigió una mirada incrédula, que él respondió con una sonrisa ladina a la cual la chica no dudo en contestar. Ella enredo sus brazos tras su nuca y se alzo hasta volver encontrar su rostro, besándolo de esa manera que parecía estarlo a punto de enloquecer.

Él volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, beso sus pechos, acarició sus muslo, le hizo inclinarse levemente para que el pudiera besar su espalda y saborear su curvatura, admiro sus nalgas acariciándolas, luego besándolas a lo que Beth reaccionó con un coro de gemidos de placer. La apego a él, aún de espalda, por lo que la chica pudo sentir la dureza del sexo masculino golpear sus nalgas. Le beso en el cuello, lamió su oreja y aparto su cabellera rubia.

- ¿Estas segura de esto? - Le pregunto al oído, temiendo que la chica se echará para atrás en el ultimo segundo.

Ella asintió suavemente sin poder gesticular alguna palabra. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en cada una de las sensaciones que Daryl despertaba en su cuerpo.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, el hombre volvió a recostarla en la cama y se posiciono sobre ella, aparto sus piernas, volvió a besar sus senos y la atrajo hacia así para beber nuevamente de sus besos. Él clavo sus ojos en los de ellas, una mirada penetrante, que hizo que la más joven se sonrojara y tratará de desviar su rostro hacia otro lado, él lo evito.

- No quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando.- Dijo Daryl, su voz más ronca de lo normal.

- No lo hago.- Declaró la chica, levantando la mano hasta el rostro del hombre, regalando la caricia más dulce que le hubieran dado en su vida.

Él cerro los ojos y se perdió en esa caricia el tiempo suficiente para que está se le grabara a fuego en la mente.

- Te necesito, Beth.- Sentenció.- Eres lo único que me queda, lo único que tengo. _Lo único que realmente me importa._-

Ella le regalo una sonrisa y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba. Se acomodo entre sus piernas, acarició suavemente el sexo de la chica con sus dedos y lentamente comenzó a introducirse en ella.

- ¿Te duele? - Le preguntó cuando vio como la chica fruncía el sueño y cerraba sus ojos.

- Continua, no pares...- Respondió.

Él siguió entrando lentamente en ella, estaba estrecho, cálido y húmedo, lo cual despertaba un torbellino de sensaciones en su ser. Se apoyo de sus codos para no posar todo su peso sobre la chica, empujo una ultima vez y sintió que cualquier barrera que pudiera estarle obstruyendo el paso a su interior desapareció. Por unos segundos solo se movió para besar los labios de Beth, limpiarle cualquier rastro de lagrimas y susurrarle palabras de aliento al oído.

- Dulzura, eres mucho más de lo que merezco.-

Comenzó a moverse en un rítmico vaivén. _Entraba, salia, rápido, lento y volvía a entrar en ella._ Dejo que su cuerpo se perdiera en ese sutil movimiento, que de su mente se dispersara cualquier imagen que no fueran los ojos de gato de Beth sobre él y que sus oídos no apreciaran otro sonido que el ocasionado por los gemidos de su pequeña rubia.

Y todo exploto en él, a su alrededor, en el mundo entero. A penas tuvo tiempo de sacar su sexo del interior de la chica antes de que llegara a su orgasmo. Ella también lo había conseguido, lo había sentido, como se contraía los músculos internos y se humedecía hasta explotar. Ambos habían logrado perderse entre los besos, las caricias y la excitación, _realmente se sentían vivos_.

Daryl se acomodó a un lado de Beth, la atrajo hacia sí, beso su frente y cerro sus ojos. _Todo estaba bien_.

.

.

.

.

.

El hombre ante ella se llevo dedo indice a los labios indicando que se mantuviera en silencio, así lo hizo. Miró al frente justo en el momento en que un venado aparecía ante ellos. Era hermoso, fuerte, con sus grandes cornamentas casi rozando el dosel de los bajos. Por un instante se sintió culpable, pero al sentir el apretón de Daryl sobre su hombro se olvido de cualquier clase de culpa, así que volvió a tensar el arco y disparo. La flecha cruzo rápidamente la distancia que le separaba del venado, clavándose en el cuello del animal, justo al mismo tiempo en que una flecha lanzada desde la ballesta de Daryl le daba de lleno en el ojo. El animal chillo, pero ya había muerto cuando Daryl llego hasta él.

- ¿Crees que con esto alcance? - Preguntó la chica, acercándose al animal y acariciando ese hermoso pelaje.

- Lo suficiente para sobrevivir un mes, hay que salar la carne pero servirá.-

Ella asintió.

- Lo hemos logrado, Daryl Dixon. Hemos sobrevivido.- Dijo, sonriendo abiertamente y obsequiandole un beso.

- Me dijiste que sería el ultimo hombre de pie.- Afirmo él, mientras retiraba las flechas de su presa.- Lo único que te falto decir fue que tú serías también la última mujer.-

- Aprendí del mejor, Sr. Dixon.- Él sonrió.

Ambos se dispusieron a cargar el venado.

- _Te lo prometí, Beth. Nunca dejaré que te apartes de mí lado._-

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Nota.** Lo sé, había dicho que iban a ser solo dos episodios pero realmente me gusta escribir sobre ellos. Se me hace fácil, ligero, y aún hay cosas que me faltan plasmar en este relato. Así que dependiendo del próximo capitulo está historia puede tener un final auto concluyente o un epilogo, ya veremos; por otro lado, ya está semana comienzo actividades en la universidad, por lo que no estoy muy segura de cuando podré volver a publicar (razón por la que me apure a dejarles esté ultimo episodio). _

_Sé que a veces mí redacción se torna rápida y que salto de escenas sin detallar mucho en ella, aunque esa es la idea de esté fic (ya que no me voy a poner a contar el día a día de ambos), quiero desarrollar un proyecto un poco más concreto por lo cual necesitare un poco más de tiempo. Espero que de momentos está historia les sea suficiente, a mí me ha servido para canalizar todas las emociones que me dejo la ultima temporada de TWD. _

_Sin más que agregar, me despido. ¡Abrazos!_

* * *

_Recuerden, un review para que Daryl les visite está noche _

_;)_


	3. III

_¡Buenas! De nuevo por estos lados con el tercer episodio de este fic :) Cada vez más cerca del final._

_Espero que les guste _

_:*_

* * *

**Canciones Recomendadas: **How you remind me? - Nickelback, Broken - Seether feat. Amy Lee,Whole world is watching - Within Temptation fear Dave. Perne

* * *

**The Last Light**

**(La Ultima Luz)**

* * *

**III**

* * *

"Now That The World Isn´t Ending  
It´s Love That I´m Sending To You  
It Isn´t The Love Of A Hero  
And That´s Why I Fear It Won´t Do"

**Hero - Nickelback**

**.**

_"El Gobernador apareció justo en nuestras puertas. Quizá si no hubiese parado de buscar. Quizá porque me rendí. Fue mi culpa. Y tu padre. Podría haberlo salvado. Tal vez yo podría haber hecho algo."_

**Daryl Dixon - 04x12. The Walking Dead. **

* * *

Nunca antes habían experimentado un invierno como aquel.

Ya casi se cumplían tres años desde que las ciudades (así como cualquier urbe) se habían apagado, como sí alguien hubieran pasado un interruptor, s_e extinguió la vida y resurgió la muerte._ Y con ello la electricidad, la calefacción, hasta una buena taza de chocolate caliente. Sin toda esa porquería que contaminaba la atmósfera, el mundo parecía enfriarse lentamente.

El otoño había sido terrible para ambos, pero el invierno se había tornado un infierno helado.

Aquel día Daryl había aprovechado las pocas horas de luz solar para conseguir un poco de leña, reforzar las trampas que habían dispuesto a lo largo de esa única calle que conformaba aquel caserío y arreglárselas para cazar un par de ardillas. Beth se había mantenido en el interior de la casa que habían reclamado como suya desde hace un mes, remendando las pocas prendas que tenían; temprano había intentado pescar en un riachuelo cercano pero las aguas frías parecían haber espantado a todos los peces, así que se había tenido que conformar con recolectar algunas de las nueces y bayas que aun se podían encontrar.

Habían estado acumulando la mayor cantidad de alimentos ese ultimo mes, pero ahora que el invierno les había golpeado parecía que sus suministros no serían suficiente. Beth suspiro, observando los bolsos cargados de alimentos y preparados para salir en cualquier momento por sí ocurría algo que los obligara a huir. No parecían suficiente, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba la rubia. Dejo los pantalones de Daryl que acababa de terminar de coser y se acurruco un poco más cerca del fuego bajo de la chimenea, envolviendo su cuerpo con una manta raída.

Un silbido de alerta, e inmediatamente la chica se puso de pie y desatranco la puerta de la casa. Daryl entro, sacudiéndose unos copos de nieves de los hombros.

- Hey – Le saludo el hombre con una sonrisa ladina.

- Hey – Le respondió ella, sonriendo y poniéndose de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus labios. - ¿Todo bien? -

Él se encogió de hombros.

- La jodida nieve ha cubierto todo, pero creo que ese es nuestro único problema. Ningún caminante a la vista, ni señales de otras personas. Creo que hasta la primavera no deberíamos preocuparnos por alguna visita inesperada, el paso está jodidamente imposible.-

Ella asintió.

- Eso es bueno, creo...- Dijo, desviando su mirada al fuego, claramente preocupada.

- Hey... ¿Te ocurre algo, dulzura? - La chica negó lentamente, dibujando una sonrisa que no le llegaba a sus ojos.

- Nada grave, solo me preocupa el invierno.-

- Estaremos bien, Beth. - Daryl apartó un mecho de cabello rubio de su frente, llevándolo atrás de su oreja.- No vamos a morir por el puto infierno, yo no lo permitiría ¿lo sabes, verdad? -

Beth asintió, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y acercando su rostro tanto como pudo al de él. Un leve sonrojo floreció en sus mejillas y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Estoy segura de ello, Sr. Dixon. Sé que no me vas a dejar morir congelada.-

Daryl casi tuvo ganas de reír por los torpes e inocentes coqueteos de la chica, pero en cambio rodeo su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos y hundió su cabeza en esa curva que le ofrecía su cuello, aspiro una bocanada profunda de su aroma a bosque y mujer.

- No te voy a dejar morir, Beth.- Afirmo él, susurrándole al oído.- Mucho menos congelada, sé muy bien como mantenerte caliente.-

Entonces la beso en el cuello mientras ella dejaba escapar una risita, como venía haciendo cada día desde aquella primera noche en que estuvieron juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beth observaba fijamente la espalda de Daryl. El hombre se había quedado dormido tras el sexo, pero ella no había podido pegar los ojos a causa de la brisa helada que se colaba al interior de la casa.

Llevo su dedo indice hasta una de las tantas cicatrices que recorrían de un lado a otro la espalda de Daryl, recorrió todo su largo con un tacto delicado mientras su mente imaginaba como aquellas marcas pudieron quedar grabadas en la piel del castaño. Se mordió los labios para acallar un gemido que fácilmente podía confundirse con un sollozo, tan solo en pensar en todo lo que había pasado Daryl a lo largo de su vida sentía que una mano invisible sujetaba su corazón y lo oprimía con fuerza. Nadie merecía ser maltratado así durante su infancia, ningún niño por muy mal portado que fuera merecía los tortuosos castigos que pudieron dejar esas marcas en la piel.

Se acurruco contra la espalda del hombre, dibujando un sendero de besos sobre cada una de las cicatrices. Quería borrar todo ese doloroso pasado que el cazador parecía llevar siempre sobre sus hombros, también deseaba espantar ese presente lleno de pesadillas que se habían tornado reales.

- ¿Beth, qué haces? - Escucho que susurraba el castaño, sintiendo como se tensaba ante sus besos.

- Te estoy haciendo olvidar.- Contesto a su vez, en un susurro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beth atrajo al caminante hasta una de las tantas trampas que Daryl había diseñado alrededor del caserío. La nieve lo hacía lento, débil, ni siquiera era capaz de gemir. Sus movimientos eran tan tortuosos, que la rubia imaginaba que cada celular de su cuerpo se encontraba congelada. Sabiendo que aquella criatura no representaba algún peligro para ella, la rubia se acerco y miro directamente a los ojos carentes de expresión. El caminante trato de alzar sus manos hacia ella, pero su cuchillo fue más rápido, atravesó el cráneo y destrozo el cerebro. El cuerpo cayo con un golpe seco.

La rubia miro a su alrededor, ubico a Daryl al otro extremo de la calle donde el hombre limpiaba la nieve que se había acumulado con ayuda de una pala. Era la primera vez en tres días que salían al exterior, una tormenta de nieve había azotado la zona y les había atrapado en el interior de la casa, tanto así que para salir tuvieron que abrirse camino por una de las ventanas del segundo piso y usar el techo del solar como pasarela. Ya habían limpiado la entrada de la casa, pero ya era muy tarde para ir a cazar.

El sol acaricio sus mejillas, calentó la piel expuesta.

Era un día hermoso, a pesar del caminante muerto a sus pies o del hambre que retorcía sus tripas, se respiraba calma y por primera vez desde que habían huido de la prisión se sentía a salvo. Increíblemente, en ese infierno de vida, se sentía bien.

Observo a Daryl a la distancia, preguntándose cuánto podía durar aquella sensación, cuánto podía durar la calma antes de la tormenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El invierno duro más de lo que ambos pudieron haber previsto, pero cuando las nieves comenzaron a retirarse y el frío a menguar ambos pudieron volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Habían sobrevivido, estaban un poco más delgado pero al fin y al cabo se encontraban vivos.

A medida que las nieves iban derritiéndose, Daryl comenzó a colocar un mayor número de trampas para los caminantes y a construir una barrera alrededor de la casa con ayuda de Beth. El frío aun mantenía a raya a los muertos, lo que les permitía trabajar cómodamente en fortalecer la casa que parecía haberse convertido en su hogar. El caserío se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado de cualquier pueblo o ciudad, y los caminos se encontraban bloqueados, así que ese lugar se convertía en el mejor sitio para asentarse. De momento era su mejor opción, pero como el cazador se recordaba constantemente: _solo de momento_.

No se podían confiar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llevaban más de cuatro meses desde la ultima vez que habían tropezado con otro ser humano, al menos uno que aun respirara, y casi ocho meses desde el ataque del gobernador a la prisión.

Se las habían arreglado con los pocos suministro que el caserío les había ofrecido, con las presas que cazaba Daryl o los peces que consiguió pescar Beth. No habían tenido que alejarse mucho de su refugio, lo más lejos que habían llegado era hacia la carretera sur donde habían encontrado el camino bloqueado a causa de un accidente automovilístico, el cual parecía actuar como una barrera tanto para caminante como seres humanos. Se habían hecho con lo poco que se había salvado de ser robado; encontraron algunos enlatados, prendas de vestir, un juego de cuchillos y municiones para el rifle de Beth, el cual hace tiempo que yacía abandonado en una esquina de su casa. Daryl también vació algunos tanque de gasolina, la que no se había evaporado ni se había congelado. Él hombre tenía en mente reparar uno de los carros que se encontraban abandonados en el caserío; tenía las herramientas y quizá la suerte para ponerlo en marcha.

Aquel día regresaron a su refugio hablando de cualquier cosa, aunque atento a cualquier sonido a su alrededor. Trataban de no hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la prisión, ni de sus familias, preferían hablar de cosas triviales como cual era su sabor de gaseosa favorito o alguna anécdota graciosa de algún programa de televisión. Cualquier cosa que los mantuvieran cuerdos y firmes ante el apocalipsis.

-¡AYUDA! ¡NO, NO, ALÉJENSE! ¡AYUDA! -

Los gritos de una mujer rompieron el silencio que les rodeaba, se dieron cuenta que la realidad por fin les había alcanzado.

Dejaron su botín escondido debajo de un carro, Daryl levanto su ballesta y Beth esgrimo su cuchillo, el arco que meses atrás le había construido el cazador así como un juego de flechas estaba firmemente sujeto a su espalda. Rápido y silenciosos corrieron entre los carros, esquivando hierro retorcidos y restos humanos, atravesaron lo que les pareció kilómetros hasta que por fin tuvieron a la vista el origen de los gritos.

Una mujer y dos niños se encontraban atrapados sobre el techo de un camión, mientras dos hombres inútilmente estaban tratando de exterminar a un grupo de al menos 10 caminantes. Era el grupo más grande que había visto por aquella zona hasta el momento.

- Si sigue gritando así van a atraer a más caminantes.- Gruño Daryl, frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente enfadado.

- ¡Daryl! - Chillo Beth, observando como los caminantes parecían estar por superar a los hombres.- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos, Daryl! -

- Beth... -

- ¡Daryl hay niños ahí! - Exclamo la rubia, sus ojos abiertos como platos y con el terror reflejados en ellos.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera decir otra cosa, la chica salio corriendo, tuvo que esquivar unos cuantos carros oxidados y saltar sobre algunos capo antes de poder llegar hasta los caminantes. La mujer sobre el camión fue la única que pareció darse cuenta de su llegada.

Con la adrenalina fluyendo por cada una de sus extremidades y el corazón palpitando desbocado en su pecho, Beth clavo su cuchillo justo en la nuca del primer caminante que tuvo ante ella, el cual se desplomo y provoco que varios de los muertos voltearan sus putrefactos rostros hacia ella. El segundo caminante estiro una mano pútrida hacia ella, de una patada lo aparto y clavo su cuchillo en una mujer que solo conservaba una fina capa de piel descompuesta cubriéndole el rostro.

Por el rabillo del ojo apreció como uno de los hombres destrozaba la cabeza de otro caminante al descargar su martillo contra este, pero inmediatamente se olvido de él cuando sintió como el caminante que había empujado en un principio la cogía del cabello y se lanzaba sobre ella. Una flecha corto el viento frente a ella, clavándose de lleno en la frente del muerto.

Daryl paso como una ráfaga a su lado, golpeo con su ballesta a otro caminante y de un solo golpe destrozo la cabeza. Beth inmediatamente levanto su mirada y apreció como el hombre que había visto anteriormente volvía a despachar a otro caminante y corría a ayudar a su compañero que luchaba contra otros dos.

- ¡Niña cuidado! -

El grito de la mujer la alerto justo en el momento en que una caminante se le echaba encima, mordió sus labios cuando cayo y forcejeo contra el cadáver andante hasta que Daryl la aparto de un jalón. El hombre no tuvo piedad al destrozar el cráneo del caminante a patadas, la sangre y los resto de sesos mancharon su rostro. El cazador la tomo de la mano y la puso de pie de un jalón, para después lanzarse contra el ultimo caminante que aun se hallaba en pie, al cual le clavo su cuchillo y mato de un solo golpe.

Aquel cementerio de autos se sumergió nuevamente en el silencio.

Los dos hombres que habían estado luchando contra los caminantes ahora les miraban, el más joven sostenía un martillo en posición de ataque mientras que el otro se limpiaba la sangre del rostro sin apartar los ojos de ellos. Daryl también se había puesto en posición de ataque, alzando su ballesta y apuntando a ambos hombres.

- ¿Están bien? - Preguntó la rubia, tratando de acercarse pero el castaño lo impidió cortandole inmediatamente el camino.

La mujer sobre el camión asintió lentamente, sus rostro estaba surcado de lagrimas y con ambos brazos rodeaba a los pequeños que segundos atrás habían estado gritando.

- Gracias, muchas gracias.- Balbuceó la mujer.

- ¿Están solos? - Pregunto Daryl, su voz se asemejaba a un siseo.

- Somos los únicos.- Asintió el hombre que se encontraba más lejos, el cual parecía ser el mayor. Su voz también sonaba peligrosa.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Preguntó el hombre más joven, pero el castaño simplemente lo ignoro.

- ¿Qué les trae por estos lados? - Volvió a preguntar Daryl, sin bajar la ballesta.

- Nuestro campamento fue atacado hace un mes, somos los únicos que quedamos. Por favor, no nos hagan nada, por favor...-

- ¡Donna, calla! - Grito el mayor de los hombres, cuando la mujer explico con voz trémula.

- No tienen nada que hacer por aquí, tomen sus cosas y váyanse.- Siseó Daryl, con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión peligrosa en el rostro.

Beth sentía que eso estaba mal, que Daryl no estaba siendo sensato. Veía a los niños y aquella mujer, y no podía imaginarse como habían sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Pero sabía que el castaño tenía razón, aquellas personas representaban un peligro, podían querer arrebatarles el refugió que se habían construido o peor... podían convertirse en otros muertos a que llorar.

El gemido de un caminante acercándose les alerto que el peligro no había pasado. La mujer le dirigió una mirada aterrada, abrazo con más fuerza a sus pequeños y volvió a hablar.

- Por favor, por favor..- Suplico - ¿Tienen un refugio, verdad? Por favor, ayúdenos.- Lloriqueo.- Nosotros podemos trabajar, ayudarles, por favor... No dejen que mis hijos mueran.-

- ¡Donna! - Volvió a gritar el hombre callándola, lanzando miradas vigilantes sobre su hombro.

La pequeña Greene tenía un nudo en la garganta, casi sentía que el aire les faltabas. Esas personas no parecían ser peligrosas, pero el gobernador nunca le pareció peligroso a la gente que habitaba en Woodbury. Apretó su cuchillo contra sí, mordió sus labios y le dirigió una mirada tormentosa a Daryl, ella no sabía que hacer.

El cazador aun mantenía su postura, inmune a las lagrimas y suplicas de la mujer, sus ojos estaban fijo en ambos hombres. No había bajado su ballesta, sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso y su expresión indescifrable. Los segundos bajo el pesado y tenso silencio se le antojaron siglos a la rubia, siendo solo roto por los gemidos cada vez más cerca del caminante.

Como parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a decir nada más ni a reaccionar, la rubia aferro su cuchillo y se acerco rápidamente hasta el caminante que se encontraba a tan solo un par de metros, pasando por un lado de los hombres, y clavando su cuchillo en la cabeza de aquel ser putrefacto.

- ¿Cuantos caminantes han matado? -

La pregunta la cogió de sorpresa, lo que hizo que volteara tan rápido que estuvo segura que sus vertebras crujieron. Daryl había formulado la interrogante, aun sin bajar su arma.

- No llevamos la cuenta.- Admitió el mayor de los dos hombres.- Los suficientes para sobrevivir, aquí mismo hemos eliminado a seis.-

Daryl asintió.

- ¿Cuantas personas han matado? -

Beth reconocía las preguntas de Rick, el escucharla trajo al sheriff de nuevo a sus recuerdos e hizo brotar una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Conocía la intención de aquellas interrogantes.

- Tres – Volvió a admitir el hombre.- Marcus, tan solo dos.- Dijo señalando al hombre frente a él.- Donna, ninguna.-

- ¿Por qué? - Susurro el cazador.

Porque nos querían matar, iban a arrebatarnos todos nuestros recursos y pretendían violar a nuestras mujeres y niños, teníamos que evitarlo...- Contestó duramente el más joven de los hombres, Marcus.

- Tuve que matar a uno de nuestro grupo, estaba infectado.- Explicó el otro hombre, bajando por primera vez su cuchillo.- A otro lo abandone, estaba rodeado de muertos y no podía arriesgar a mí familia.-

Daryl asintió, comprendía al igual que Beth.

- Solo hemos hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir.- Dijo Donna, pero su voz sonaba tan rota y desconsolada, que Beth podía adivinar que no se sentía orgullosa de nada de lo que habían hecho.

La Greene le dirigió una mirada a Daryl, ambos se miraron fijamente uno al otro. En esos meses Beth había aprendido a conocerle, a comunicarse con él mediante gestos. Ella asintió, le apoyaría cual fuera su decisión.

- Tenemos un refugió, si nos movilizamos rápidamente podemos llegar hasta él sin atraer a más caminantes.- Sugirió el cazador, bajando su ballesta.- Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran pero les advierto que ya no quedan ningún tipo de provisiones.-

Ambos hombres parecieron respirar aliviado, bajando sus armas.

- No obstante, sí nos llegan a amenazar de alguna manera, les aseguro que lo que esos caminantes pretendían hacerles será un juego de niños con lo que yo les haré.-

Y sin decir más, Daryl le hizo una señal para que se acercara y juntos comenzaron el camino de regreso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La llegada de los Larson aunque tumultuosa en un principio, se volvió la decisión más acertada que alguna vez pudieron tomar.

Marcus y Jacob agilizaron la construcción de la barrera contra los caminantes, aumentaron el número de trampas y actuaban como vigías cuando Daryl y Beth salían a cazar. Por otro lado, Donna, antes del apocalipsis había trabajado como enfermera y cargaba consigo un montón de antibioticos, antigripales y vitaminas, que Beth realmente agradecía.

Los Larson habían tomado la casa que se encontraba justo enfrente de la suya, pocas veces Donna y los niños la dejaban, pero ambas mujeres mantenían la esperanza de cuando la barrera estuviera lista pudieran respirar un poco más de la calma que les ofrecía aquel lugar.

Eran poco los caminantes que llegaban hasta ellos, debido al atasco en la carretera sur así como el río que se encontraba al norte y que solo contaba con un puente para el transito, el cual Daryl se había encargado de minar con estacas, cables y trampas para los caminantes. Y cuando la barrera estuviera lista, tal vez aquel lugar se convertiría en un refugió más seguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El rugido de la camioneta arranco unos cuantos vitoreos por parte de los hijos de Donna, quienes habían estado vigilando a Daryl mientras este arreglaba la vieja pickup. Beth le obsequió una sonrisa cuando apagó el vehículo y salió de él, limpiándose la grasa de las manos con un trapo viejo.

- Felicidades.- Dijo Beth, poniéndose de pie con la pequeña Mary de cinco años en sus brazos.

- De momento servirá, tuvimos suerte al encontrar esa batería.- Admitió el castaño.- La camioneta nos permitirá ir a buscar provisiones a los pueblos cercanos y en cualquier emergencia podemos huir en ella.-

- ¿Los monstruos van a venir? - Preguntó la pequeña, claramente asustada.

- No campeona, pero a veces es mejor prevenir.- Le contestó el hombre, acariciándole el cabello.

- ¡Luka! ¡Mary! - Llamo Donna.- Vengan a comer.-

Los niños salieron corriendo hacia la casa del frente, siendo vigilados atentamente por Donna y Marcus quién sentado en el techo de la casa se encontraba de vigía.

Beth mantuvo los ojos sobre ellos mientras cruzaban la calle y se metían a la casa, Donna le saludo con la mano e inmediatamente cerro la puerta tras de ella. Daryl había aprovechado que la chica se había distraído para rodearla con sus brazos y apegarla a su cuerpo, hundió su rostro en su cabello y aspiro su aroma.

- ¿Te he dicho que me gusta cuando haces eso? - Preguntó Beth.

- ¿Hacer qué? - Gruño Daryl.

- Cuando me abrazas, cuando eres tú quién me busca y no yo.- Confesó la chica, volteándose en sus brazos y dándole un beso en los labios.

Beth suspiro y sin soltar a Daryl escondió su rostro contra su pecho.

- Hey... ¿Qué ocurre? -

- A veces pienso que mí papá estaría realmente orgulloso de nosotros.-

Y su voz se escucho rota por la tristeza al decir eso. Daryl beso su frente.

- Sé que lo estaría.- Afirmo el hombre, acariciando el rostro de la rubia.- Aunque no creo que estaría muy alegre de esto... lo que tenemos los dos.-

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza, envolvió sus brazos en Daryl y se apego todo lo que pudo a él.

- Quizá no estuviera muy de acuerdo, pero estaría feliz por nosotros.-

- Hershel era un buen hombre.- Susurro el cazador

- Tú también lo eres, Daryl, lo has demostrado. Mí papá lo sabía, él estaría orgulloso de lo que has hecho-

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:** _

_Anoche fue una de esas noches donde la inspiración ataco, me quede hasta tarde y ahora ando dolorosamente trasnochada pero orgullosa de este capítulo, aunque admito que quedo un poco meloso para mí propio gusto pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Ya han pasado ocho meses desde que la prisión fue atacada, a pesar de que Daryl y Beth se las habían arreglado en sobrevivir no podían continuar solos y agregar a los Larson les permite fortalecer su refugio, defender la "vida" que han conseguido y no solo tener que sobrevivir. También les da esperanza de que aun quedan personas buenas en ese mundo, y como muy bien lo dijo Beth: Hershel estaría orgulloso de lo que han construido, así como de sus decisiones. Daryl es un buen líder, por eso Rick lo considera como su hermano y eso es lo que he pretendido demostrar en este capítulo. _

_Espero que les halla gustado, ya nos falta poco, en el próximo capítulo sabremos que ha pasado con los miembros de la prisión y cómo la relación de Daryl y Beth puede llegar a complicarse. No les aseguro cuando pueda volver a publicar porque ya el Lunes vuelvo a empezar con la uni, solo espero que pronto. _

_Un abrazo._

* * *

_Un review para que Daryl te abrace está noche. _


	4. IV

_¡Hola! ¡Cuarto capitulo! :) _

_Espero que les agrade. _

* * *

**The Last Light**

* * *

**IV**

* * *

"Siempre habrá esperanza. Tal vez no seas tú, tal vez no sea aquí, pero sí alguien en algún lugar..."  
− **Rick Grimes. 06x01. The Walking Dead.**

* * *

Marcus y Daryl se habían arriesgado nuevamente a ir al atascadero de automóviles en busca de cualquier cosa que les pudiera servir. En su búsqueda habían encontrado un par de cauchos de reemplazo para la pickup, otro galón de gasolina, herramientas, cables y cuerda. Tenían pensado desplazarse a una ciudad cercana en busca de armas y provisiones, así que necesitaban todo lo que estuviera a la mano para sobrevivir.

Beth observaba a los hombres sentada en las escaleras del frente de su casa mientras estos acomodaban los recursos que se llevarían en su expedición. El sol estaba a mitad de camino de ponerse, lo que les daba unos pocos minutos de luz antes del toque de queda auto impuesto, así que se movían en frenético silencio.

- Eliminé a algunos caminantes por el puente – Dijo Jacob en voz baja al acercarse a donde ellos se encontraban, se le notaba ansioso.- Todo despejado por ese lado.-

Daryl asintió, mientras terminaba de asegurar los tres galones de gasolina que se llevarían, así como unos cuantos recipientes vacíos.

- Estamos listos por aquí.- Comentó, bajando de la zona de carga de un salto.

- Y por aquí.- Terció Marcus, cerrando las puertas del carro.- Revise cada centímetro del motor, no debería fallar.-

Ambos hombres parecieron conforme ante su observación

- Es mejor que nos metamos ahora, no queremos atraer más atención de la necesaria esta noche.- Advirtió Daryl, observando la barrera más cercana.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. No necesitaban problemas antes de emprender una misión tan compleja como la que planeaban realiar.

Daryl se acerco hasta la pequeña Greene y le ofreció una mano que la chica no dudo en aceptar, ambos se despidieron con un gesto y se encerraron en su respectiva casa. Daryl se aseguro de que la casa se encontraba perfectamente bloqueada, como hacía cada noche desde que llegaron, negándose a confiar en la ilusión de seguridad que el caserío les ofrecía. Beth preparó la cena, restos de carne del venado que hace días habían cazado y una lata de guisantes verdes en conserva. No era la cena de ensueño que ambos hubieran deseado, pero hace tiempo que cualquier tipo de decencia a la hora de la comida había quedado relegada a un tercer plano.

- Les empaquetaré algunos enlatados, por si acaso.- Comentó Beth, sentándose en la mesa.

Daryl gruño como toda respuesta, tomando asiento y agarrando con sus manos un trozo de carne. Aunque habían encontrado unos cuantos cubiertos, el hombre pasaba de ellos al menos que fuera necesario.

- Daryl... - Susurro la rubia, su mirada fija en su cena.- Daryl, por favor, llévame con ustedes.-

No era la primera vez que habían tenido aquella discusión en los últimos días. Daryl posó sus ojos azules en los de Beth, mastico lentamente el trozo de carne que se había llevado a la boca y bebió un trago de agua.

- Ya está decidido.- Gruño el hombre.

- ¡No me puedes dejar aquí! - Chillo la chica, estrellando las manos contra la madera y poniéndose de pie ante el agite.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio ante la repentina reacción de Beth, escuchando atentamente cualquier sonido proveniente del exterior. Nada, al menos su grito no había atraído la atención de algún caminante.

- Perdón...- Susurro la rubia, volviendo a sentarse.- Pero... Por favor, entiende, dejame ir contigo.-

- Beth, ya hemos hablado de esto.- Repitió con cansancio el cazador.

- Y aún no lo entiendo...- Siseo la rubia, cerrando sus manos en puños. - Siempre te acompaño a cazar, he mejorado, tú lo has visto.- Declaró la rubia.- Sé defenderme, puedo hacerlo.-

- Esto es distinto.- Gruño el hombre.- Esto no es ninguna excursión al bosque donde podemos perder de vista fácilmente a los caminantes, montarnos en un árbol, cruzar un río o correr contra una pendiente. No sabemos que podemos encontrarnos en una ciudad, el número de muertos es mayor, hay carros destrozados, alcantarillas, calles sin salida...- Explico el castaño, apartando su plato.- No puedo dejar que vayas.-

- ¡Pero tú sí que puedes ir! - Volvió a exclamar la rubia. - Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías y ahora lo estás haciendo.-

- ¡He hecho esto muchas veces, voy a estar bien! - Exclamo lo más bajo que pudo el castaño, con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido.

- Pero estabas con Rick, Gleen, Maggie, Tyreese o Michonne.- Los ojos de la rubia se tornaron brillantes.- ¡Pero ellos ya no están, Daryl! ¡No intentes dejarme sola! -

- ¿No confías en Marcus? - Pregunto el hombre.

- ¡No es eso! Ustedes dos no son suficiente ¡No es seguro! - Se defendió.- ¡Yo puedo ayudarles! -

- ¡¿Y exponer tú vida?! - Está vez fue Daryl quién golpeo la mesa, volcando el vaso de agua.- ¡Que brillante idea, Beth! ¡Como si pudiera arriesgarme a perderte! -

- ¡Me puedo defender! -

- ¡Sé que puedes, pero sí vas no podré concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea mantenerte a salvo! - Escupió - ¡Maldita sea, Beth! ¡Entiende que eres lo ultimo que me queda! No quiero perderte...-

- Pero... - Comenzó la rubia; sin embargo, Daryl ya se había puesto de pie.

- ¡Sin peros! ¡No iras, te quedarás a salvo! -

Y sin agregar algo más, dio media vuelta y se marcho escaleras arriba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Beth decidió subir a la habitación encontró a Daryl tirado en el colchón que compartían, sin camisa y con su brazo izquierdo sobre los ojos, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana a penas delineaba su perfil. La chica suspiró, con a penas la pequeña llama de una vela se lavo el rostro y despojo de su ropa, quedándose tan solo con una franela y sus bragas, antes de echarse a un lado del cazador.

Mordiéndose los labios en un torpe intento de evitar comenzar a llorar le dio la espalda, apretando la ligera manta contra su pecho. No paso mucho tiempo para que sintiera el brazo de Daryl colarse por debajo de la sabana y aferrarse a su cintura, mientras que el otro se colo bajo su cuerpo y la jalo hasta el pecho masculino. Sentía el aliento de Daryl acariciándole la nuca.

No puedo arriesgarme a que te ocurra algo.- Susurro el hombre.- No puedo perderte, no a ti.-

- Lo sé – Respondió la chica, entrelazando sus dedos con los del cazador.- Te necesito, Daryl. Sí algo te pasará, si algo ocurriera mañana, no podría soportarlo. No más. Por eso necesito ir contigo, saber que vas a estar bien.-

Voy a estar bien, niña.- Dijo, besandole la nuca.

- Lo sé, sé que lo harás. Daryl Dixon será el ultimo hombre en pie.- Afirmo la chica.

- Y tú, tú estarás conmigo hasta el final. No voy a permitir que me dejes extrañarte.-

Ninguno agrego algo más. Beth se acurruco contra el pecho de Daryl, mientras que él la envolvía lo mejor que podía con sus brazos y se embriagaba con el aroma de la muchacha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se habían levantado antes del amanecer.

Marcus recorría las trampas, eliminando unos pocos caminantes que se habían quedado atrapados en ellas, mientras que Daryl y Jacob volvían a repasar el plan y el equipo que se llevaban.

El joven Larson y el cazador se habían ofrecido a ir a una ciudad a casi cuatro horas de distancia en carro, visitarían los suburbios y las tiendas que se encontrarán a las afueras, evitarían el centro de la misma o cualquier lugar que supondría un peligro para ambos. Buscarían armas, comida, medicina y cualquier cosa que pudieran cargar sin exponerse demasiado. Entrarían y saldrían lo más rápido posible, sin separarse mucho, ya que solo contaban con la ballesta de Daryl, el rifle de Beth, un par de cuchillos y el martillo de Marcus. A cualquier señal de peligros tendrían que salir lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Jacob se quedaría en el caserío junto con Donna, Beth y los niños. Jacob y Beth serían los encargados de actuar como vigías y limpiar las trampas, y aquella noche los Larson permanecerían en la casa de Daryl y Beth que era la que se encontraba en mejores condiciones. En caso de que se presentaran mayores inconvenientes tendrían que esperar escondidos en ella, sí las cosas se ponían realmente mal y tenían que salir corriendo, se encontrarían en la cascada que se encontraba a unos kilómetros del lugar.

Daryl y Marcus pretendían regresar aquella misma noche, pero en caso de algún inconveniente regresarían al día siguiente.

Donna se despidió de su cuñado con un beso en la frente, Jacob le dio un apretón de mano seguido por un abrazo. Ambos se despidieron de Daryl, deseándoles suerte así como el mayor de los éxitos. En todo momento Beth se mantuvo lejos, envuelta en un abrigo más grande que ella.

- Hey – Le saludo Daryl, acercándose a ella.

- Hey – Respondió.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunto, acariciándole la mejilla y obligando a la rubia a que lo mirara.

- ¿Como quieres que me sienta, eh? - Le interrogo en respuesta.- Te aseguro que no muy feliz con todo esto.-

- Lo sé.-

- Yo no me despido, Daryl. No me gusta.- Comentó la rubia, acercándose a él y llevando las manos hasta su pecho.

- Lo sé.- Volvió a repetir el cazador, tomando un mecho de su cabello rubio entre sus dedos.- Todo va a ir bien.-

- Eso no lo sabes.- Le reclamo en un susurro la rubia.

- Volveré.-

Eso espero, o sino Daryl Dixon te buscaré en el infierno para patearte el trasero.-

Él hombre sonrió de medio lado.

Sin mediar alguna palabra más, Daryl se agacho para besadla. Ambos podían sentir la mirada de los Larson sobre ellos, Beth sabía que su relación no era muy bien vista por Donna y su esposo, por la diferencia de edad... ¡Pero al infierno con ellos! Amaba a Daryl Dixon y no le importaba una mierda lo que pensará el resto, el mundo estaba suficientemente destrozado para preocuparse por aquellas moralidades absurdas.

- Regresa o soy capaz de buscarte hasta en el puto infierno.- Afirmo Beth.

- Más pronto de lo que imaginas estaré de vuelta, dulzura.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El viaje a la ciudad había durado un poco más de lo previsto pero a unos cuantos kilómetros Daryl le dirigió una fría mirada al lugar que lentamente se iba haciendo más grande a medida que se acercaban. En unos meses más se cumplían tres años desde que todo se fue a la mierda, y como muy bien le mostraba la ciudad, el mundo no parecía mejorar sino todo lo contrario.

La naturaleza había hecho mella con los restos de la urbe. La maleza había comenzado a apoderarse de las calles, en algunos jardines las hierbas habían crecido tanto que fácilmente le llegaban a la cintura al cazador, y mientras más se adentraban en los suburbios, Daryl era capaz de observar como unos cuantos animales rastreros, así como perros salvajes, se alejaban corriendo seguramente asustados por el rugido de la camioneta.

Su intención era mantenerse alejado de los problemas lo mejor que pudieran, así que Marcus aparco el carro cerca de un conjunto de tiendas y ambos se bajaron con sus armas lista para cualquier ataque, todo lo silenciosos que pudieron. Daryl le dirigió una mirada a su alrededor, no había caminantes a la vista, situación que le hizo respirar en calma más no por eso bajo su ballesta.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a una farmacia cercana, Donna les había enviado por medicina así como cualquier equipo medico que les fuera util en caso de emergencia. A su señal, Marcus abrió la puerta, e inmediatamente una flecha rasgo el aire y se clavo entre los ojos a un caminante, Daryl se adelanto, tomó la flecha e ingresaron al lugar. El local había sido saqueado con anterioridad, pero aún quedaban algunas cosas en la bodega: un respirador manual, algunos antibióticos, des inflamatorios y anti gripales, algunos frasquitos que ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo en revisar que eran pero que igual guardaron, así como gazas y alcohol. No fue un gran botín, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que nada.

Su siguiente parada no fue tan rápida ni tan exitosa, habían entrado a un pequeño supermercado. Sí en la farmacia no habían encontrado mucho en aquel lugar encontraron menos, en cambio se tropezaron con 5 caminantes que les costó despachar (una mujer estuvo a punto de morder al menor de los Dixon, mientras que Marcus se las había arreglado para quedar acorralado entres dos caminantes y la pared, por suerte para ambos habían logrado controlar la situación). Su botín en el supermercado estaba conformado por unas pocas latas de carne seca, atún y frijoles, y dos paquetes de leche en polvo. Por suerte encontraron un juego de cuchillos de cocina, una caja de cigarro que Daryl se guardo inmediatamente en el bolsillo y un paquete de baterías.

- Solo nos faltan las armas – Comentó Daryl, dejando su botín en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

- ¿Y dónde podemos encontrarlas? ¿Alguna estación de policía, una armería? -

Daryl negó levemente.

- Podríamos arriesgarnos, pero dudo que encontremos algo. Sí la farmacia y el supermercado fueron saqueados, a estas altura dudo que esos lugares les quede algo útil. -

Marcus bebió un largo trago de agua desde una botella plástica y le dirigió una mirada al cazador.

- ¿Podemos intentarlo o tienes una mejor idea? -

El hombre escupió al piso.

- Al menos que sepas donde podemos encontrar una tienda de departamento o alguna tienda con artículos de caza.-

El chico negó levemente.

- De todas maneras, seguramente esos sitios también fueron saqueados.- Admitió el cazador. - Lo mejor que podemos hacer es echarle un vistazo, evaluar si vale la pena entrar o no, y ver si encontramos algo que nos sirva.-

Caminaron un largo trecho en silencio, con el cuerpo curvado y con sus sentidos alerta a cualquier sonido, movimiento o aroma, Daryl sujetaba su ballesta en alto mientras que Marcus mantenía su martillo a la mano y el rifle en su espalda. Mientras Daryl se abría camino, el joven cerraba la marcha y en ocasiones caminaba de espalda, de manera de tener cada angulo controlado. Tras veinte minutos de haber recorrido un par de calles hacia el interior de la ciudad, esquivando unos cuantos caminantes en el proceso, llegaron a una gasolinera con unas cuantas tiendas cercanas.

- Necesitamos más gasolina – Observo Marcus, Daryl asintió e inmediatamente el chico se dispuso a buscar algún recipiente y probar suerte con los vehículos que estaban estacionados frente a la tienda, ambos dudaban que la gasolineria aún tuviera combustible.

Daryl en cambió se dirigió a las tiendas, una cuyo vidriera había sido destruida hace tiempo ya, llamo su atención. En el pasado había sido una pequeña tienda de ropa, el cazador se guindo la ballesta sobre la espalda y entró, aplastando unos cuantos cristales en su camino. Como se lo imaginaba, los saqueos anteriores no habían dejado mucho para elegir, así que metió en su bolso algunas prendas, franelas y unos vaqueros, que seguramente Beth podría adaptar para ella o Donna.

En la caja aun quedaba algo de bisutería, Daryl observo los collares de fantasía que a nadie le había interesado llevar y tomó entre sus rugosas manos uno que tenía como dije una libélula. De alguna manera, aquel insecto le recordó a Beth, así que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto lo tomó y guardo en su bolsillo, para así seguir con su recorrido.

El resto de las tiendas no tenían mayores cosas, pero una sonrisa victoriosa surco su rostro cuando se topó con un local de artículos deportivos. Los saqueadores también habían hecho estragos en la parte frontal de la tienda, pero la entrada a la bodega estaba bloqueada; debajo de una cruz roja grabada con aerosol se leía: "Muertos adentro, aléjense".

Marcus se había quedado en la gasolineria, así que Daryl se encontraba en ese momento solo. Frunció un poco el ceño, apretó los dientes y sin darle muchas vueltas a la idea, apartó el estante que había estado bloqueando la entrada. Pego el oído a la puerta, sentía al menos tres juegos de pasos en su interior. Se acomodó la ballesta y de una patada abrió la puerta, no había delicadezas cuando se era el único en una misión casi suicida.

El ruido atrajo el interés inmediato de los caminantes, el primero se lanzó sobre Daryl con los brazos y boca abiertos, pero antes que pudiera alcanzarle el hombre ya le había clavado un cuchillo en la cabeza. Empujo el cuerpo hacia un segundo caminantes, mientra disparaba una flecha al tercero de ellos. Sintió como unas manos putrefactas rozaban su espalda y olvidándose prácticamente del segundo caminante, se volteó y con una patada despidió el cuarto muerto. Le clavo un cuchillo en la frente a tiempo para encargarse del ultimo de los cadáveres, que estaba tratando de ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito.

Barrió rápidamente el lugar con la mirada, asegurándose de que ya no quedaban muertos en la bodega. Cuando estaba seguro que el lugar se encontraba solo empezó a revisar las cajas empolvadas, encontró dos juego de pernos para su ballesta, así como un arco que le podría servir a Beth. Unos cuantos cuchillos de caza, armas largas con sus municiones y un par de sacos de dormir. Metió todo en un bolso montañero que encontró y se lo guindo al hombro.

Dejo que una ladina sonrisa surcara su rostro por un segundo, aunque está no durará mucho.

Escucho el suave click del martillo de un revolver tras de sí, inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

- Pon las armas en el suelo.- Dijo una voz ronca pero juvenil, trago saliva.

Marcus se encontraba (sí es que no le había pasado nada) muy lejos de la tienda, seguramente aun tratando de obtener la mayor cantidad de combustible posible. No podía confiar en el menor de los hermanos Larson, tampoco podía creer en la amabilidad de quién ahora le apuntaba.

- ¡Baja las armas! - Exclamo fríamente aquella voz.

Daryl dejo caer el bolso y lentamente colocó la ballesta en el suelo.

- Alza las manos sobre tú cabeza, da la vuelta lentamente.-

El cazador gruño y maldijo por lo bajo, pero barajando sus posibilidades lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir las instrucciones de su captor. Dio media vuelta y enmudeció inmediatamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Marcus gruño fuertemente, golpeándose la cabeza contra la puerta del carro por su estupidez. Estaba amarrado, amordazado, y siendo vigilado.

Había estado extrayendo gasolina de un vehículo cuando un hombre lo tomó del cuello y le amenazó con un cuchillo. El tipo lo había desarmado rápidamente, le había inmovilizado contra el suelo y le amarró rápidamente con unas esposas plásticas. Quiso gritar, advertirle a Daryl de alguna manera que no estaban solo, pero cuando lo intentó el mismo hombre que lo había atrapado le pateó el abdomen y se quedo sin aire. En segundos, el hombre lo amordazó.

Su frustración se reflejo en un par de díscolas lagrimas que se resistió a soltar, solo deseaba que el hombre que les había ofrecido refugio un mes atrás estuviera a salvo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos se miraban fijamente, claramente sorprendidos.

El jovén frente a él bajo el arma, Daryl se puso de pie lentamente.

- ¿Daryl? - Preguntó el chiquillo, que ya no lo era tanto.

- Carl – Asintió.

Estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse con otro sobreviviente. No ahora, no después de tanto tiempo, no tan al norte como habían llegado. Daryl trago saliva fuertemente, Carl se acerco al cazador. Se reconocieron. El más joven le ofreció una mano al castaño que esté acepto, luego se abrazaron como si aquel joven fuera sangre de su sangre.

- No pensé verte nunca más.- Admitió el cazador, con la voz ronca.

- Pensé que estabas muerto.- Le confesó a su vez el chico.

Se separaron y Daryl comprobó que Carl trataba de ocultar unos ojos brillantes a causa de las lagrimas.

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Tú papá? -

Carl asintió, frotándose los ojos.

Escapamos cuando todo se fue al demonio, mí papá estaba herido y tuvimos que refugiarnos un tiempo. Michonne nos encontró.-

- ¿Están solo ustedes tres? - Preguntó Daryl, tomando el bolso que había dejado caer.- ¿Los demás? -

Michonne está herida, pero nos hemos mantenido a salvos.- Comentó Carl, observando hacia el exterior de la tienda.- Tuvimos algunos problemas, pero nos las hemos arreglado.- Admitió – Tú eres el primer sobreviviente que nos encontramos.-

- ¿Dónde está tú padre ahora? - Preguntó el castaño, no queriendo ahondar en sus sentimientos con respecto al resto de los miembros de la prisión.

- Afuera -

- Vamos a buscarlo – Respondió, colocándole el sombrero de sheriff a Carl, el cual se había caído en el momento en que se abrazaron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Rick observo a Carl acercarse con un desconocido, en un principio no comprendió la sonrisa que había florecido en el rostro de su hijo. Al menos no esa, una que hace tiempo no veía realmente en él, de esas que le llegaban a los ojos. Luego, cuando observo con mayor detalle al hombre que venía tras de él, lo entendió todo.

Sin explicación alguna, Rick dejó escapar una carcajada que resonó por toda la gasolineria. Ronca, como el ladrido de un perro, casi se escuchaba oxidada ante sus oídos. Ya no recordaba la ultima vez que había reído así.

Marcus observó la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos, como su captor se despegaba de él y se aproximaba a Daryl. Ambos hombres se abrazaron, con palmada en la espalda y articularon palabras que desde su posición no escucho, pero que Carl quién estaba junto a ellos capto a la perfección.

- Maldito cabrón, lo lograste.- Murmuró Rick, a penas rodeo a Daryl con sus brazos.

- Y tú, eres todo un hueso duro de roer.- Afirmó el cazador.

- Daryl Dixon, mí hermano.- Dijo el polícia, al apartarse del castaño pero manteniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.- Porque eso eres, Daryl. Mí hermano.-

Daryl no tuvo más que decir, eso era mucho más de lo que necesitaba. Apartó su mirada del policía y la dirigió a Marcus, quién observaba la escena anonadado.

- Sheriff ¿así es como tratas a mis amigos? -

Y sin decir más se acercó a Marcus, corto las esposas y ayudo al moreno a ponerse de pie. El joven se quito inmediatamente la mordaza, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al ex policía.

- No sabía que era tú amigo.- Admitió Rick, ofreciéndole la mano a Marcus.- Cualquier amigo de Daryl es mí amigo.-

- Esa es su forma de decir disculpa – Dijo el cazador, pendiente de cualquier reacción del joven Larson.

- Disculpa aceptada, pero ni piense que le voy a estrechar la mano.- Respondió el chico, quién regreso hasta sus cosas y se cargo su bolso en su espada.

- Es momento de irnos.- Les alerto Carl, señalando a varios caminantes que se acercaban.

Los cuatro hombres se pusieron en movimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por suerte para todos Michonne había estado oculta en el interior de una de las casas que se encontraban a la afuera de la ciudad, a un par de cuadra donde dejaron la vieja camioneta. La mujer se alegro de ver al cazador con vida, le abrazo y le regalo una sonrisa que ambos compartieron. Durante aquellos meses en prisión los sobrevivientes habían forjados lazos entre ellos, eran una familia.

No tuvieron que preguntar mucho a donde iban, Daryl les ofrecía un lugar seguro y los tres compañeros hasta ese momento aceptaron sin dudar. Marcus tampoco opino, aunque se le notaba descontento por la compañía.

Se pusieron en marcha al atardecer, les quedaba un largo viaje de regreso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? - Preguntó el ex policía a Daryl, ambos iban en la zona de carga ya que en la parte delantera de la camioneta iban Michonne, Carl y Marcus conduciendo.

- ¿Escapar? - Preguntó, a lo que Rick asintió.- Corri, volé el maldito tanque y corrí. Me tropecé con Beth y ambos huimos.-

- ¿Beth, estas con ella? ¿Está viva? - Preguntó el ex policia, con sorpresa y cierto entusiasmo palpable en la voz.

- Si – Contesto – Nos las hemos arreglado para mantenernos vivos -

Pensé que había muerto – Admitió Rick – Cuando huimos encontramos el asiento de bebe que teníamos para Judith, había sangre y caminantes alrededor. Pensé... pensé... que todos estaban muertos.-

- Daryl bajo la mirada, no quería que Rick notará el dolor en su rostro. Él de verdad se había encariñado con la pequeña patea traseros.

- Beth siempre estaba con Jude...-

- Ella regresó por los niños.- Explicó Daryl.- Maggie la había empujado al autobús pero al no encontrar a los niños regreso, fue cuando yo la encontré. Ella regresó por Judith, nunca la encontró...-

Rick asintió.

- Beth se alegrara de verlos.- Continuó el menor de los Dixon, desvió su mirada hacia un sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.

- Gracias -

Daryl le dirigió una mirada a Rick, sin entenderlo.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque lo has vuelto a hacer, has mantenido a mí familia a salvo. Hershel, Maggie, Gleen, Beth... todos eran parte de mí familia.- Explicó – Y la has mantenido viva cuando pensé que estaría muerta. Te agradezco en nombre de Hershel, también. Ahora, ustedes son la única familia que tengo.-

- No tienes porque agradecerlo – Contestó – Yo pude haber mantenido a Beth con vida todo esté tiempo, pero ha sido ella la que me ha mantenido cuerdo. En esté momento, Beth es lo más importante para mí, nunca permitiría que le pase algo. No a ella, a todos menos a ella. -

Rick le dirigió una mirada profunda, confundido por las palabras del hombre frente así y a la vez palpando en su tonó de voz cierta posesividad que nunca había escuchado por parte del hombre.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿eh? - Comentó Rick, sin apartar los ojos del cazador.- ¿Beth y tú...? - Empezó, dejando la pregunta al aire.

- Daryl le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos al policia.

- Eso no es tú problema.-

Rick no agregó nada más, no tenía porque hacerlo. Daryl le había contestado todas sus interrogantes sin la necesidad de hablar.

Todo se había ido al demonio, pero habían manías que aún se mantenían. Rick no podía juzgar a Daryl, él también era un hombre, que extrañaba a su mujer hasta el punto de llegar a enloquecer, echaba de menos su tacto y la calidez de su piel. Mientras él tenía a su hijo, dejando en segundo plano aquellas necesidades, Daryl había tenido a Beth y el policía sabía muy bien que la chica era una persona que se podía ganar el cariño de cualquier persona con facilidad. Les entendía, pero aún así frunció el ceño; la diferencia de edad entre ambos era demasiada. Aunque, ahora que todo se había ido a la mierda eso no debería importarle, aunque sí lo hacia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beth se había encaramado en el techo de su casa desde que el sol se oculto, Jacob se mantenía vigilante ante cualquier sonido, sin abandonar su lugar en la barrera, haciendo caso omiso a la orden que le había dejado Daryl de refugiarse en su casa al anochecer. Donna por su parte se había acomodado en su casa, había acostado a sus niños en la habitación continua a la que ella usaba con Daryl y se mantenía alerta desde la ventana. Estaban demasiado preocupados por los suyos como para dormir.

La rubia fue la primera en ver como dos faros se acercaban rápidamente, utilizando el mismo sistema que Daryl y ella usaban para comunicarse, le aviso con un silbido a Jacob que rápidamente se dirigió hacia el norte y empezó a quitar la barricada. En un par de minutos tanto Beth como Donna se encontraban en el exterior, la más joven corrió a ayudar a Jacob con la barricada, despachando a dos caminantes que se habían quedado atrapados entre las estacas recientemente. Ambos se encargaron de cerrar el paso cuando la camioneta hubo ingresado. Beth dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que la camioneta se detenía y un hombre se bajaba de un salto de ella.

Beth lo reconoció y en segundos corrió hasta el cazador, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

- Bienvenido.- Susurro la joven, dedicándole una sonrisa.

El hombre sonrió y le beso la frente, cariñosamente.

- Te he traído una sorpresa.- Dijo, apartándose lo suficiente para que Beth se diera cuenta de que dos pares de ojos les observaban sorprendidos y un tercer par con cariño.

La chica dejo escapar un gemido, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, se aparto de Daryl y corrió hasta Rick, quién le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- Beth...- Susurro el hombre, apretándola contra sí.

- ¡Estas bien, estas vivo! - Lloriqueo la rubia, alzando la mirada hacia los otros dos sobrevivientes de la prisión.- ¡Carl! - Grito, corriendo hasta el chiquillo que ya la había alcanzado en tamaño, y envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

- Te extrañe – Admitió el más joven, mientras abrazaba a la rubia.- No sabes cuanto te extrañe.-

Beth sollozo un poco más fuerte, Michonne se acerco hasta ella y comenzó a frotarle la espalda, mientras que la chica aun seguía aferrada al joven.

Daryl se encaminó lentamente hasta ellos, sabía que Rick le observaba atentamente, cuando los alcanzó rozo la espalda de Beth para que la chica desviara sus ojos a los de él.

- Llévalos adentro, voy a acomodar todo esto.-

La chica asintió, les dedico una sonrisa tanto a Carl como a Michonne, y los guió al interior de la casa.

- Este es un buen lugar.- Comentó Rick, observando lo que habían logrado sus amigos y dispuesto a darle una mano al cazador.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** Yo misma me sorprendo de lo responsable que he sido al escribir esté fic, ya voy por el cuarto capítulo y no me he parado, a pesar de que ya no cuento con todo el tiempo que podría dedicarle a esto. Creo que nos quedará dos o tres capítulos más antes de darle un fin, dado que quiero terminar está historia a ver si me sumerjo en una más compleja y detallada, un proyecto un poco más largo, diferente a esté (porque creo que lo que tenía que contar en está historia ya lo estoy haciendo). _

_Bueno ¿qué les ha parecido el encuentro con el grupo de Rick? En esté fic, al menos esté grupo, no fue a parar en Terminus y se han mantenido en el camino como han hecho Daryl y Beth, viajando hacia el norte, refugiándose cada noche en un lugar distinto. Por otro lado, me imagino que para Rick, los sobrevivientes, ese grupo intimo de la prisión, se convirtió en su familia (a parte de Carl), así que el encontrarse con Beth y Daryl vivos es para él sumamente importante, aunque quizá no esté muy de acuerdo con su relación. _

_Espero no tardarme en publicar el nuevo capítulo, hasta el próximo. _

* * *

_Un review, y Rick te dará un abrazo de oso. _


	5. V

_¡Buenas noches! :) _

_A esta hora de la madrugada (2.29 am) les vengo a traer el quinto capitulo de The Last Light. Como siempre: Espero que les agrade. _

_**Disclairmer:** Los personajes, la trama, y realmente el mundo TWD le pertenecen a sus creadores Robert Kirkman y Frank Darabont._

* * *

_**Recomendaciones musicales:** Revolution Men - The Union Underground y Broken - Seether feat. Amy Lee_

* * *

**The Last Light**

* * *

**V**

* * *

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_**Broken – Sether**_

_**.**_

_"Desearía que tuvieras la niñez que yo tuve, pero eso no sucederá.La gente va a morir. Yo voy a morir. Mamá.No hay forma de que puedas estar listo para ello" _

**_Rick Grimes_**

La flecha rasgo el aire rápidamente, atravesando el vientre del conejo.

Beth sonrió. Había dejado escapar una presa anteriormente, pero el conejo compensaba aquella ardilla que huyó de ella tras haber fallado un tiro. Le dirigió una mirada triunfal a Daryl, quién como siempre se mantenía a su sombra.

- Voy mejorando.- Dijo – Pronto seré mejor que tú.-

Daryl bufó, pasando por su lado y tomando el conejo. En su cinto ya colgaban tres ardillas.

- Sigue soñando, Greene.- Murmuro el hombre, posando sus ojos en la chica.

- Ya quisieras…- Le contesto a su vez, acercándose al hombre.

La rubia cargaba el arco nuevo que Daryl le había conseguido en su viaje a la ciudad y colgada justo sobre su pecho relucía la pequeña libélula de fantasía. Beth se acercó hasta Daryl, más animada de lo que él hombre la había visto en meses, se puso de puntillas y le robó un beso, apenas un rocé de sus labios. Él cazador también le sonrío a cambio.

- ¿Crees que con esto será suficiente? – Preguntó la chica, señalando su pequeño botín.

- Sí, por lo menos para hoy. Además, Jacob también se dirigía al lago está mañana, sí tuvo suerte tal vez podamos comer algo de pescado.- La rubia asintió.

- Bien, supongo que podemos regresar.-

Daryl asintió como toda respuesta, acomodando la ballesta en su hombro y abriendo el paso para regresar.

- He pensado que deberíamos invitar a Carl la próxima vez – Continuó la rubia.- No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento que se ha vuelto más duro. Ha cambiado. No es el mismo chico que me acompañaba y me echaba una mano cuando lo necesitaba en la prisión.-

El hombre le dirigió una mirada por encima de su hombro, notando que la expresión en el rostro se había tornado serio, evidenciando cierta preocupación.

- Todos hemos cambiado, dulzura.- Afirmo, aunque entendía a lo que se refería Beth.

- Lo sé, pero Carl ha _cambiado demasiado_.- Aseguró.- Y está bien, todos hemos cambiado, al menos yo lo he hecho. Pero él se ha vuelto más taciturno, siento… no sé…. Creo que se ha vuelto alguien diferente, más peligroso… No sé cómo decirlo.-

El cazador no necesitaba que Beth se lo explicará, él también lo había notado. Carl parecía haber perdido toda inocencia o inmadurez que un chico de su edad debería demostrar, se había tornado una persona fría, callada y taciturna, y en sus ojos se reflejaba una letalidad de la que antes carecía. En ocasiones se había visto tentado a preguntarle a Rick, pero inmediatamente se arrepentía porque juzgaba que aquel no era asunto suyo; pero la verdad, es que él también apreciaba esa _peligrosidad_ que exudaba esté nuevo Carl, sobretodo en esa mirada fiera que le dedicaba el chico al cazador cada vez que Beth se encontraba cerca.

- No pienses tanto en ello.- Le aconsejó, tras unos minutos de silencio.

Desde la llegada de Rick, Michonne y Carl, las cosas se habían tornado diferentes, y en muchos aspectos esas diferencias eran muy positivas. Rick tenía madera de líder, pero en vez de tomar el control del caserío, se adaptó adaptado a las normas que él estableció, y entre ambos, Michonne y Jacob habían establecido un pequeño consejo en fin de tomar las decisiones más acertadas para todos. Al ser más, Daryl se sentía con una mayor libertad de ir a cazar, sin necesidad de estar preocupado por limpiar las trampas de caminantes, que se había convertido en el trabajo de Rick y Michonne, mientras que Jacob y Marcus se habían empecinado en mejorar las barreras. Eran más bocas para alimentar, pero también eran un mayor número de manos dispuestas a trabajar y a defender su refugio.

La ayuda extra así como la familiaridad se le antojaba agradable, más no siempre. Había estado aproximadamente 8 meses solo con la compañía de Beth, ambos se acostumbraron a la presencia del otro, a sus modos y manías, desarrollando su propia rutina y lenguaje. Los Larson no habían hecho mella en ella, a pesar de que Donna o Jacob podían reprobar su relación, no se entrometían y mantenían una distancia prudencial de la pareja y ahora de los recién llegados. Pero en cambio, con sus amigos la situación era distinta. Ellos habían conocido cuando Beth y Daryl apenas cruzaban las palabras necesarias y suponía que era impactante el apreciar la evolución de su relación. Rick no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que pasaba entre ellos, Carl quién en un pasado estaba prendido de Beth ahora le dedicaba miradas frías al cazador mientras que Michonne era la única se mantenía fuera del asunto.

Tan solo unos días atrás el ex policía había intentado hablar con él, tanteó el terreno, más el cazador se había retirado con cualquier excusa oportuna. Sabía que Beth a su vez había mantenido una charla con Donna, pero al menos en esa ocasión la rubia supo marcar distancia, construyo una barrera ante su relación y el mundo, de manera que la enfermera había decidido no volver a opinar.

En cierta manera, Daryl añoraba los días en que solo eran Beth y él, porque aunque ahora estaban más seguros, reunidos nuevamente con sus amigos, también tenía que enfrentarse a que en ese mundo que habían perdido su relación no hubiera sido bien vista. Aunque como le dijo la pequeña Greene: _"El mundo se lo ha llevado el demonio, lo único que importaban es que ahora estaba juntos"._

Decidido a no pensar más en ello, suficiente tenía con aquellas ideas que de vez en cuando cruzaban por su mente, en donde se repetía así mismo que él no era lo que Beth realmente necesitaba. Se acercó a la rubia, apoyo su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y afianzo su agarre. La chica le dedicó una de las sonrisas más radiantes que le hubiera ofrecido y ambos siguieron su camino en silencio hacia el caserío.

.

.

.

.

.

Rick observó por encima de la barrera como las siluetas de Daryl y Beth se comenzaban a acercar. A una señal, Marcus comenzó a destrabar la barrera y Michonne se adelantó para eliminar algunos de los caminantes que se habían quedado atorado en las trampas, al encontrarse a unos metros de distancia, la pequeña rubia así como el cazador también despacharon a unos caminantes que se acercaban.

A diferencia de la prisión, la misma geografía del lugar, mantenía a los caminantes lejos y solo debían preocuparse por algunos de ellos, siendo la manada de mayor tamaño que hubiera llegado hasta ellos de tan solo unos 12 muertos. Aun así, Rick no dejaba de preocuparse por el número de caminantes que al parecer se estaba incrementando diariamente, supuso que por el ruido que causaban en sus quehaceres diarios. Lo que también le consternaba, era la idea de que así como los Larson o ellos llegaron a esos parajes, podía haber personas que también lo hicieran y él no se sentía capaz de confiar en los despojos que quedaban de la humanidad. Y en ese pequeño relicto de seguridad del que se habían apropiado aún faltaban armas y municiones para protegerlo.

- ¿Cómo les fue con la caza? – Escucho que Michonne le preguntaba a los recién llegado.

- Bastante bien – Respondió Beth, señalando el botín que colgaba de la cintura de Daryl.- Hoy cenaremos conejo a la Beth – Bromeó, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer.

- Eso quiere decir que tú lo vas a preparar ¿no? – Comentó el cazador.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no? –

Una leve sonrisa se forjo en el rostro de Rick al notar como Daryl se apreciaba más relajado que antes, aunque seguía siendo tosco y taciturno, cuando estaba al lado de Beth se le veía calmado y se podía decir que hasta feliz. La verdad era que no estaba de acuerdo con aquella relación, pero como _hermano_ de Daryl y de alguna manera sintiéndose responsable de la hija de Hershel, estaba feliz por lo que el cazador había hecho con la chica y viceversa.

- ¿Y la pesca? – Le preguntó la rubia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Nos fue bien, Jacob se encuentra limpiando los pescados. Creo que pondrá algunos a salar.-

- ¡Bien! – Exclamo la pequeña Greene, adelantándose al grupo.- Iré a ayudar a Donna con los niños y con la colada.- Explicó. - Luego voy por ese conejo.- Dijo la rubia, centrándose solo en Daryl. El cazador asintió como toda respuesta.

Cuando Beth se encontró a unos metros de distancia y Marcus regresó a su puesto de vigía sobre la barrera, la expresión de Rick se tornó un poco más seria.

- He estado pensando…- Comentó, ganándose inmediatamente la atención de Daryl y Michonne.- Que debemos tratar de encontrar un mayor número de armas.-

- De momento creo que estamos bien.- Admitió la mujer.- No creo que debiéramos exponernos cuando tenemos los rifles que consiguió Daryl, así como el resto de las armas blancas. Con ellas podemos controlar a los caminantes….-

- Pero Rick no está hablando de los caminantes ¿o me equivocó? – Sentenció Daryl.

- No, no te equivocas. Tú misma lo viste, Michonne ¿Cuántos campamentos destruidos encontramos? ¡Tres! Refugios que estaban actos para mantener a los caminantes fuera.- Explicó el policía.- Beth nos contó de su incidente en la caravana, esos hombres que llegaron por ustedes. Nosotros también tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un grupo, cazadores, bandidos, hombres que querían venganza y pretendían dañarnos como fuera lugar.-

Michonne asintió.

- Tienes un buen punto, Rick. Pero cuando recorrimos la ciudad ya no quedaba nada.- Apunto la mujer.- La estación de policía estaba plagada de caminantes y adentrarse a la ciudad nuevamente, no a los suburbios, sino al centro en busca de una armería que podría estar completamente saqueada, sería un suicidio. –

- Podríamos ir al norte, deberíamos encontrar un par de pueblos.- Sugirió Daryl.- Quizá….-

- O también me lo podrían dejar a mí.- Opinó la mujer.- Necesitaría un par de cadenas y algunos caminantes. Podría pasar desapercibida, entrar y tomar lo que necesitamos y regresar.-

A ninguno de los hombres le gustaba aquella idea, pero el usar los caminantes como disfraz era una de las pocas ideas sensatas que mantenían.

- No vas a ir sola.- Pronunció Rick.- Esto lo tenemos que pensarlo bien. No puedo arriesgarte Michonne, ni a Daryl ni a los demás. Tenemos que estar seguro de que lo que hagamos va a funcionar.-

- Sin mencionar, que necesitas estar un par de días con los caminantes, para que su olor se te impregne.- Dijo el cazador.- Por el momento, debemos optar por ir al norte. Los pueblos pueden haber sido saqueados, pero aun podríamos encontrar algo útil.-

Rick estuvo de acuerdo.

- Tampoco se puede dejar el caserío sin vigilancia.-

- Podríamos ir Michonne y yo….- Soltó Daryl – Tienes razón – Dijo, refiriéndose a Rick.- Tenemos pocas municiones y aunque las barreras pueden mantener a los caminantes lejos, no podemos enfrentarnos a un grupo de bandidos. No podemos permitirnos perder esto… - _Él no se podía permitir arriesgar a Beth._

- Sí lo vamos a hacer, lo haremos bien.- Dijo Rick. – Tenemos que prepararnos.-

- Creo que está noche podemos conversar sobre esto, después de la cena.- Comentó Michonne.- No creo que ahorita sea el momento.-

Y ambos hombres dirigieron la mirada a donde se encontraban Beth y Carl observándoles, la primera con una expresión consternada en el rostro mientras que el segundo les dirigía una fría mirada.

.

.

.

.

.

Su reflejo le devolvió una triste sonrisa desde el espejo agrietado que colgaba en el baño.

Al menos dos veces a la semana Daryl la complacía con un baño, ambos iban hasta el riachuelo cargados de tobos que llenaban de agua y que luego la chica calentaba a la leña. Al principio, cuando solo eran ellos dos no podía hacerlo tan continuamente, pero desde la llega de los demás, Daryl se encontraba un poco más confiado y accedía con más facilidad a esos caprichos.

Desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos, compartían cada baño; más aquel día Daryl había tenido que encargarse de acompañar a Rick hasta el pequeño taller que se encontraba a las afueras del caserío, planeaban arreglar un segundo carro y necesitaban algunas herramientas antes de que oscureciera y Marcus cerrara completamente las barreras.

Sus amigos llevaban casi dos semanas con ellos, siendo aquella situación tan reconfortante que había tratado de despejar su mente de cualquier preocupación. Estaban bien, vivos, tenían un refugio que cada día se fortalecía más y contaba con la compañía de Daryl, quién seguía manteniendo su promesa de estar con ella. Se sentía feliz. Sin embargo, cuando observo la gravedad en el rostro del cazador así como en el de Michonne y Rick aquella tarde, algo dentro de ello le susurro que todo lo que estaban viviendo era la _calma antes de la tormenta_; y temía, como en esos días en que vagueaba sin rumbo junto a Daryl, sin saber a qué atenerse.

Se mordió el interior de las mejillas cuando sintió que un sollozo escalaba desde lo bajo de su pecho hasta sus labios, quiso acallarlo y tuvo éxito, al menos con el primero, el segundo se le hizo imposible. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Por alguna razón, la idea que aquella paz pudiera verse interrumpida la abatía, casi como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua helada.

No quería que esos meses de calma acabaran, ni que la historia de la prisión se volviera a repetir. No estaba preparada para perder a alguien más, mucho menos a Daryl. El cazador se había vuelto su mundo aquellos meses, no podía imaginarse que haría ella sí pasaba algo que les separaba. Simplemente, no podría sobrevivir.

Otra oleada de lágrimas la derrumbo, cayendo de rodillas sobre los azulejos que recubrían el piso del baño. Trato de cubrirse los labios para acallar su lloriqueo, su otra mano se plantó sobre su vientre de forma protectora y tras ese gesto no pudo controlarse más, su cuerpo se estremeció y los gimoteos se intensificaron.

- Papá, Maggie…- Sollozo, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.- Como les necesito…-

No estaba segura, no había manera de comprobarlo que no fuera esperar. Pero ella lo sentía, los pequeños cambios en su cuerpo, hace tres semanas que su sangre menstrual debía haber aparecido y aún no lo hacía.

_Y su paz se veía amenazada con una tormenta desconocida…._

Daryl abrió la puerta bruscamente, la madera chocó contra la pared. Había escuchado los sollozos de Beth y no había podido resistir el escucharla, más no esperaba encontrarla derrumbada sobre el piso del baño, a penas con su ropa interior puesta, las mejillas rojas y las lágrimas tallando caminos por su rostro. Tenía tiempo que no la veía llorar así, pensaba que más nunca lo haría.

- ¡Beth! –

Como pudo la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama que solían compartir, el trémulo cuerpo de la rubia se sentía tan frágil en sus brazos que lo único que tuvo que cubrirlo con sus brazos y apegarla todo lo que pudo contra su pecho, donde la chica escondió su rostro y empapo la franela que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Qué ocurre, dulzura? – Le preguntó, casi en un susurro. Ella tan solo negó.

- Los necesito, Daryl.- Dijo ella tras unos minutos de silencio.- No sabes cuánto los necesito, a Maggie y a mí papá…. Los necesito conmigo.- Gimió.

Él no supo qué hacer ni mucho menos qué decir.

.

.

.

.

.

Donna y Michonne, limpiaban unos cuantos pescados, mientras Beth jugaba con la pequeña Mary.

El olor a pescado nunca le había molestado más de lo usual, apenas y le hacía fruncir la nariz, pero aquella mañana a pesar de estar distraída peinando a la pequeña sintió como el desagradable hedor le golpeaba y le revolvía inmediatamente el estómago, sintió el sabor de la bilis en su paladar así como la primera arcada. Se llevó rápidamente la mano a la boca, dejo a la niña en el suelo y corrió a uno de los baños, con una segunda arcada descargo todo el contenido de su estómago en el retrete.

Las lágrimas recorrieron inmediatamente a sus ojos, un gemido se escapó de sus labios y casi se sintió tentada a abrazar el excusado, ya que no se sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. De un momento a otro había perdido todas sus fuerzas.

Una mano le acarició la espalda suavemente, obligándola a alzar la vista. Michonne la observaba con una sonrisa triste, tras de ella Donna se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta con su pequeña en brazos.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto la mujer, ella se las arregló para asentir.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – Pregunto la ex enfermera, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

Beth negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé, un par de semanas.- Respondió finalmente, casi queriendo desaparecer.

- ¡Ay niña! – Exclamo Donna, acercándose a ella y abrazándola con una familiaridad que nunca habían compartido.

Michonne también le miraba de una manera extraña, como entendiendo perfectamente los temores de ambas mujeres, y con razón, ninguna de las dos podía imaginarse que la peor pesadilla de Donna y el nuevo temor de Beth, era el infierno del cual la samurái apenas había podido escapar.

- Todo estará bien.- Susurro, no muy convencida, Michonne.

- ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Daryl? – Preguntó Donna, despegándose de la rubia y ayudándola a incorporarse.

Beth volvió a negar, dejando caer los brazos en un gesto de rendición.

- No sé cómo hacerlo, no sé cómo le sentará.- Murmuro.

- Pero no puedes seguir ocultándoselo, no es exactamente algo que puedas ocultar.- Comenzó Donna.- Además, él es el padre, tiene que saberlo…-

- ¿Padre? – Aquella interrupción hizo que las tres mujeres desviaran la mirada a la puerta del baño.

Carl les miraba con una intensidad que tan solo Michonne conocía, una rabia que solo había visto reflejada en su rostros cuando tropezaron con los restos de un campamento.

- ¿Vas a…. tú… estás embarazada? – Preguntó el chico, clavando esos ojos en la rubia.

Beth apenas podía gesticular palabra, nunca había visto esa mirada en Carl y mucho menos se encontraba preparada para el torrente de emociones que parecía haberse desbordado en su interior.

- Carl, yo….- Comenzó sin saber muy bien que decir- Eso creo.-

E inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle dicho aquello. Él chico se dio vuelta inmediatamente y como un vendaval se alejó del baño.

.

.

.

.

.

- Vamos a necesitar otra batería – Apunto Rick, revisando el interior de un carro.

- Y más gasolina – Afirmó Daryl, verificando que el tanque estaba casi vació.

El cazador escupió al suelo, justo en el momento en que la puerta de la casa de los Larson se abría de golpe y un enfurecido Carl salía de ella.

Luke, el hijo de Donna, casi tuvo que apartarse de un saltó cuando Carl pasó a su lado y sin que nadie se lo esperará, el más chico le arrojo un puñetazo a Daryl.

- ¡CARL! – Grito Rick, cuando el chico volvía a embestir contra el cazador.

Tanto la experiencia, el tamaño y la fuerza marcaban una diferencia abismal entre Carl y Daryl, y aunque el chico contaba con una rabia que le quemaba por dentro, no llego ni rozar al cazador sin contar con el factor sorpresa. El mayor de los hombres le sujeto un brazo, le aplico una llave y lo inmovilizó tan rápido, que el chico estuvo a punto de que se le escaparan unas lágrimas de pura frustración.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Carl?! – Exclamó Daryl, con los dientes apretados y tal aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria para controlar al chico.- ¡Te has vuelto jodidamente loco!-

- ¡Suéltame, desgraciado! –

- ¡Carl! – Volvió a llamarlo Rick, claramente furioso.- ¡¿Qué diablos te ocurre?! ¡Cálmate, maldición!-

- ¡Maldición, suéltame! –

Daryl lo empujo de tal manera que el chico apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio, por lo que se ganó una nueva mirada asesina por parte del menor de los Grimes.

- ¡¿Qué diablos me ocurre?! – Chillo el chico, fuera de sus cabales.- ¡Él me ocurre! ¿Por qué coño le tenías que hacer eso a ella?-

- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! – Volvió a insistir Rick.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Beth? – Escupió Daryl, comenzando a perder el control.- ¡¿Qué se supone que le hice?!-

- ¡Beth va a ser madre! – Prácticamente vomitó el chico, y unas lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro.- ¡¿Es que quieres que le ocurra lo mismo que a mí mamá?! ¡Yo tuve que matar a mí mamá! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –

-¡CARL! – El grito de Beth resonó muy tarde.

Carl salió corriendo de vuelta a la casa de los Larson, siendo Michonne quién lo siguiera. Rick no sabía que decir, mucho menos cómo actuar. Observo a Beth, quién se encontraba llorando, con Donna consolándola. Luego posó sus ojos en el cazador, quién tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y un gesto indescifrable.

- ¡MUERTOS! – Se escuchó de repente el grito de Marcus desde el techo de una de las casas - ¡Muchos de ellos! –

- ¡Mary, Luke, adentro! – Exclamó a su vez Jacob, quién había observado en silencio la escena.

- ¡Todos con sus armas! – Vociferó Daryl, reaccionando por primera vez y abriéndose camino hacia las barreras.

Rick por poco fue consiente de la situación, le dirigió una mirada a las mujeres que aún se encontraban en el portal de la casa.

- ¡ADENTRO! – Gritó - ¡Enciérrense en el ático, como lo hemos hablado ya! -

Y sin agregar nada más, se dispuso a defender las barreras.

.

.

.

.

.

En plena batalla Daryl se transformó en un arma asesina. Acertó la mayoría de los disparos que hizo tanto con su ballesta como con el rifle que llevaba colgado en la espalda, cuando derribo la primera línea de caminantes y sus flechas se acabaron, saltó la barrera sin hacer caso a los gritos de Rick y Jacob, y comenzó a matar caminantes a golpes, con su ballesta o su cuchillo. Marcus lo cubría desde el techo, disparando certeramente a la cabeza de los muertos o al menos derrumbándolos el tiempo suficiente para que el cazador los remataros.

Pronto lo siguió Michonne, cuya katana rasgaba el aire y desmembraba a los muertos vivientes. Rick también abandonó la seguridad de la barrera cuando se le acabaron las balas, tomó una de las palas que habían dispuesto cerca de la barrera y comenzó a golpear caminantes.

Tardaron aproximadamente media hora en acabar con la manada de caminantes, la más grande a la cual se habían enfrentado en todo ese tiempo. Un total de 35 caminantes, algunos habían logrado llegar hasta las barreras, abriéndose camino entre las estacas, y rozar los paneles de aluminio que habían utilizado para la construcción de la barricada. Jacob se encargó de ellos.

Cuando el peligro hubo pasado, Jacob y Marcus se dispusieron a acomodar las trampas, a reponer los alambres y las estacas. Rick buscó la camioneta y sin compartir una palabra con Daryl cargaron la mayor parte de los cuerpos, los depositaron en una pila y le prendieron fuego, usando un poco de alcohol que habían encontrado. Aquel ataque les había recordado que no podían confiarse, el peligro aún se encontraba latente.

Daryl cruzó la barrera con el rostro cubierto de sangre y restos de cerebro, cruzo el tramo que dividía la casa que compartía con Beth y sus amigos con la de los Larson, y se introdujo en su casa. No se sentía en condiciones para afrontar esta nueva realidad.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿No deberías descansar? – Preguntó Rick, encarnándose en la barricada como él se encontraba.

- Alguien tiene que vigilar.- Respondió cortante.

- Yo podría hacerlo.-

El cazador le dirigió una fría mirada.

- ¿Has hablado con Beth? – Le interrogó.

- Aún no.- Gruño Daryl.

- Deberías hacerlo….- Le aconsejó Rick, posando su mirada en el cielo estrellado.

El hombre estrello su puño contra la barricada.

- ¡Jure que la iba a proteger! – Exclamó en voz baja – Y ahora… ahora está en peligro por mí culpa.-

Rick no comentó nada, aquella noticia le había hecho recordar a Lori y su pequeña hija desaparecida.

- Tienes a Beth, una oportunidad, una esperanza.- Dijo el ex policía.- Eso es mucho más de lo que algunos tenemos.-

- Pero Carl….-

- Carl es un niño que no debería estar viviendo está situación ¡Joder! Ninguno de nosotros – Exclamo Rick, mostrando su frustración por primera vez aquel día.- Los deje solos. Permití que un error me arrebatará a mí esposa y a mí niño, Carl no tenía que estar ahí, él no debía haber hecho lo que hizo. Era yo quién tenía que estar junto a Lori, tenía que ser yo quien tomará la decisión, quién jalara el gatillo… ¡Maldición, Carl era un niño y tuvo que dispararle a su propia madre! –

Se pasó la mano furiosamente por el cabello.

- Carol o Hershel debían estar con Lori, no Maggie.- Continuó – Ella debía estar en las celdas, con los sedantes que habíamos conseguido, las vendas, las suturas, con el equipo.- Y las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos del sheriff.- Ocurrieron tantas cosas que no debieron pasar, tantas muertes. Todo el maldito mundo está mal.-

Daryl apartó la mirada del hombre, escupió, sintiendo que él no era el indicado para escuchar aquella confesión tan personal por parte del hombre. Él no era alguien sociable, nunca lo había sido.

- Aunque perder a Lori me enloqueció, Carl y Judith me mantuvieron en pie.- Susurró – Moriría si perdiera a Carl, ya perdí a Jude, no puedo perder a mí hijo.- Confesó – Y tú no puedes el permitirte perder a Beth, ahora menos que nunca.

- ¡Joder! – Gruño Daryl.

- No tiene que ser como dice Carl. Beth no es Lori, esto no es la prisión; ustedes cuentan con Donna.- Señaló.

- ¡Y que tenga que vivir en este jodido mundo! – Exclamó el cazador.

- Sobreviviremos, no sé cómo ni donde, pero hallaremos la manera de sobrevivir, de hallar cierta normalidad en este infierno.- Afirmo Rick.

- No eres capaz de tragarte esas mentiras ¿no? –

- Eso intento…- Admitió Rick.

.

.

.

.

.

Rick lo suplió, lo que le permitió regresar a su habitación.

Encontró a Beth dormida, envuelta entre sabanas y en posición fetal; aquella estampa se le antojaba tan vulnerable. Se quitó la cazadora sin perder de vista a la rubia, se despojó de su franela, del cinturón y del calzado, y se introdujo en la cama.

Sintió a la rubia removerse en sueños, así que aprovecho en apegarse a su cuerpo. Aspiro una bocanada de su aroma, la envolvió con sus brazos y beso su caballera.

No podía asegurar lo que les deparaba el futuro, pero de lo único que estaba seguro es que él haría cualquier cosa para que Beth _sobreviviera_ y junto a ella, ese no nato que ahora crecía en su interior. _Él no permitiría que nada les pasara_.

* * *

**Continuara….**

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_:_ Supongo que para esté momento muchas(os) de las lectoras(os) de este fic querrán o golpearme o abrazarme, yo aun no decido que debo hacer en mí caso. En primer lugar, el caserío les ha ofrecido hasta ahora un lugar seguro, pero en un apocalipsis zombie, dudo que halla pocos lugares que realmente sean seguro contra caminante y mucho menos contra personas, que como hemos visto en la serie, suelen ser más terroríficas que los propios caminantes. Por eso Rick, con su instinto de supervivencia, nos recordó que aunque estén a salvo, no se encuentran exentos de futuros ataques (como se demostró a lo último con la manada de caminantes). _

_Por otro lado, sí, sé que algunas me querrán matar por el pequeño secreto que guardaba Beth. Pero seamos realista, llevan 9 meses juntos, en ese tiempo la mitad han estado solos, compartiendo e intimando, y déjenme recordarles que es el apocalipsis y dudo que halla producción de condones y pastillas anticonceptivas, y por mucho que Daryl halla tomado medidas, no confió (y como quedó demostrado mientra escribía) que esto pueda evitar un embarazo. Y cuando hablamos de embarazos, hijos y mujeres amadas, obviamente hay un montón de personas afectadas. Michonne perdió a su pequeño, Rick y Carl a su esposa y madre respectivamente, y ambos a la pequeña Judith (aunque no saben que aun sigue viva). La reacción de Carl es entendible, en primer lugar porque él estaba enamorado de Beth durante la prisión, y en segundo lugar por lo vivido con Lori. Por otro lado, no crean que la noticia le sienta tan bien a Daryl, él no tuvo un padre ejemplar, así que está nueva responsabilidad le va a dar más de un dolor de cabeza. _

_En fin, ya esto está a punto de terminar :) Para el próximo capitulo tendrán más de Beth/Daryl y del resto de los supervivientes. _

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, un abrazo de oso. _

* * *

**_Un review, para que Carl te brinde su apoyo. _**

* * *

_Antes de irme, mí más profundos agradecimientos a **Dark Girl,** lectora anónima (y por lo cual soy incapaz de contestar su reviews) quién desde el comienzo me ha acompañado y animado, por lo cual te doy las GRACIAS, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus comentarios. También quiero agradecer a **Guest** y **Caro,** quién se tomaron su tiempo en dejarme un review ;) A los demás, les contesto de forma privada. Un abrazo. _


	6. VI

_¡Hola gentecilla! :) Les prometí un capítulo pronto y aquí lo tienen :D Como siempre, espero que les agrade. _

_**Disclairmer:** Los personajes y la trama le pertenecen tanto a Robert Kirkman como a Frank Darabont, yo solo los estoy tomando prestados para satisfacer un poco mis ilusiones de fan._

* * *

_**Música recomendada: **All I Need - Within Temptation, Breath - Breaking Benjamins y Cat and Mouse - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. _

* * *

**The Last Light**

* * *

**VI**

* * *

"_La amistad no tiene un valor de supervivencia, sino más bien es una de las cosas que da valor a la supervivencia"_

_**Clive Staples Lewis.**_

* * *

.

Antes de que el sol despuntara por el horizonte, Daryl ya se había despertado. Abandonó la cama tan silenciosamente rápido, que Beth entrevió en aquel gesto la intención del hombre de huir de ella. Apretó contra su pecho la cobija, mordiéndose las mejillas internamente para evitar que un sollozo se le escapará.

De verdad le dolía que el cazador se comportará de aquella manera cuando ella sentía que lo necesitaba más que nunca. Tenía miedo, tanto que dudaba alguna vez estar tan aterrada como ahora se encontraba. Como Daryl, y todos sus compañeros, ella también escuchó las duras palabras de Carl. El recordar a Lori se sentía como una puñalada en el pecho, no solo por el apreció que había desarrollado por la mujer esos meses juntos o porque había sido precisamente ella quién le había salvado la vida, cuando los caminantes atacaron su granja. Sino todo lo que significaba su muerte, tan relacionada a sus actuales circunstancias.

No había querido pensar en ello, a pesar de que desde hace días ya sospechaba de su condición. Simplemente, ingenuamente creyó que hasta no asumirla como cierta, está no se haría realidad. Pero la verdad le había golpeado fuertemente en la cara, no solo a ella sino a todo el mundo. Y Carl… Su querido Carl solo había hecho mella en ella. Nunca lo había visto así, tan enojado, asustado y dolido. Todos habían sido capaz de palpar el dolor en su intercambio de palabras con Daryl, la culpa por lo que le había ocurrido a Lori y el miedo que sentía por ella, porque según lo que había presenciado, casi podía apostar que Carl esperaba que a ella le ocurriera lo mismo que a su difunta madre.

Y de alguna manera, ella también lo temía.

Sabía que las mujeres habían dado a luz una y otra vez desde el principio de los tiempos, que aquel acto era lo más maravilloso y natural en la vida de cualquier mujer. Pero también sabía que antes de la medicina moderna un gran porcentaje de madres e hijos morían durante el parto. Peor aún, muchos bebes ni siquiera llegaban a sobrevivir más allá de unas semanas. Y no sabía que era peor, sí el miedo a morir o al de perder a ese bebe que aún no nacía. Después de todo ella había perdido a Judith, que aunque no fuera su hija de sangre, había llegado a considerarla suya.

Pensar en la pequeña Grimes hizo que una nueva oleada de lágrimas volvieran a empaparle las mejillas. Era _ella_ quién debía proteger a la pequeña, era _ella_ quién había asumido esa responsabilidad. _Era la parte que le correspondía_. Y en vez de mantenerla viva, la había perdido. Se había sentido tan enloquecida por la muerte de su padre, tan fuera de sí, que cuando llego al autobús y se dio cuenta que ninguno de los niños se encontraba en él, solo pudo sentir que alguien le lanzaba un balde de agua fría y aprovechando su sorpresa, le había arrancado otro trozo más de su corazón.

Le era increíblemente doloroso pensar en ello, pero aún más el pensar en ese bebe que se estaba formando en su vientre. A pesar de que ahora lo aceptaba, que su mano acariciaba la planicie de su abdomen, ahí donde él seguramente se encontraba, no podía apagar todas las emociones que aquel descubrimiento había despertado en ella. Pero un solo pensamiento revoloteaba una y otra vez en su mente, sí no había sido capaz de proteger a su pequeña niña ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con el ser que ahora se formaba dentro de ella? ¿Cómo podría traer al mundo un niño, cuando en el mundo se había extinguido la vida y lo único que quedaba eran manadas de muertos y personas que _solo_ sabían sobrevivir?

Pero a pesar de todo, del dolor, el miedo y la culpa, de que Daryl hubiera huido de ella o que Carl le haya visto como si estuviera sentenciada a muerte, no podía dejar de pensar que en tanta miseria, muerte y desolación, ese pequeño era lo único bueno que ese mundo le había deparado a alguien como ella. _Su hijo y Daryl_, y por ellos sería capaz de dar su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

Daryl y Rick fueron los encargados de ir a cazar ese día.

A diferencia de Beth, Rick se mantuvo casi todo el tiempo en silencio, gesto que el cazador agradeció. No tenía las más mínimas ganas de socializar, sí hubiera sido por él se hubiera ido a cazar solo, pero como muy bien le recordó Rick, el día anterior habían sufrido un ataque alarmante por parte de los muertos y era posible que aún quedaban rezagados por los bosques. En conclusión, no era un buen día para encaminarse solo por aquellas veredas.

Rick le hizo una seña y observo el plumaje de un pavo silvestre cuando el ave se encaramaba en las ramas bajas de un árbol. Nunca había visto uno en estado natural, suponía que aquellas aves se habían escapado de una granja, encontrando la manera de sobrevivir a un mundo muerto. Apunto su ballesta mientras Rick le cubría la espalda, clavo su mirada en el ave y segundo después una flecha le atravesaba el pecho.

- Feliz día de gracia – Bromeó, aunque no había ningún tipo de humor en sus palabras.

- Supongo que sí… – Admitió el ex policía – No como algo así desde antes que todo se fuera al demonio.-

Daryl se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba a tomar su trofeo.

- Creo que Donna se alegrará en preparar algo que no sean ardillas.- Comentó Rick, acercándose al cazador tras echarle una mirada a los alrededores.- Espero que a Beth le siente bien.-

La mandíbula de Daryl se tensó, echo el cuerpo del pavo al interior de su bolsa y se lo acomodó en la espalda. Rick no perdió ningún detalle.

- ¿Has hablado con Beth? – Preguntó, sin querer caer en indirectas.

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.- Gruño Daryl, comenzando a marchar de regreso. Rick lo detuvo.

- Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Por qué no has hablado con Beth? – Soltó – Te levantaste antes del alba y dudo que anoche hallas hablado con ella-

- Y cómo te dije: Ese no es tú problema.- Contestó con dureza.

El cazador no estaba preparado para el rápido movimiento de Rick, apenas fue consiente como el policía lo tomaba de las solapas de su chaleco y lo empujaba contra el tronco de un árbol. La mirada del hombre se había tornado fría, amenazante, y supuso de donde Carl había heredado ese gesto.

- ¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?!

- Entiende algo, Daryl – Susurro Rick – Sé que no es nuestro problema y lo menos que quiero es interferir en lo que sea que Beth y tú tengan ¡Joder! No me importa que tú le lleves el doble de su edad mientras la chica esté bien – Afirmó – Pero las cosas han cambiado y no voy a permitir que algún miembro de mí familia sufra, y eso te incluye a ti y a Beth.-

La presión que hacia Rick contra el cazador disminuyo, pero no lo soltó.

- Me importa un comino que no sea mí asunto, pero no voy a permitir que te apartes como normalmente haces.- Explicó Rick – Has cambiado, hermano, y eso ha sido gracias a Beth. Así que no voy a permitir que te alejes de ella, tienes que afrontar tú responsabilidad. Ella te necesita más que nunca.-

- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó el cazador, desembarazándose del policía - ¡¿Crees que sería capaz de alejarme de ella?! – Gruño.

- Solo digo que no te apartes, hoy cuando estuviste a punto de marcharte solo, pude ver por una fracción de segundos a ese Daryl Dixon que se mantenía apartados de todos en Atlanta.- Dijo – Y Beth no necesita eso, ella requiere de esté Daryl, el que lucho por la prisión, él que arriesgo su vida por mí hija cuando yo no estaba en condiciones, él que casi muere buscando a Sophia… ¡Beth necesita a ese hombre! –

El cazador gruño, se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración y escupió.

- Te debo muchas, pero en especial por lo que hiciste por Judith.- Comentó, su voz impregnada de una gran nostalgia.- No permitiré que la historia de mi familia se repita. Beth no es Lori, Judith no es ese niño en formación. Por ellas, por lo que hiciste por mí, por el mismo Hershel, no voy a permitir que la historia se repita. _No estás solo, Daryl_. _Ninguno de los dos. _–

- ¿Y qué demonios se supone que tengo qué hacer? – Preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados y la tensión endureciéndole los hombros.

- Habla con ella… -

.

.

.

.

.

Como el día anterior, Beth descargó lo que no había comido sobre el lavabo y de igual manera fue Michonne quien estuvo con ella, frotándole la espalda, a pesar que suponía que la mujer hubiera preferido mil veces encontrarse en la muralla que cuidando de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – Murmuro.

- Eso creo – Contestó, deslizándose por la pared del baño hasta sentarse en el piso. No soportaba el olor a vomito.

- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – Preguntó la morena, mientras con un balde limpiaba los restos de su estómago del lavabo.

Beth negó.

- Nunca me imaginé que esto fuera tan duro.- Susurro, atrayendo sus piernas hasta si y envolviéndolas en un abrazo.

- Suele ser incomodo, pero creo que en tú caso más bien es por los acontecimientos del día de ayer.- Explicó la mujer de forma maternal, ganándose una mirada por parte de la rubia.

- ¿Cómo sabes? –

Ambas mujeres se dedicaron una mirada profunda, la morena tomó asiento al lado de la rubia y encogiéndose de hombros, reunió las fuerzas para responderle.

- Ya he pasado por ello…-

Los ojos de Beth se abrieron como platos mientras que las palabras parecieron alzar vuelo y alejarse de ella.

- Perdón… yo no… no sabía que tú… tú eras madre….- Apretó los labios y calló.

Recordaba en una ocasión que había apreciado el llanto de Michonne al sostener entre sus brazos a la pequeña Judith. En aquel entonces Beth había sonreído, alejándose de la morena y la bebe para otorgarles un poco de privacidad. Ingenuamente, la rubia había creído que Michonne veía en Judith la hija que ese mundo no le podría dar o que le recordaba a un primo o sobrino de su vida pasada, pero nunca un hijo; Michonne no era exactamente la imagen de maternidad.

- No tenías por qué saberlo.- Negó la morena.

Guardaron silencio, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo…. lo perdiste? – Preguntó la rubia, tras reunir la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. Inmediatamente se mordió los labios, tal vez no deseando oír la respuesta de su compañera.

Michonne no contestó al instante. No le era fácil ni siquiera cuando se lo había confesado a Carl. Aún dolía…

- Cuando empezó todo… - Comenzó la morena – Nos encontrábamos en ese refugió, mí bebe, mí novio y un amigo, era un lugar poco seguro pero en aquel momento yo no podía pensar en ello. Un día mientras yo me encontraba en una ronda, las cercas se abrieron y los caminantes comenzaron a ingresar, cuando por fin pude volver ya era muy tarde para mí hijo.- Explicó, sus ojos brillaban como sí volviera a vivir aquella escena.- Mi novio y su amigo se encontraban tan drogados que no pudieron hacer nada, habían sido mordidos y mi hijo… mi bebe… él se encontraba muerto.- Susurro y la desolación que impregnaban sus palabras hizo que Beth dejara escapar un gemido.

Podía palpar su dolor.

- Por mucho tiempo me sentí culpable ¿Por qué no había estado ahí? ¿Por qué les confié la vida de mi hijo a aquellos hombres? Caí en un agujero, en un abismo autodestructivo, creí que la única forma de emendar mis pecados era llevarlos conmigo, por eso enloquecida até con unas cadenas a esos hombres, le seccione los brazos y le destruí las mandíbulas. Por mucho tiempo estuve sola, con ellos y mis pecados, hasta que encontré a Andrea, a Woodbury y a ustedes…-

Lagrimas silenciosas se habían deslizado desde los ojos de Beth hasta sus mejillas, y aunque había tratado de ocultarlas percibía que Michonne las había visto.

- No quiero perderlo…- Gimió Beth al rato.- No sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente no quiero perderlo. No quiero que sufra o muera, no quiero que eso pase.- Lloriqueó.

Michonne le volvió a frotar la espalda, casi maternalmente.

- Eso no pasará. Daryl no es como mi novio, tú tampoco serás como yo.- Le animó.

- Michonne, prométeme algo.- Dijo la rubia, tomándole de las manos.- Sí algo llegara a pasar… sí algo me sucede… sí muero…. Por favor, prométeme que lo protegerás. Por tú hijo, por mí. Prométemelo…-

La mujer aunque sorprendida le apretó con suavidad las manos.

- No te voy a prometer eso, te prometeré que cuidaré de ti y que mientras todos estemos juntos, no voy a permitir que nada les pase. Se la debo a Hershel…-

.

.

.

.

.

No fue sino hasta la noche, tras la cena, que Daryl se decidió a ver a Beth.

La encontró en su cuarto, a penas con una vela iluminando el entorno y sus ojos explorando el cielo a través de las hendiduras de la ventana.

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada profunda, antes que cualquiera de los dos se viera tentado a romper el silencio. De alguna manera, Daryl se sentía de vuelta a la prisión, en donde Beth no era más que una compañera más, mientras que la chica se sentía como en los bosques, donde el cazador solo era un misterio para ella. Era como si estuvieran ante dos desconocidos, a pesar de todo lo que los unía.

- Hey – Saludo Daryl, no sabiendo como romper el silencio.

- Hey – Respondió la rubia.

El cazador nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y su situación actual lo único que conseguía era frústralo, soltó un taco entre dientes y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse; sin embargo, Beth había podido leer a través de él, incorporándose rápidamente y envolviendo su torso entre sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.- Gimió Beth, y Daryl casi estuvo a punto de patearse mentalmente. Ella no era la que tendría que disculparse, sino él.

- No tengo nada que perdonarme, soy yo el que debería pedir disculpas.- Explicó, acariciándole el cabello a la chica.

- No te vuelvas alejar, por favor.- Le suplicó.

- No lo haré…- Prometió, aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Sé que ves en mí a otra Lori, vuelvo a ser otra chica muerta.- Explicó la rubia, alzando sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar hacia los de él.- Y sigo sin ser tan fuerte como desearías…. Estoy realmente aterrada, de verdad que no sé qué haría sí tú te alejas de mí, como esos días en el bosque. _Te necesito_.-

Daryl envolvió la fragilidad de sus brazos y la apretó contra sí. Aspiró una bocanada de su aroma, deleitándose en ese olor a bosque y tierra mojada.

- Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.- Dijo – No dejaré que seas otra Lori, no dejaré que te arranquen de mí lado.- Confesó, abrazándola con fuerza.- _Eres mí luz en ese infierno, mí ultima luz. No te perderé_.-

.

.

.

.

.

Los últimos días de primavera llegaron a su fin y el calor del verano comenzó a impregnar cada rincón de aquellas tierras.

Y con el verano, los ataques de los caminantes se volvieron más comunes.

Manadas pequeñas que no superaban los 15 individuos, las cuales eran rápidamente exterminadas por los supervivientes. Pero había otras manadas más grandes, que estuvieron a punto de acabar las barreras y que obligo a los vivos a esconderse en los techos de las casas, en los áticos, mientras guardaban un silencio casi sepulcral. De alguna manera, pudieron resistir, aunque siempre se recordaban que estaban vivos de momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Rick repasaba el plan con Michonne.

Daryl y ella volverían a internarse en la ciudad, tendría que pasar unos cuantos días fuera mientras atrapaban un par de caminantes y dejaban que el olor a putrefacción les impregnara. Cuando estuvieran seguro de que podrían entrar y salir sin ser percibidos, se adentrarían al centro de la ciudad, buscarían una armería o una estación policiaca, tomarían todo lo que pudieran y saldrían lo más rápido posible.

No era el más cuerdo de los planes, pero con los últimos ataques habían comprobado que no solo necesitaban de armas, sino reforzar su refugió o partir en busca de uno más seguro. No podían arriesgarse a perder más gente.

Mientras ellos conversaban, Marcus terminaba de verificar el motor del carro que se usarían y Daryl cargaba el equipo que se llevarían ante la atenta mirada de Beth, quién acariciaba la ligera curvatura de su vientre.

- ¿Está todo listo? – Preguntó Michonne, tras haber terminado con Rick.

- El motor está en perfectas condiciones, pero si encuentran algo de aceite de motor no estaría mal que se trajeran unos cuantos botellones, nos está comenzando a escasear.- Respondió Marcus, cerrando el capo del vehículo.- Y también gasolina, espero que los tres galones que les empaque sean suficiente.-

- Ya resolveremos…- Gruño Daryl.

- No se arriesguen ni se alejen el uno del otro.- Aconsejó Rick.

Daryl se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, si todo está en orden, creo que es mejor que partan. No quiero que les agarre la noche sin un refugió decente.- Advirtió Rick.

Michonne asintió.

- Entonces, nos vamos.-

Daryl se acercó a Beth, los demás pasaron de ellos, regalándole un momento de privacidad. El cazador posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha y con el pulgar acarició su piel.

- Mantente a salvo – Dijo el hombre – No le des dolores de cabeza ni a Rick ni a Donna.-

- Si papá. – Se burló la rubia, el cazador le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Solo mantente bien, no hagas ninguna locura y recuerda que volveré pronto, no desesperes.-

- Eso intentaré.- Afirmó la chica, llevándose la mano al vientre.- Estaremos bien, solo sí tú prometes que regresaras a mí lado.-

- Eso no tengo porque prometerlo.- Dijo, besándole la frente cariñosamente.- No pienso dejarte, Beth.-

- Más te vale –

La chica se elevó en puntillas para poder alcanzar los labios del hombre, enrosco sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y profundizo el beso. Beth odiaba las despedidas, así que cada vez que Daryl salía fuera de las barricadas en una misión de abastecimiento, ella lo besaba como si se fuera la vida en ello. Era su forma de decir que lo esperaría, no importará que tanto tiempo se tardará.

- No te atrevas a morir.- Susurró la chica al apartarse de él.- _Te amo, Daryl Dixon_.-

- _Te amo, Beth Greene_.-

No era la primera vez que ambos se dedicaban esas palabras, pero sí era la primera vez que iban a pasar tanto tiempo separados desde que la prisión fue atacada. Tenían miedo, pero también contaba con la suficiente confianza el uno en el otro, sabían que ambos podrían sobrevivir a cualquier circunstancia y encontrarse una y otra vez.

- ¡Es hora de irnos! – Exclamó Michonne, a lo que la pareja se separó.

.

.

.

.

.

El llanto de Donna es silencioso pero fractura cualquier voluntad, o por lo menos es lo que Beth piensa mientras se alejan a toda velocidad de lo que por meses fue su refugió. La mujer llora con la mano presionando sus labios, su cuerpo tiembla incontrolablemente y sus brazos se aferran al cuerpo de su pequeña que hace rato se ha quedado dormida. Se siente como un puñal penetrando una y otra vez su cuerpo, destrozando lo poco que aun la mantenía en pie. Luka, en la tolva, apenas es capaz de controlar sus gemidos mientras Carl trata de calmarlo. Otra vez, su mundo se ha ido al demonio.

Ella misma llora en silencio, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rick, quién conduce con los labios apretados y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que sostiene el volante, la ropa masculina se encuentra salpicada en sangre.

Se alejan a toda velocidad, pero el fuego tras de ellos no termina de desaparecer, recordándole todo lo que han perdido.

Al amanecer llegan a las afueras de uno de los tantos pueblos que Daryl y Rick habían explorado unas semanas atrás y que en caso de emergencia habían elegido como punto de encuentro.

Rápida y eficientemente, Carl y Rick se encargan de limpiar una de las casa, mientras ella vigila el exterior, Donna y sus hijos no están en condiciones de actuar como vigías. Cuando estuvieron seguro que la casa se encontraba libre de caminantes, Beth apuró a los niños a entrar mientras que Rick guiaba a la mujer y Carl descargaba los bolsos que por precaución habían escondido en la camioneta en caso de emergencias.

A una velocidad sorprendente, el ex policía y su hijo, se encargan de sellar cada una de las ventanas de aquel refugió improvisado. Obstruyen la puerta de entrada con un gabinete, mientras usan la vieja y pesada nevera para bloquear la puerta que comunica la cocina con el patio exterior. Ella, por su lado, se encarga de acostar a los pequeños en una de las habitaciones, haciéndolos compartir una cama matrimonial y cerrando las cortinas en el proceso. Donna se deja caer en el piso, justo enfrente a sus hijos, cualquier rastro de su fortaleza anterior ha desaparecido. Beth agacha la cabeza, se muerde los labios y la deja sola con su dolor.

Encuentra a Rick sentado en un sofá, la mirada perdida, las manos cerradas en puños y el rostro lleno de sangre. La desolación de sus ojos la quiebra de una forma incontrolable. Sentándose junto al hombre, se abraza así misma y llora, como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía. Rick le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros, la acerca a él y le ofrece ese consuelo que tanto necesita.

- Daryl….- Susurra, acallando un sollozo.

- Él está bien, está con Michonne.- Responde el hombre.- Ellos están bien, ambos son unos supervivientes. Verán lo que le ha ocurrido al refugió y vendrán por nosotros, no tienes por qué preocuparte.-

Pero es imposible no hacerlo. Aquella noche han sido atacados por la manada de zombies más grande que hubiera golpeado su refugió, las trampas no habían podido detenerlos a todos y la barreras no habían resistido el peso de tantos cuerpos muertos empujando contra ellas. No tenían municiones, ni personas para enfrentarles. Cuando la barrera había cedido, Rick había dado la orden de huir, eran demasiado para solo esconderse.

Beth había obligado a Donna a montarse en la camioneta mientras Rick y Jacob les cubrían las espaldas. Todo había sucedido tan rápido….

Un caminante logró acercarse al mayor de los Larson, derrumbándolo y mordiéndole. Al ver aquello, tanto Donna como Marcus enloquecieron, ambos tratando de alcanzar a su esposo y hermano. Beth había tenido suerte en detener a la mujer, Carl había tenido que golpear a Luka para que tampoco se acercara y montarlo a la fuerza en la tolva de la camioneta, pero Marcus sí que se había librado del agarre de Rick, corriendo hasta su hermano y de una patada apartando el muerto que le había atacado. Había tratado de traerlo consigo, pero en vez de eso los caminantes le atraparon. El grito de Donna rompió el silencio, pero no se habían detenido. Rick la insto a montarse en la camioneta, tomó el control del volante y arrancó, dejando su paraíso atrás.

La imagen plena de ambos hombres siendo devorados, los gemidos de los caminantes, el olor a muerte y el calor provocado por las llamas producto del incendio que Carl había comenzado al lanzar una molotov contra una de las casa, simplemente se le antojaba insoportable. Tan doloroso como cuando vio arde su granja o cuando el tanque destruyó la prisión.

- Todos mueren…- Gimoteó la chica, tratando de borrar de su mente todo lo que le había tocado vivir aquella noche.

Rick negó levemente, apegando un poco más a la rubia contra su cuerpo.

- No todos mueren, nosotros no lo haremos.- Dijo – _No lo permitiré._-

.

.

.

.

.

La espada de Michonne chocó contra el suelo cuando se resbalo de sus manos. Daryl le dirigió una mirada curiosa, frunciendo el ceño y obligando a los caminantes que llevaba de una cadena a detenerse. La mujer no pareció percatarse de ello, ni de que sus caminantes comenzaban a removerse visiblemente inquietos, tan solo permaneció de pie y con la vista fija en lo que en el pasado había sido un letrero de señalizaciones pero ahora se encontraba cubierto de mensajes escritos con las más diversas formas y letras.

Daryl escupió al piso, al percatarse que la mujer no parecía reaccionar. Se acercó a ella, tomó su espada y se la puso en la palma de la mano.

- Creo que se te cayó algo – Bromeó, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta una negativa de la mujer.

- Daryl, mira…- Dijo, indicándole algo en el aviso.

El cazador se dedicó entonces a observar el lugar que le señalaba la mujer y entendió el porqué de su reacción.

Escrito en marcador negro, en diferentes letras, rezaba:

_Sobrevivimos al gobernador, a Terminus y a los caminantes. Lo seguiremos haciendo._

_Beth, te estoy esperando. Sé que estas viva. M.G._

_Rick, Carl. Nos vemos en Washington DC. G.R._

_Tyreese, sigo viva. Hermano, te estoy esperando. S._

_No perdemos las esperanzas, juntos sobrevivimos. No podemos seguir estando solos, amigos les estamos esperando. B. S._

Aunque lo menos que deseaba era despertar esa llama de la esperanza que tanto le había costado controlar tras el ataque a la prisión, meses de soledad y aislamiento, y que aun así mantuvo extinta a pesar de que en contra de todo pronóstico hubiera encontrado a Rick, Michonne y Carl. Sintió como está comenzaba a brillar, la última luz que les quedaba. Trago fuertemente, sin saber que pensar o decir.

- Sobrevivieron…- Susurro la mujer y Daryl pudo sentir un leve temblor en su voz.

- No sabemos cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que escribieron esto.- Dijo el cazador, tratando de acallar la esperanza que volvía a latir en su pecho.

Michonne negó levemente.

- _Están vivos_ – Afirmo – Han sobrevivido a tanto, _deben seguir vivos_.-

Y por muy descabellada e irreal que le pareciera aquella idea, _él en verdad lo creía_.

- Aun queda gente buena y son nuestros amigos.- Comentó, imaginándose el rostro de Beth cuando se enterará.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** Yendo en orden, los sentimientos compartidos entre todos de perder a Beth son palpables. No creo que en un mundo apocaliptico, el tener un hijo sea el evento feliz que es para nosotros, todo lo contrario. Y eso es lo que quise manifestar con los pensamientos de Beth, el comportamiento de Rick, los consejos de Michonne y la conversación que mantuvo nuestra pareja. También está el hecho de que para ellos, Judith, sigue estando muerta, siendo que en el caso de Beth se siente responsable de ello. Son muchas cosas que abruman la cabeza de nuestra rubia, pero situaciones de peso que no pueden simplemente ignorarse. _

_En un mundo donde los muertos son mayoría, son muy pocos los lugares en que pueden estar protegidos; por eso, es que en este fic, a pesar de que aquel caserío resultó de ser mucha ayuda para Daryl y Beth, les permitió establecerse, construir su relación, conocer nuevas personas y reencontrarse con otras, no podía durar para siempre. Y como siempre, todo lo bueno es de momento. Realmente se me hizo dificil el sacrificar a Jacob y a Marcus, porque aunque no se ve reflejado en el fic, en mí mente realmente ellos merecían vivir, eran un supervivientes. Pero no todos podían sobrevivir, eso era un hecho... Siendo su muerte un detonante para los sucesos del próximo capítulo. _

_Finalmente, por primera vez, observamos como Beth y Daryl están separados. También apreciamos las primeras señales de los sobrevivientes de la prisión, se mantienen vivos y esperando por sus seres queridos. ¡Ya nos queda poco para terminar!_

_Sin más nada que agregar, un abrazo :)_

* * *

_Un millón de besos y abrazos, así como mí gratitud a: _

_KaroSwan, jazminbendezu, DarKGirl, manshulla, caro y Lee. _

_Así como a todos quienes leen esté fic. _

* * *

_Deja un review, para que Daryl te visite está noche. _

_;) _


	7. VII

_¡Hola, hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero está semana estuve full con la facultad. En fin, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

_**Disclairmer**__: Los personajes y la trama le pertenecen tanto a Robert Kirkman como a Frank Darabont, yo solo los estoy tomando prestados para satisfacer un poco mis ilusiones de fan._

* * *

_**Recomendaciones musicales**__: Memories – Within Temptation y My Skin – Natalie Merchant_

* * *

**The Last Light**

* * *

**VII**

* * *

_ "Rick nos ha llevado mucho más lejos de lo que pensé que haría, voy a darle eso."_

− _**Carol Peletier. The Walking Dead.**_

_**.**_

_"La gente tiene más temor a la muerte que al dolor. Es extraño que ellos teman a la muerte. La vida duele mucho más que la muerte. Cuando la muerte llega, el dolor termina."_

_**- Jim Morrison**_

* * *

Beth acarició la suave curva que formaba su vientre mientras observaba por una rendija, entre las maderas que tapiaban la ventana, a los caminantes en la calle que se arremolinaban alrededor de aquella casa que habían adoptado como refugio desde hace unos días. Era como si supieran, de alguna extraña y retorcida manera, que sus presas se encontraban en el interior por muy cuidadoso que ellos habían sido para evitarlo.

No eran muchos, quizá unos cuatro o cinco caminantes que rondaban frente a la casa, puede que una pareja se halla colado al patio trasero. Podría encargarse de ellos con su arco, o por lo menos eso era el plan que había trazado Rick en el momento que les tocará partir, que dada las circunstancia y el número creciente de caminantes, sería pronto.

Su mano se detuvo, sus dedos se aferraron a la tela de su camisa y se obligó a morderse los labios para evitar que se le escapara algún sollozo, a sabiendas que no se encontraba sola en aquella habitación. Desde el sillón, Rick le dedicó una de esas miradas paternales, e incorporándose se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Le apretó suavemente el hombro, en un gesto de apoyo.

- Cada vez son más.- Comentó la rubia, refiriéndose a los caminantes y obviando la mano en su hombro, la cual se sentía extremadamente pesada.

- Tranquila, nos encargaremos de ellos.-

Ella asintió.

- Ellos están bien, Beth.- Dijo el sheriff, tras unos minutos en silencio, notando como la rubia se mordisqueaba el labio con nerviosismo.- Solo les tomará un tiempo encontrarnos.-

Ladeo un poco su rostro de manera de clavar sus ojos en los del hombre, parecía tan cansado y preocupado como el reflejo que le regalaba el espejo cada vez que iba al baño. Era inevitable, lo habían perdido todo de nuevo.

- Lo sé, Daryl lo prometió.- Respondió.- Él regresará –

Rick la rodeó con un brazo protector, apreciando la estampa que le regalaba su visión de la calle. No podían seguir escondiéndose en aquel lugar, podrían resistir un día o quizá dos, pero tendrían que irse, aunque eso significaba alejarse de sus amigos. No podían permanecer ahí, era demasiado peligroso.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Donna? – Preguntó, tratando de alejar aquellas funestas ideas de su mente.

Beth negó levemente.

- Hoy logré que comiera, Luke me ayudó. Pero se encuentra profundamente deprimida, ni siquiera se preocupa por el estado de Mary o Luke.- Explicó la rubia, frunciendo el ceño.- No sé qué decirle, o hacer, ni siquiera sé que pensar….-

Se imaginaba lo que podía estar sintiendo la mujer, ella misma había sido víctima del dolor causado por perder a alguien querido más de una vez. Primero había sido su madre y hermano, luego Otis, Patricia, Jimmy, T-Dog, Lori, Zach y su padre. No sabía dónde podrían encontrarse Maggie o Gleen, si estaban vivos o no. Y ahora Daryl, quién se estaba tardando demasiado en llegar a su lado.

Sabía que era un dolor agónico, lacerante, a veces insoportables; y realmente no podía culparla por hundirse en aquel abismo un tanto corrosivo, perderse en sus recuerdos y dejar que el tiempo pasará ante ella, cuando las lágrimas ya se hubieran secado. Le entendía, así que no podía juzgarla, tampoco tenía la fuerza necesaria para ayudarla cuando a ella también le dolía.

- Vamos a tener que movilizarnos pronto, la necesito en sus cinco sentidos.- Comentó Rick, claramente preocupado.- Ella debe ser fuerte por sus hijos.-

- Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que no es fácil.- Susurró Beth, volviendo a retomar la caricia a su vientre.- Pero entiendo lo que dices, la necesitamos.-

El policía le regalo una sonrisa tan efímera, que le recordó las estrellas fugaces que siempre lograba observar desde su granja. Rápidas, brillantes, inalcanzable.

- Todo saldrá bien, Beth.- Dijo, pero la mujer sentía que más que una afirmación hacia ella lo decía por él. – Cada vez está más grande.- Señalo el hombre, refiriéndose a su vientre que apenas comenzaba a notarse por debajo de las telas de su camisa.

- Si…- Sonrió, recordando a su pequeño – Va a ser un chico o chica muy fuerte.-

- Lo será –

La ilusión de un pequeño entre sus brazos le hizo sonreír. Aún mantenía ese peso en el estómago, ese miedo asfixiante que le robaba horas de sueño en la noche y que se tornaba casi patológico ahora que no se encontraba Daryl a su lado para calmarle cuando las pesadillas de muertos parecían arrastrarla de nuevo a ese lugar oscuro y opresivo de su mente. Tenía tantos miedos que se arremolinaban en su interior, como las corrientes de agua en un río tras una tormenta. Pero a la vez tenía esperanza, un sentimiento que desde sus días en la prisión pensaba extinto en su interior.

- ¿Qué nombres has pensado para él o ella? – Preguntó el sheriff, en un vano intento de desviar el tema. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- En verdad no he pensado en ello….- Susurro.- Pero lo haré cuando Daryl regrese.-

Rick asintió, volviendo a espiar el exterior de la casa. Un nuevo caminante se había sumado a los que ya les rondaban.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenía los ojos rojos, marcas de uñas donde se las había clavado al abrazarse a sí misma en un vano intento de calmarse y el corazón tan destrozado que casi estaba segura de poder escuchar los fragmentos de aquel órgano sanguinolento golpear los azulejos que recubrían el baño al caer. Había llorado, suplicado, gritado, pero la decisión había sido tomada, y hasta ella que se aferraba al _no_ que se había colado hace unas horas por sus labios, sabía que lo mejor era marcharse antes que les fuera imposible.

Habían permanecido en aquella casa cinco días, tiempo de luto y espera, pero la manada de caminantes alrededor de su refugio se hacía cada vez más grande y difícil de lidiar. Tan solo la noche anterior, tanto Carl como Rick le habían dado muerte a siete caminantes, abriéndose camino hacia la camioneta y luego de regreso a la casa. Tras la pequeña incursión, el número de caminantes había aumentado.

Beth se posiciono en la ventana del baño, que era la que le ofrecía una mejor vista de la calle y los muertos. Alzo su arco, posicionó una flecha y tensó la cuerda. Sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a tallar caminos por sus mejillas, clavo su vista en un caminante y disparo, aunque fallo la primera vez para la segunda el cuerpo putrefacto de una mujer yacía en el suelo. Carl a su lado, también disparo su arma con silenciador, un segundo caminante le siguió a la primera. Tras unos quince minutos ambos habían matado alrededor de doce caminantes, abriendo un camino hacia la camioneta, su única vía de escape.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron una mirada de comprensión, a sabiendas que pronto los caminantes volverían a poblar las calles.

- Ellos nos encontrarán, Beth.- Le susurro el chico, tomándole la mano.

La chica dejo escapar un nuevo gemido.

- Por favor, Carl. Por favor…- Suplicó, aunque sabía que no valía la pena.- Una noche más, solo una.-

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Daryl te encontrará, pero para ello debemos sobrevivir.- Le consoló, siendo la primera vez desde que Carl se enteró de su embarazo que pronunciaba el nombre de Daryl sin rencor. – Él te lo prometió.-

Y ella no tuvo más argumentos para discutir contra el pequeño. Dejo caer sus hombros en señal de rendición.

- Vamos – Dijo, tomándola de la mano y bajando las escaleras tan rápido como podían.

En la sala Rick les esperaba con un bolso sobre los hombros, Donna aunque un poco más delgada y ojerosa de lo acostumbrado, también llevaba una pequeña caja entre sus manos y una mochila en sus hombros.

- ¿Listos? – Preguntó el sheriff, en su voz se palpaba ese tono de líder que le caracterizaba. Carl asintió, justo mientras él también se guindaba su mochila sobre sus hombros.- Bien, van a correr lo más rápido que puedan hacia la camioneta, Carl y yo les cubriremos.- Explicó.- A penas suene la primera detonación los caminantes irán por nosotros, Donna tomas el volante y no te detengas por nada del mundo hasta salir del maldito pueblo. Beth, asegúrate que los niños estén con ustedes. Carl y yo permaneceremos en la tolva, cubriremos nuestro escape.-

Todos asintieron.

- ¡Vamos! – Grito Rick, abriendo la puerta.

A penas pusieron un pie fuera, Beth alzo su cuchillo y comenzó a correr tan rápido como podía, jaloneando de la mano a Mary quién era escoltada por Luke. Donna se adelantó a ellos, en una rápida carrera por alcanzar la pickup. Escucharon las primeras detonaciones justo cuando un caminante se acercaba peligrosamente a la mujer mayor, el mismo terminó en el suelo con una bala entre las cejas.

Aunque la camioneta se encontraba estacionada a un par de metros de distancia, a Beth se le antojó que aquel tramo corriendo había sido uno de los más largos de su vida. Un caminante se abalanzo sobre ella tan rápido que apenas pudo evitarlo, el aire fue rasgado por una bala que lo derrumbo oportunamente. Mirando por su hombro apreció como Carl le dedicaba una sonrisa tan fugaz que pudo habérsela imaginado, ya que al instante estaba disparando contra el creciente número de caminantes que iba por ellos.

Entre jadeos, Donna alcanzo la camioneta, arreglándoselas para abrir la puerta. Luke llegó tras ella, ingresando al instante. Beth la alcanzó, empujando a la pequeña de cinco años al interior siendo ella la última en entrar. Rick se encaramó de un saltó en la zona de carga de la pickup, ayudando a Carl a subirse en ella. La Larson prendió el motor que rugió como si fuera un animal salvaje y sin perder tiempo se puso en marcha.

A medida que avanzaban, los caminantes se fueron quedando atrás junto con la casa que les había ofrecido refugio por una semana, así como un mensaje en el interior de la sala:

"_Michonne, Daryl: Les esperamos. Nos dirigimos hacia el norte."_

.

.

.

.

.

Llevaban dos días desplazándose a pie desde que la camioneta que les había salvado la vida más de una vez se había quedado sin gasolina. Se mantenían lejos de la carretera, no obstante no la perdían de vista, dispuestos a recorrer una misma ruta, sin desvíos o pérdida, todo por ellos a quienes dejaron atrás.

- ¿Podemos descansar? – Preguntó Donna, llamando la atención de Rick que inmediatamente ladeo la cabeza para poder verla.

La mujer de piel oscura con marcadas ojeras, sostenía a una igual de cansada Beth, quién parecía estar a punto de un nuevo ataque de ansiedad. Desde que habían abandonado su último refugió, hace ya casi cuatro días, la chica parecía estar a punto de explotar en cada momento y él no podía reclamarle, ya que él se sentía de la misma manera. La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo de manera voraz, solo esperaba que Daryl y Michonne les alcanzaran rápidamente.

Tras asentir, Donna ayudó a Beth a sentarse en el suelo y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo, intentando en vano calmarla porque a los segundos la rubia se encontraba nuevamente llorando silenciosamente. Carl, unos metros más atrás, se apartó del grupo y alcanzo un troncó que hoscamente empezó a tallar su corteza.

- ¿Qué haces? – Inquirió el hombre, extrañado por la conducta de su hijo.

- Le dejo una señal a Daryl y a Michonne, para que sepan dónde encontrarnos.-

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente, estaba de más decir lo orgulloso que se sentía de su hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

Por las noches, Rick escuchaba como Beth trataba de acallar un llanto lastimero. La podía ver mientras hacía guardia, debajo de la fina sabana, removiéndose inquieta con cada lagrima y llevándose el puño a la boca, en un intento en vano de frenar sus sollozos.

De vez en cuando, Carl se colocaba a su lado y deslizaba una mano que acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la chica, que tras unos minutos terminaba por dormirse. Otras veces, era Mary, con sus cinco años, quién se colaba entre sus brazos y a la rubia no le quedaba de otra que dejarse llevar por Morfeo. O sino era Donna, quién le besaba la frente y le susurraba al oído hasta que la chica dejaba de llorar. Pero todo ello era momentáneo, a la noche siguiente la rubia volvía a desplomarse.

No obstante, aquella noche, solo la rubia y él permanecían aún despiertos. La jornada había sido extenuante ese día, pero al menos habían encontrado el refugio donde ahora descansaban tras días de dormir en la intemperie. La estación de servició había sido saqueada, pero los almacenes eran lo suficientemente seguros como para descansar un par de días antes de continuar. Tras días de dormir al campo abierto, el tener un par de colchones y un desvencijado sillón como cama les resultaba casi paradisiaco, rápidamente todos habían caído presa del cansancio, hasta Carl quién se resistía a dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

Así que solo él era el único testigo del llanto de la chica aquella noche.

Le lanzó una última mirada a las afueras de la estación antes de dirigirse hacia Beth y sentarse a su lado, en el mismo sillón que ella había adoptado como cama. Rápidamente, la rubia trato de secarse las lágrimas y ocultarse tras la fina sabana con la que se cubría. El sheriff dejo escapar un suspiro cansino, ocultando el rostro tras sus manos. Ambos guardaron un minuto de silencio, indiferentes al estado del otro.

- No puedes seguir así, Beth.- Susurro el ex policía, dejando al descubierto un rostro pálido y sudoroso, con el cansancio gravado en la piel.- No es bueno para ti, ni para el grupo. Mucho menos para él bebe.-

La chica no le contesto, tan solo acallo un sollozo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- Este no es un buen mundo.- Admitió Rick con tristeza.- Hay muerte, destrucción, las personas hace tiempo que perdieron su humanidad… Me recuerda tanto a Dale, él nos advirtió….- Suspiro – Pero esté es el mundo que nos ha tocado vivir, es en el que vas a dar a luz a tú hijo, en el que vas a ser madre. Y a pesar de lo adversidad tienes que serenarte, ese bebe necesita de tú amor, fortaleza y tranquilidad, ya va a tener su cuota de preocupaciones y miedos cuando nazca.-

Beth dejó escapar un gemido lastimero.

- Yo quería que Judith tuviera una vida normal, deseaba que Carl experimentará de una infancia como la que yo disfrute. Pero en este mundo, Beth, es imposible. Tenemos que aprender a vivir en él, no solo a sobrevivir.-

- Pero Rick, Daryl…- Y no pudo terminar la frase, ya que otro gemido se escapó de sus labios.

- Daryl es la persona más fuerte que he conocido, Michonne también.- Confesó - ¿Quién mejor que ellos para sobrevivir a este mundo? ¿Quién mejor que ellos para encontrarnos? –

- Y si están… les pudo ocurrir algo…- Susurro la rubia, apretando la sabana contra su pecho.- Yo no puedo hacerlo sola… Él me prometió que regresaría, que no dejaría que nos ocurriera algo al bebe y a mí.-

- Ellos están bien, Beth.- La determinación con la que pronunció aquellas palabras obligo a la rubia a dirigirle una mirada al hombre.- Están vivo, lo sé. Confió en ellos. Daryl estará de nuevo contigo, él nunca dejará de buscarte, así que nosotros tenemos que sobrevivir hasta que él te encuentre.-

Beth se mordisqueo los labios y se incorporó lentamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –

- Porque pensé que nunca los iba a encontrar y eso hice.- Dijo, una triste sonrisa floreció en sus labios.- Tienes que confiar en él, tranquilizarte. Por ellos, por nosotros y ese pequeño que crece dentro de ti.- Explicó, atreviéndose a posar la mano sobre el vientre de la rubia.

Beth le regalo también una sonrisa, una que no era comparable ni siquiera a las de su juventud o las que compartían con el cazador.

- Rick…- Empezó, en un murmuro.

- ¿Si? –

- Yo regresé a la prisión por Judith…- La chica bajo la cabeza y acarició su vientre.- No pude salvarla, perdón.-

Rick negó levemente, las lágrimas habían alcanzado sus ojos.

- No era tú responsabilidad, Beth. Nunca lo fue.-

.

.

.

.

.

Los meses pasan, las estaciones cambian. Los relojes, a pesar de que hace tiempo que sus manecillas se han detenido, son mudos testigos del paso en el tiempo.

El mundo se ha vuelto un lugar más frío, salvaje, desolado. Los plantas comienzan a invadir las casas y caminos, los animales a aventurarse por los lugares que antes tenían prohibido. Pero los caminantes, con sus quejidos lastimeros y su paso arrastrado, siguen recorriendo el mundo, alimentándose de los vivos mientras sus carnes se pudren lentamente. Siguen siendo una amenaza.

Pero en aquella tierra indómita y desconocida, ellos siguen sobreviviendo. De casa en casa, durmiendo a la intemperie o en lugares abandonados, alimentándose de sobras o de la caza o pesca. En ese mundo, el vientre de Beth se va haciendo más grande, pero ellos siguen avanzando, dejando mensajes para los que han dejado atrás con la esperanza de que les alcancen pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Allá! – Exclamo Luke, el pequeño de 10 años llevaba el arco de Beth al hombro y señalaba las ruinas de una fábrica abandonada.

- Cuidado, Luke.- Le advirtió su madre, quién ayudaba a Beth a bordear la basura que dificultaba su camino. El niño asintió como respuesta, regresando sus pasos para ayudar a su madre en su tarea.

- Voy a echar una ojeada primero.- Dijo Rick, quitándose el bolso que llevaba.- Carl, permanece con ellos y está atento ante cualquier situación. No se acerquen más hasta que yo les dé una señal.-

- Si – Contestó el menor de los Grimes, dejando caer la pesada mochila y acercándose a las mujeres. Dejó a un lado de Luke a Mary, quién había estado viajando los últimos metros entre sus brazos.

Rick observó su grupo o los restos que quedaban de él. A pesar de las desventajas había logrado que dos mujeres y tres niños sobrevivieran tanto tiempo. Había visto la fábrica de lejos, desde los binoculares que había usado le pareció que el lugar ofrecía cierta seguridad y comodidad, así que se habían apartado del camino (dejando su señal acostumbrada) para poder explorarla. Sí el lugar cumplía las condiciones de un buen refugio podrían permanecer ahí los cuatro meses que a Beth le faltaban para tener a su bebe.

_Solo esperaba que así fuera_.

- Bien, regreso enseguida.-

- Ten cuidado, Rick.- Dijo Beth, clavando sus ojos claros en él. El hombre tan solo asintió.

.

.

.

.

.

Las rejas que rodeaban la fábrica hace tiempo que habían sido destruidas, al parecer habían cedido bajo el peso de los caminantes o quizá algún vehículo las hubiera derrumbado. No obstante, apreciándolas bien, Rick consideraba que podían ser reparadas o al menos, se podrían disponer los vehículos abandonados como una especie de barricada ahí donde no había cerca alguna.

En el espacio que había entre la cerca y la fábrica, eran muy poco los caminantes que aun pululaban por ahí, con eficiencia y rapidez exterminó a unos cuatro caminantes, antes de llegar a lo que era la entrada del edificio principal. Le costó entrar, ya que la entrada estaba bloqueada por unas gruesas rejas de hierro, varias cadenas y candados, se arregló en romperlos con las herramientas que habían conseguido en su último refugio. Cuando pudo por fin abrirse un camino entre los barrotes así como una pesada puerta de metal, se encontró observando lo que en algún momento fue una fábrica de piezas para carros (supuso) o de maquinaria de ese estilo.

El lugar apestaba a oxido, aceite y a moho, así como al polvo que cubría cada una de la enorme maquinaria de ensamblaje y las cintas distribuidoras. La poca luz que lograba colarse provenía de unos ventanales en la parte superior del recinto, a la que solo se podía acceder a través de una maltrecha escalera. Rick se desplazó por cuidado por los alrededores de la maquinaria, se atrevió a abrir unas cuantas puertas, hasta que finalmente decidió explorar la parte superior del edificio donde halló las oficinas de los supervisores, así como un pequeño cafetín cuya máquinas expendedoras aún estaban repletas de chucherías, varios recipientes de agua mineral y finalmente el cuartucho del vigilante, donde halló unas cuantas baterías para linternas.

El interior de aquel edificio se encontraba libre de caminantes, la capa de polvo revelaba que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser habitado y en general, la entrada parecía ser un sitió bastante seguro. Aún tenía que explorar los galpones en la parte de atrás así como un segundo edificio (algo más pequeño), pero de momento el lugar le resultaba extrañamente acogedor.

Dejo escapar una sonrisa ante este pensamiento.

- Bienvenidos a casa.- Susurró.

.

.

.

.

.

Los otros edificios no habían resultado tan cómodos como el principal, Carl y Rick se las habían arreglado para matar al menos unos quince caminantes cuando decidieron que el segundo edificio podía permanecer bloqueado. Así que cerraron la puerta, encadenaron las rejas, y Carl se encargó de escribir en la puerta: "_Caminantes, cuidado_". Por suerte, los galpones se encontraban vacíos, pero siendo tan grandes y sus paredes tan solo de metal, decidieron que no eran tan seguro como el refugio que les ofrecía el primer edificio.

Rick se las arregló para arreglar uno de los camiones, que con la poca gasolina que lograron encontrar pudo encender, y con él remolcó un par de carros hasta la entrada del edificio y diseño una especie de barrera. Cuando estuvo seguro de que está podría detener a los caminantes, cerró la puerta principal bajo rejas y candados, sellando el paso para cualquiera que quisiera entrar o salir.

.

.

.

.

.

Carl disfrutaba de una barra de chocolate que compartía con Beth, habían encontrado suficientes dulces para que cada quién se atragantara con ellos, pero gracias a Donna habían decidido administrarlos de una mejor manera.

Era la segunda semana que pasaban en la fábrica y la pequeña sala de descanso se había convertido en su área común. De día era el lugar que recibía una mayor cantidad de luz y de noche era quién ofrecía mayor comodidad, así que le habían convertido no solo en su sala de estar sino en su cuarto popular. Las rondas de vigilancia se las repartían entre Rick, Carl y Donna, mientras que Luke y Beth cumplían funciones de vigías usando los ventanales del segundo piso como torres de vigilancia.

Aquella noche, tras varios días de estar sobreviviendo de barras energéticas, chucherías, pescado seco y algunas nueces que Donna había recolectado, contaban con dos conejos grandes y gordos que Rick había logrado atrapar en el bosque cercano.

- Muero de hambre – Susurró Luke, tras haberse devorado la mitad de su chocolate mientras aun Mary disfrutaba el suyo.

- Pronto estará la cena.- Comentó Beth, viendo como hacia el exterior de la sala Rick colocaba al fuego ambos conejos.

- ¿Mamá está vigilando? – Preguntó el pequeño, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Si. Tras la cena me toca a mí.- Contesto Carl. El pequeño asintió.

De repente, el sonido de sus voces fue acallado por un grito aterrador proveniente del exterior seguido por un potente llanto. A pesar de que se escuchaba a la distancia, Beth estaba segura de que se trataba de un bebe, y quién fuera que estuviera ahí, se encontraba a poco menos de un kilómetro de ahí.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó con miedo la pequeña Mary, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Beth.

- ¡Son personas! – Chillo Carl, colocándose de pie.

- Es… es un… eso es un bebe.- Tartamudeo Luke, también poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana.

- ¡RICK! – Grito Donna, al entrar corriendo al interior de la fábrica.

A una velocidad asombrosa sorteó las enormes máquinas de ensamblaje, hasta llegar al punto donde Rick se encontraba también de pie habiendo olvidando ya el fuego y sus conejos.

- ¿Los vistes? – Pregunto inmediatamente el sheriff. La mujer negó rápidamente, su rostro reflejaba terror.

- No, nada.- Explicó.- Pero deben estar cerca, no sé, quizás a los alrededores, en el bosque.-

Rick apretó los puños, más no se movió a pesar de las palabras de Donna. Para ese momento, Beth se las había arreglado para bajar la escalerilla, apretando la mano de Mary quién la seguía claramente asustada y escoltada por Luke y Carl. El llanto del bebe se escuchaba cada vez más claro.

- ¡Rick! – Está vez fue la rubia quién lo llamo.- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! –

- No podemos.- Se negó el policía agachando la cabeza. Sus hombros se encontraban tensos, su mandíbula fuertemente cerrada y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que estaba aplicando, su postura no parecía cómoda ante la decisión que había tomado.

- ¡No podemos dejarles ahí! – Chillo Beth, alejándose de los niños.- ¡Necesitan de nuestra ayuda! ¡¿Donna?! –

- ¡Beth tiene razón, Rick! – Grito la mujer.

- ¡Papá! –

- ¡NO PODEMOS! – Ladró el sheriff.- No tenemos suficientes armas, es de noche…. Simplemente no podemos.-

- ¡Tú no podrás pero yo sí! – Exclamó Carl y como un huracán pasó por el lado de Rick, más fue detenido rápidamente por el policía.

No obstante, Beth aprovecho el alboroto para arrancarle el arco y las flechas a Luke y tan rápido como su vientre redondeado y sus piernas pudieron, se dirigió a la entrada.

- ¡BETH! – Escuchó tras de sí, seguido por una maldición.

De alguna manera, ya sea por el flujo de adrenalina o el llanto del bebe martillándole fuertemente los oídos, logró abrirse camino al exterior, por suerte para ella Donna no había asegurado con candado las rejas antes de ingresar a la fábrica. Como pudo salió, esquivo un carro y corrió hacia el exterior. Estuvo a punto de maldecirse por no haber traído una linterna, cuando la luz de una le iluminó momentáneamente.

Carl la repaso rápidamente, por lo cual la rubia apenas tuvo tiempo de sonreír fugazmente antes de echarse a trotar lo más rápido que su vientre le permitía tras el chico. Sabía que Rick estaría tras ellos, casi podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón del sheriff unos metros por detrás.

Los gritos le dirigieron a la cercanía de la carretera que rozaba el borde del bosque. Y la escena que observo le robó el aliento.

Un enorme hombre luchaba contra un grupo de caminantes, al menos diez muertos, mientras trataba de proteger a una mujer que se encontraba visiblemente herida y que cargaba un bulto que supuso era un bebe. Pero en sí no era la escena la que le robó el aliento e hizo que su corazón palpitara a una velocidad vertiginosa, lo que realmente le dejo paralizada e hizo que sus manos comenzaran a sudar frío, era el hecho de que ella conocía a esas personas.

Carl fue el primero en reaccionar, ya que él al igual que ella se había detenido cuando reconoció a Tyreese. Sin pensarlo, el niño se dirigió al ataque, y en un cerrar de ojos ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder alzar su arma y disparar sin fallar. Con ese primer disparo, Beth volvió a recuperar el aliento, alzo su arco, tenso una flecha y disparo, clavando una flecha en la cabeza de uno de los caminantes. Rick la repaso al instante, corriendo hasta el grupo solo armado con un machete.

Aquel encuentro duró una eternidad, Beth no llevó la cuenta de las flechas que disparó pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no tenía más de ellas justo en el instante en el que Tyreese le rompía la cara a un caminante con su martillo y Rick degollaba al último de ellos. Tras esto, el bosque volvió a hundirse en un silenció denso, aterrador.

Beth se acercó lentamente al grupo, cuyas respiración acelerada evidenciaba el cansancio de la batalla. Pudo ver como Tyreese quién se encontraba encorvado sobre sí mismo con las manos en las rodillas, alzaba su rostro y le dedicaba una mirada profunda a Rick. Ambos hombres se sonrieron antes de entrelazarse en un abrazo.

- ¿Carol? – Preguntó Carl, por lo cual la rubia desvió la vista a la mujer que yacía sentada en el suelo, con una horrible herida en el brazo pero aun así envolviendo protectoramente un bulto que trataba de calmar.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada a Carl, una que a Beth le removió el alma. Una mezcla de maternidad con esperanza y una desolación infinita. La mujer sonrió, destapo el bulto entre sus brazos y reveló una pequeña niña de más de un año, una criatura que Beth conocía muy bien. Pero en aquel movimiento también dejó expuesta la herida en su brazo, _una mordida_.

- Judith, saluda a tú hermano.-

Los enormes ojos azules de la bebe se dirigieron hacia Carl.

- ¡Joder! – Exclamó Carl, abalanzándose sobre Carol y Judith.- ¡Joder, joder, joder! – Repetía, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpecito de su hermana.

Beth cubrió su boca con su mano, dejando que las primeras lágrimas tras su última charla con Rick, marcaran un sendero desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla.

- No puede ser…- Susurro Rick, siguiendo a Carl y rodeando con sus brazos a sus dos hijos. El hombre lloraba lágrimas pesadas que se deslizaban por su rostro y se perdían más allá de su barbilla.

Beth recorrió lentamente los últimos metros hasta llegar al sitio de reencuentro y apartando por primera vez sus ojos de la familia, los poso en Carol quién también le dirigía una mirada profunda, maternal. La rubia dejó escapar un sollozo sobre todo cuando posó sus ojos en la herida de la mujer mayor y sin poder controlar sus movimientos, se lanzó sobre Carol y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¡No! – Chillo la chica, cuando sintió las manos de Carol palmearle la espalda.- No, por favor, no.-

- Estoy bien, Beth.- Dijo la mujer con una voz maternal que la rubia supuso que era el tono con que la mujer se dirigía a su difunta hija o quizá a Lori, pues nunca había compartido esa forma de hablar con ella.- Todo va a estar bien…. Quizá sea hora de reencontrarme con Sophia….-

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que Tyreese quiso amputarle el brazo a Carol se dieron cuenta que esa no era su única mordida, algún caminante había podido con la fortaleza de la mujer y había logrado morderle el hombro. Entre Rick y Tyreese la trasladaron a la fábrica, sorprendiendo a Donna y sus hijos quienes se habían mantenido vigilantes todo ese tiempo.

Beth obligó a Carol a tomar como cama uno de los viejos muebles de la sala de descanso, cubriéndola con mantas y ofreciéndole tanta agua como quisiera beber. Carl se mantenía vigilante con la pequeña Judith en brazos, quién se mantenía tranquila, en un silencio expectante, como si entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

- Esa es una gran barriga – Comentó Carol, refiriéndose a Beth quién le sostenía la mano.- ¿Quién es el padre? – Preguntó.

- Daryl…- Dijo la rubia tras unos segundo en silencio.

Sabía que Daryl y Carol tenían una relación muy unida, en una oportunidad le había preguntado al cazador pero él había esquivado sus preguntas tan solo diciendo: _Es una amiga muy importante_. Y ahora, en su lecho de muerte, Beth sentía que ella no debía ser la que estuviera sujetando su mano sino Daryl, que tendría que ser él y no ella quién le diera la noticia. _Él debería estar ahí por Carol. _

Las pupilas de la mujer se ensancharon con sorpresa pero no comento nada al instante, tan solo apretó un poco más duro la mano de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar.

- ¿Está aquí? – Preguntó al rato.

- No – Respondió Beth, sintiendo como sus palabras se le clavaban en el pecho.- Pronto nos alcanzará.-

La mujer asintió, luego le dedicó una sonrisa a Beth.

- Vas a ser una gran madre, cariño.- Susurro.- Por favor, sé mejor de lo que yo fui.-

Beth asintió. Luego la mujer dirigió sus ojos a Carl y a Judith.

- Carl, no la dejes nunca. Protégela ¿sí? – El niño asintió, las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus ojos.

- Lo prometo, no dejaré que nada le pase. Gracias, muchas gracias.- Gimió el chico, apretando el cuerpecito de su hermana contra sí.

- Rick – Llamó la mujer, a lo cual el policía se acercó y se posiciono a la altura de la mujer. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada profunda, eran amigos, siempre lo fueron.- Les falle una vez, pero lo he compensado. Solo espero que mis pecados sean perdonados.-

- Hace tiempo que eso ha quedado olvidado.- Admitió Rick – Perdóname tú a mí, nunca debía apartarte de nuestro lado.-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca dudes de tus decisiones, gracias a ellas nos has mantenido vivos todo este tiempo. Eres un gran líder, el único que puede ganar esta guerra contra la muerte.- Declaró – Gracias, por todo lo que hiciste por mí.- Luego desvió su mirada hacia Beth.- Por favor, Beth, dile a Daryl que lamentó no haber estado con él, el no poder esperar hasta que llegue para verlo una última vez. También dile que va a ser un gran padre, que lo demostró con mí Sophia y que hizo más por ella de lo que su padre o yo hicimos alguna vez. Agradécele todo eso y más.-

La rubia asintió, sin poder contener las lágrimas que ahora empapaban su rostro.

- Tyreese, compañero, quizá podamos hablar un rato.- Dijo la mujer, dirigiéndole una mirada al hombre cuya mirada brillaba por las lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar.

Como si fuera su invitación de salida, Beth se incorporó y junto a Carl dejaron la habitación y no volvieron a entrar.

Carol murió al amanecer, Rick se encargó de que ella nunca regresará como un caminante más.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**__: Sé que esté ha sido un capitulo especialmente duro, al menos lo ha sido escribirlo._

_Daryl y Beth siguen separados, sacando cuentas cuando Beth descubrió que se encontraba embarazada ya tenía un mes y medio o dos meses de embarazo, cuando Daryl partió la chica ya tenía cuatro meses y se evidenciaba una leve curvatura en su vientre. Así que para el momento en que llegan a la fábrica ya ha transcurrido un mes y medio desde la última vez que Beth vio a Daryl, faltando menos de cuatro meses para que ella dé a luz. Hemos visto en este capítulo lo fuerte que le ha resultado está separación a la rubia, así que podrán imaginar lo que debe estar sintiendo Daryl tras el distanciamiento._

_Por otro lado, Rick ha vuelto a ser no solo un líder sino un padre. Ve en Beth la chica que tiene que proteger, la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto y redimir sus fallos con Lori y Judith, por eso es él el indicado en brindarle todo su apoyo a la rubia._

_Por otro lado: ¿qué les pareció el reencuentro? A mí me costó horrores escribirlos, sobre todo por Carol. La mujer no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero en los últimos episodios se redimió, por eso lloré el haberla sacrificado, pero la verdad es que en mí fantasía ella ya no tiene cabida. Además, como ella le dijo a Beth: es hora de encontrarse con Sophia. Ella ya cumplió su función._

_Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo será el último. Aún me estoy barajeando el publicar un epilogo, ya veré._

_Sin más nada que agregar, espero que hayan disfrutado de este séptimo capítulo._

* * *

_Un review, para que Rick te abracé está noche._


	8. VIII

_¡El ultimo capitulo! :) _

_Simplemente espero que les agrade, y muchas gracias por su constancia. _

_Besos. _

* * *

**The Last Light**

**(La ultima Luz)**

* * *

**VIII**

* * *

_"The right thing to guide us _  
_Is right here, inside us _  
_No one can divide us _  
_When the light is nearly gone _  
_But just like a heartbeat _  
_The drumbeat carries on "_

_**When we stand together - Nickelback** _

* * *

Beth dirigió su mirada al horizonte en donde el sol comenzaba ocultarse.

Judith en sus brazos se removió con inquietud, tironeando de un mechón de cabello rubio, en un intento de llamar su atención. La mujer le dedicó una mirada a la pequeña quién en ese momento le observaba con sus grandes ojos azules, aparentemente divertida.

- Cada vez estas más grande, Jude.- Susurro la rubia, pegando su frente con la de la bebe, provocando que la niña riera a causa de las cosquillas que le causaba el cabello de la rubia sobre su rostro.

- No puedo dejar de observarla.- Dijo Carl, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

Beth le dirigió una rápida mirada y volvió a posar sus ojos en la bebe.

- Yo tampoco, es increíble.-

En unos cuantos pasos Carl se posicionó a su lado, tomó la pequeña mano de su hermana y se ganó una sonrisa por parte de la pequeña.

- Pensé que nunca más la volvería a ver – Comentó el pequeño.- Creí que estaba muerta, que todos estaban muertos.- Suspiro.- Llegue a pensar que hasta mi papá estaba muerto.-

Beth acomodó el peso de Judith entre sus brazos, ladeó un poco la cabeza y observo fijamente a Carl.

- No te culpes por ello.- Dijo, dejando entrever una sonrisa.- No fuiste él único, Daryl y yo también pensamos que los habíamos perdido. Al principio, cuando apenas escapamos, obligue a Daryl a que les rastreara, pero lo que encontramos nos desanimó…- Explicó.- Cuando vi a esos caminantes devorando a nuestros amigos de la prisión creí que no había manera, que los había perdido a todos. Me sentí tan mal, tan miserable… No pude ver que Daryl también se sentía así. Me encapriche en un objetivo, volví a obligarlo, encontramos está casa que tan malos recuerdos le traía…. Lo forcé y explotó, yo de alguna manera también lo hice.-

Judith extendió su mano hacia ella, volviendo a tironear de su cabello, riendo. Tanto Beth como Carl no pudieron evitar la sonrisa que floreció en sus labios.

- ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó el chico.

- Quemamos la casa, destruimos nuestro pasado.- Admitió.- Aquella noche no solo Daryl enterró sus fantasmas, yo también. Me despedí de mí papá, de Maggie, de Judith, de todos ustedes.- Dicho esto Beth besó la frente de la bebe.- Pero me equivoque, lo entendí cuando Daryl los encontró y ahora lo confirmo con Judith, _aún hay esperanza_.-

- ¿Crees que los demás están vivos? – Preguntó Carl.

- No solo lo creo, lo sé.- Afirmo la rubia.- Mira, aquí tenemos a Judith cuando todos pensábamos que la habíamos perdido. Que mejor prueba que ello.- Explicó alegremente.- Tyreese también regreso y Carol… Si tal vez hubiéramos llegado antes, Carol estaría con nosotros.- Carl asintió solemnemente, a él también le dolía la muerta de la mujer.- Estoy segura que Maggie y Glenn lograron escapar, ambos están vivo. Tan segura como que Daryl y Michonne nos alcanzaran.-

- Quisiera poder estar tan seguro como tú.- Susurro Carl.

- Ya veras, los encontraremos a todos.- Aseguró Beth, por primera vez en mucho tiempo creyendo realmente en ello.

_Judith había regresado a su lado. _

.

.

.

.

.

Rick se acercó a Tyreese, quién se encontraba haciendo guardia al frente.

- ¿Carl y tú aseguraron esto? – Preguntó el hombre con una voz gruesa.

- Nos costó unos días, la primera noche tuvimos que confiar tan solo en las rejas de la entrada.- Admitió el sheriff.- Donna también nos ha estado ayudando tanto con las guardias como en la limpieza, y bueno… Beth, nos ha ayudado con lo que puede. Sobre todo con el arco.-

Tyreese ladeo su rostro y clavo sus ojos.

- Tengo muchas preguntas- Confesó. Rick sonrió a cambio, más su sonrisa no le llegaba al rostro.- Viejo, no sé… siento que tengo un millón de años.- Se pasó la mano por el rostro.- Nunca pensé que les volverías a ver.-

- Debo admitir que yo tampoco lo pensé.- Confesó Rick, clavando su mirada en la verja rota.

- Beth…- Empezó, creyendo que ese sería el tema más fácil por el cual introducirse.- ¿Cuánto le falta? ¿En verdad Daryl es el padre? – Preguntó, recordando la confesión de la rubia a la difunta Carol.

- Le queda a lo mucho unos tres meses para entrar en trabajo de parto – Contestó con preocupación.- Quizá antes, no lo sé. No llevamos la cuenta exacta dada las circunstancias.-

- ¿Y Daryl….? –

- Beth no mintió, él es el padre.- Explicó el sheriff.- No sé qué paso, cómo llegaron a acercarse tanto. Pero cuando el gobernador ataco la prisión ellos escaparon juntos, Carl y yo hicimos lo mismo y Michonne nos alcanzó. Cuando los encontramos ellos ya estaban juntos….- Suspiro con cansancio.- Daryl no es exactamente la persona que te va a contar cada detalle de su vida, Beth realmente le _ama_. Me costó mucho que dejará el lugar donde nos refugiábamos porque ella no quería dejarle, pero sí no lo hacíamos….-

- Morirían – Rick asintió – Me sorprende, pero creo que está bien…. Aunque él bebe, esa es otra historia.-

- Le prometí a Beth que haría todo lo posible para que su hijo pueda tener una vida.- Dijo Rick – Y ahora tengo un mayor aliciente, me has devuelto a Judith amigo.- Y la sonrisa que floreció en el rostro del sheriff era la más sincera que hubiera mostrado desde hace tiempo.- Estaré en deuda toda la vida, nunca podré pagarte el haberme regresado a mí hija.-

Tyreese sonrió.

- De verdad es una Pequeña Patea Traseros.- Dijo – Pero no solo debes agradecérmelo a mí, Lizzie y Mika me salvaron, rescataron a Judith y luego Carol, fue ella quién nos mantuvo vivos.-

- ¿Qué paso con las niñas? – Preguntó Rick con un nudo en la garganta.

- Las perdimos.- Fue la escueta respuesta de Tyreese, el sheriff se abstuvo a preguntar el cómo o el cuándo, no queriendo hondar en una situación que visiblemente era dolorosa para el hombre.

Por un momento se mantuvieron en silencio, cada quién perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Pensaba que no podría perdonar a quién me arrebato a Karen, pero después de que Carol me confesará lo que había hecho, no supe cómo _no_ perdonarla. No podía entenderle, pero tampoco podía odiarla. No después de todo lo que había hecho por Judith y por mí.- Confesó el corpulento hombre.

- Me siento culpable por haberla juzgado como lo hice – Admitió Rick – Pero en ese momento no veía otra solución, creía que volvíamos a vivir en civilización y que sus actos no correspondían a nuestro orden.- Explicó – También quería evitar cualquier enfrentamiento entre tú y ella, no quería más violencia.-

- Actuaste según tú conciencia, evitaste que cometiera alguna tontería de la cual me hubiera arrepentido.-

- De alguna manera actué como ella, la sacrifique justo como hizo ella.- Se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Lo hice por el grupo, pero a la final no pude mantenerle a salvo.-

Tyreese escupió al piso.

- Nos confiamos – Admitió el hombre.- Nadie pensó que el gobernador regresaría.-

Rick asintió.

- _No lo volveremos a hacerlo_.- Dijo – Vamos a fortalecer esté lugar o encontraremos alguno mejor tras el parto de Beth. Encontraremos a nuestros amigos, buscaremos armas y volveremos a tener lo que tuvimos. Judith y ese bebe estarán a salvo. Pero sobre todo: _No nos confiaremos_. _Seremos más fuertes, estaremos más preparados. No volveremos a perder a nadie más._-

- Eso haremos, viejo.-

.

.

.

.

.

La ansiedad parecía querer ahogarla.

Después de su charla con Rick no había vuelto a llorar por el bien de su hijo, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera como una tormenta se desataba en su interior cada noche cuando al acostarse sentía la falta del cuerpo de Daryl a su lado. Era una tortura el no sentir sus manos callosas acariciar su piel, su aliento provocándole un cosquilleo en la nuca y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Trataba de no desbordarse en lágrimas, _ser tan fuerte como al cazador le gustaría que fuera_. Pero noches como está era imposible no sentirse atrapada bajo las profundidades de un mar oscuro.

Se mordisqueó el interior de las mejillas, se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a tararear para sí misma una nana que hace tiempo hubiera escuchado, tan solo un murmullo para no despertar a nadie a su alrededor. Tras unos minutos se dio cuenta que no podría dormir.

Se incorporó lentamente, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertar a los demás.

Donna dormía rodeada de sus dos hijos a sus pies en una improvisada cama hecha de sabanas viejas y un desvencijado saco de dormir que los chicos habían encontrado en una de las bodegas. Al otro lado de la habitación dormía Rick y Carl, entre ambos la pequeña Judith. Se sintió culpable, ya que por su embarazo ella había terminado durmiendo en el sofá, el cual resultaba un poco más cómodo que las camas de los demás.

El espació de Tyreese se encontraba desocupado, supuso que el afroamericano se encontraba de guardia.

Con cuidado se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la entrada, tomando su arco y unas cuantas flechas. Nunca salía de aquella habitación sin el arco o el cuchillo que le había dado Daryl cuando solo eran ellos dos contra el mundo.

Al llegar a la entrada encontró a Tyreese mirando a través de la verja, un par de cuerpos se encontraban amontonados en un rincón. Al parecer un par de caminantes se habían colado hasta la entrada.

- ¿Una noche movida? – Preguntó a modo de saludo. El hombre asintió.

- Tan solo son un par de fisgones, pero mejor silenciarlos antes de que atraigan a alguna manada.- Dijo - ¿No puedes dormir? –

- No, dormí un buen rato pero….- Explicó.

- Tranquila, es normal. Hay noches que no hay manera que pueda dormir, otras que solo es el cansancio el que me permite dormir.-

- ¿Qué horas crees que sean? – Preguntó la rubia, hace mucho que no llevaba el tiempo de su día a día.

- Debe ser de madrugada – Comentó el grandulón.- Debería despertar a Rick, pero creo que el hombre está muy cansado. Deberíamos dejarlo dormir un rato ¿no crees? –

- Me parece una buena idea – Respondió la rubia, sentándose a un lado del hombre y clavando sus ojos en el exterior tras las rejas.- Yo te haré compañía.-

- Deberías tratar de dormir, Beth.- Le aconsejo.- Por él bebe.-

Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente.

- Ya lo he intentado lo suficiente.- Explicó.- Prometo que si me cansó regreso a mí lujosa cama- Bromeó.

El hombre le sonrió.

- Bien, agradezco la compañía.-

.

.

.

.

.

Permanecieron en silencio gran parte de la noche, de vez en cuando intercambiando un par de comentarios sobre el frío y la cercanía del otoño. O sobre armas y provisiones.

En una oportunidad Tyreese le interrogo sobre su arco, ella le habló de como Daryl le había enseñado a usar un arco de fabricación casera y como luego, tras su primera carrera hacia la ciudad, no solo le había traído el arco que ahora llevaban sino que también le había regresado a Carl, Rick y Michonne.

Intentó darle algunas clases al moreno de cómo usar el arco, pero esté se rindió tras unos pocos intentos en el que fracaso al disparar sus flechas. Ambos se rieron un poco por su torpeza, pero luego volvieron a sumergirse en el silenció.

Ningún caminante se cruzó en su campo de visión, aun cuando el cielo comenzó a aclarar.

.

.

.

.

.

Beth sentía que los parpados se le cerraban solos cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse por encima de los árboles que les rodeaban. Le dirigió una mirada a Tyreese, quién parecía aun mantenerse en condiciones, sorprendiéndole, ya que ella no aguantaba el sueño a pesar de haber podido dormir algunas horas a diferencia del moreno, quién había permanecido toda la noche en vela.

- Rick se va a molestar.- Cantó ella, Tyreese sonrió.

- Lo sé, pero lo agradecerá.- Explicó – Deberías ir a dormir.-

- Lo haré, creo que seremos unos inútiles toda la mañana.- Admitió la rubia, con cierta culpabilidad.

El moreno se encogió de hombro.

- Ya lo compensaremos…-

Fue entonces que lo escucharon.

El rugido de un motor los espabiló, espantando cualquier rastro de sueño que pudieran haber sentido. Tyreese abandonó inmediatamente su posición, alzó el rifle que Beth había usado por mucho tiempo y se puso en guardia. Beth hizo lo mismo, palpo su cuchillo en el cinto asegurándose que siguiera ahí, adopto la postura de cualquier arquero, eligió una flecha y tensó su arco. Con una mirada felina barrió su alrededor, imaginándose que Daryl haría lo mismo.

- Quédate atrás – Le advirtió Tyreese.- ¡Busca a Rick! –

- ¡No! – Exclamo la chica – No te dejaré solo.-

El sonido se hacía más potente, quién fuera que sea se acercaban.

Muchas posibilidades pasaron por la mente de Beth, pero aunque mantenía la esperanza de que fueran Daryl y Michonne no podía evitar el imaginarse que también podrían ser bandidos como los que una vez le atacaron a Daryl y a ella, con su primer grupo tras el ataque de la prisión. Sus manos se sentían sudorosas, sentía como la espalda se tensaba y el peso de su barriga le restaba equilibrio.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Preguntó Rick, llegando hasta ellos con su arma en mano y el machete guindando en su cinto. Por su rostro, evidentemente se acababa de despertar.

- Ni idea, alguien se acerca.- Contesto Tyreese.

Carl llegó tras su padre y al igual que él se encontraba armado.

- Vamos, abramos la reja – Decidió Rick – Usaremos los autos como escudo.-

Tyreese asintió.

- ¡Beth, Carl! – Les llamo.- Permanezcan tras la reja, en caso de un ataque la cierrna junto con la puerta. Asegúrenlas.-

Beth quiso negarse, pero la patada que sintió en su barriga le recordó que ante cualquier situación su prioridad era el pequeño que crecía en su interior.

El rugido les advirtió que ya estaban cerca, más aun no se trataba de un solo vehículo sino que al menos eran tres. Cada uno de los protagonistas se tensó más si eso era posible.

La luz del sol rebotó contra el metal de una motocicleta, arrancándole unos cuantos centelleos. El vehículo atravesó la verja por la desvencijada entrada seguido por un camión y un viejo jeep.

Beth sintió que su corazón se detenía, reconociendo a quién conducía la vieja Harley Davison.

Impulsiva como siempre dejó caer su arco, tan rápido como pudo corrió hacia el estacionamiento de la fábrica sin pensar en los caminantes que pudieran estar rondando a su alrededor. Escuchó los gritos de Carl o Rick, pero los ignoro. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, empapando sus mejillas. Una sonrisa surco sus labios, resplandeciente, no recordando la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz.

- ¡DARYL! – Gritó, justo en el momento exacto en que la motocicleta se detuvo.

- ¡BETH! – Le respondió el cazador, quién se bajó inmediatamente de la moto.

La chica no tuvo que esperar otra confirmación, tan rápido como pudo zanjo el espacio que la separaba del hombre y envolvió sus brazos en su torso, llorando, riendo, sin poder creerse aun que él estaba devuelta con ella. El cazador la envolvió con sus brazos como pudo (todo lo que su vientre redondeado le permitió) y sin importarle que no estaban solos, que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos dos, la beso.

La beso como nunca habría besado a una mujer, con necesidad, urgencia, pero sobre todo amor. Profundizo el beso, saboreó su paladar, recorrió cada rincón de su interior. Beth tenía un gusto dulce que le recordaba al caramelo, a ese tiempo que ya se había ido. _Sabía a paraíso_. Afianzó su agarre todo lo que pudo, la apegó a él, deseaba tenerla ahí mismo, explorar cada centímetro de su piel. Se besaron hasta que el aire comenzó a escasearles y sus labios se tornaron rojos por el esfuerzo, no querían separarse de ningún modo pero lentamente lo hicieron.

Daryl observó el rostro sonrojado de la rubia, su sonrisa, las lágrimas que aún empapaban su rostro. En su rostro también se había dibujado una sonrisa de medio lado que iluminaba sus hoscas facciones.

- Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía.- Repitió la rubia, sin poder calmar sus lágrimas.- Sabía que estabas vivo, que ibas a regresar.-

- Te lo prometí ¿no? – Ella asintió, pasándose las manos por el rostro y restregándose las lágrimas. – Por cierto, no soy el único que regreso.- Dijo, apartándose un poco para que Beth pudiera apreciar el resto de los vehículos.

De la parte delantera del camión, Michonne y Sasha acababan de bajarse mientras que del Jeep que les seguía, un hombre pelirrojo y una mujer ya habían descendido.

- ¡BETH! – El grito prácticamente la atravesó.

Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente la figura alta y estilizada de su hermana, quién acababa de saltar de la parte posterior del camión seguida de Glenn, Bob y una pareja más que ella desconocía.

Con las lágrimas empapándole el rostro se adelantó a Daryl y se encontró en el camino con su hermana quién la envolvió rápidamente entre sus brazos.

- ¡Dios mío, estas viva! – Chillo Maggie.

- ¡Maggie! – Exclamó Beth, no teniendo palabras que decir.

- ¡Hermana, hermanita! – Repetía Maggie, sin contener las lágrimas que ahora surcaban su rostro.- Pensé que te había perdido, oh Dios, pensé que nunca te vería.-

- Maggie…- Lloriqueó la rubia.

- No creí que habías sobrevivido, por favor perdóname.- Dijo – Debí buscarte, debí saber que estabas viva.-

- No tengo nada que perdonarte ¡Nada! –

Aun envuelta entre los brazos de su hermana observó cómo progresaba el reencuentro de su grupo.

- ¡TYREESE! –

- ¡SASHA! –

Gritaron ambos hermanos envolviéndose en un abrazo al igual de conmovedor que el ella con Maggie. El rostro de Sasha estaba empapado por su llanto, el cual compartía con el grandulón de su hermano. Bob se acercó a ambos, extendiendo una mano a Tyreese quién no dudo en apretar.

Carl había corrido hasta Michonne, envolviendo a la morena en un abrazo que la mujer correspondió. La rubia sabía muy bien lo mucho que el niño había extrañado a la samurái, quizá más que a nadie en el grupo.

- Hey Beth – Le saludo Glenn, y la chica no pudo evitar abrazarlo a él también. Maggie a su lado los abrazó a ambos.

Para ese momento, Rick ya tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Daryl y se acercaba al grupo.

- Bienvenidos – Dijo el sheriff, y Beth no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

.

.

.

.

.

Con Glenn y Maggie viajaban Abraham, Rosita, Tara y Eugine, y como muy bien lo había afirmado el asiático: _eran sus amigos_.

Con todo un día para ponerse al corriente, Beth y los demás se enteraron de como su hermana y amigos habían escapado de la prisión, de Terminus y habían estado dirigiéndose a Washington cuando se vieron atrapados por una manada de caminantes, habiendo renunciado a su viaje por las circunstancias así como por una confesión de Eugine (algo sobre una cura que era mentira) comenzaron a rodar por distintas ciudades en busca de algún refugió o más sobrevivientes.

Fue entonces cuando Daryl y Michonne los encontraron. La pareja había decidido seguirle la pista tras su incursión a la ciudad, tomando la decisión de prolongar un poco más su viaje, logrando alcanzarles antes de que Glenn y su grupo se alejaran más de ellos.

- Cuando llegamos al caserío nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado.- Explicó Michonne con un tono de voz lúgubre.

Daryl apego a Beth más a él, si eso fuera posible.

- Perdimos a mí Jacob y a Marcus.- Susurro Donna, abrazando a su hija.

- Tuvimos que huir.- Confesó Rick – No hubiéramos resistido el paso de aquella horda, ni siquiera escondiéndonos.-

Daryl asintió.

- Vimos las señales- Continuó Michonne – Ellas nos guiaron hasta aquí.-

Carl levantó la mano que tenía libre con la otra sujetaba a Judith.

- Soy responsable de ello – Admitió el chico, le lanzo una mirada a Beth dedicándola una fugaz sonrisa.- Beth y yo.-

- No podíamos perderles – Dijo la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Daryl.

- Pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y no volveremos a separarnos.- Comenzó Rick, dedicándole una mirada a cada uno de sus amigos.- Todos los que estamos aquí, cada uno de ustedes son más que amigos para mí. _Son mí familia, mi gente_.- Explicó.- Volvemos a estar juntos, ya sea el destino o pura casualidad, nos encontramos nuevamente y no permitiré que nos vuelvan a separar.-

- Nunca más – Confirmó Tyreese.

- Vamos a fortalecer esté lugar o buscaremos otro refugió, lo limpiaremos, lo reconstruiremos, nos armaremos y lo defenderemos.- Continuó el sheriff, ganándose la atención de todos quienes le rodeaban.- Perdimos más que la prisión, que un buen sitio. Perdimos a nuestros amigos y seres queridos.- Todos se removieron inquietos por los recuerdos.- Pero hemos aprendido algo de ello: No debemos confiarnos. No todas las personas son buenas, un lugar no es completamente impenetrable, nosotros no somos invencibles.-

Beth apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Daryl y extendió su mano libre hasta Maggie, quién la sostuvo con cariño.

- Pero eso no nos va a detener.- Afirmo Rick.- Vamos a encontrar un lugar, armas, suministros, medicinas… Vamos a construir un hogar donde Judith y él bebe puedan tener una vida medianamente normal. – Dijo, con sus ojos puestos en Beth y Daryl.- Donde Luka y Mary disfruten de su niñez, donde todos estemos a salvo.- Sentenció el sheriff.- Y para ello los necesito, esté sueño no lo logaré sin ustedes ¿Cuento con su apoyo? –

- Desde un principio, Rick.- Acepto Glenn.

- Ya lo sabes…- Murmuró Daryl, Beth sonrió.

- Por ese lugar.- Dijo Tyreese, alzando un botellón de agua.

- Por una vida.- Corrigió Sasha.

- Por la compañía.- Comentó Bob.

Y rodeada de todos sus amigos Beth no podía evitar pensar que el discurso de Rick podría hacerse realidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Por primera vez en aquel día, Beth logró quedarse a solas con Daryl.

Al aumentar el número de residentes en la fábrica, tuvieron que dispersarse por otras estancias para dormir con mayor comodidad. Donna, sus hijos, Rick, Michonne y Carl permanecieron en la sala de descanso de la fábrica. La cabina de vigilancia había sido tomada por Glenn y Maggie que desaparecieron inmediatamente tras una improvisada cena. Tyreese había caído rendido a causa del sueño en el rincón bajo las escaleras mientras que Sasha se había arreglado una especie de nido a un par de metros de su hermano. Rosita, Tara y Eugine dormían en un rincón de la fábrica, habían colocado un par de tiendas y sacos de dormir. Mientras que Bob y Abraham hacían la primera guardia aquella noche.

Beth y Daryl habían conseguido hacerse con la oficina del supervisor, un espacio ocupado por un par de estante y un escritorio. Beth se las había arreglado para hacerse con un par de cojines de un desvencijado sillón y algunas colchonetas abandonadas del cuarto de vigilancia, así como una fina manta que dudaba que los protegiera del frío.

- Hogar dulce hogar.- Se burló la rubia, dándose vuelta para observar a Daryl.

No había terminado de hacerlo, cuando sintió los brazos del cazador sobre su piel y sus labios acariciando su boca. La urgencia del hombre era palpable a metros de distancia, _él la necesitaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él_. No queriendo alargar la espera, Beth le echo los brazos al cuello y profundizo el beso.

Las manos de Daryl parecían haber cobrado vida, se escurrían por debajo de su camisa y acariciaban la suave piel de su espalda. Beth se alzó de puntillas, jugueteando con el cabello del cazador y dispersando sus besos no solo sobre los labios del hombre sino en sus mejillas, en la nariz, por la curvatura de su cuello. El hombre prácticamente le arranco la camisa, se detuvo un momento para contemplarla, llevo su mano hacia el abultado vientre y la poso sobre este.

- No saben lo que los extrañe.- Dijo, sus palabras se oyeron un poco forzadas. Y Beth no pudo más que conmoverse por ello, sabiendo lo mucho que le costaba al cazador abrirse ante cualquiera, incluyéndola.

- Te lo dije, Daryl Dixon… Me extrañarías tanto…- Él sonrió, de acuerdo.

Volvió a besarla sin apartar la mano de su vientre, podía sentir el movimiento de su pequeño dentro de Beth. Beso su rostro, su cuello, la parte superior de sus senos. La ayudo a acostarse y continuó repartiendo besos por su pecho, bajo hasta su vientre y con manos expertas le desabrocho los pantalones y se los quitó. Acarició el interior de sus muslos, beso el punto exacto sobre sus bragas y le arranco varios gemidos de placer a la rubia.

Beth lo atrajo hacia ella, le quito el chaleco y la camisa que llevaba por debajo de él. Paso sus manos por su pecho, hundió sus uñas en su espalda y beso cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Él se las arregló para quitarse el pantalón. Con las mejillas sonrojadas la chica comenzó a jugar con el sexo masculino, el cual se encontraba rígido y húmedo. Sus pequeñas manos avivaron más aun su miembro, mientras él hacía lo mismo con su sexo.

Cuando ninguno de ellos podía aguantar más, Beth se acomodó quedando de espadas a Daryl, y en esa posición él entro en ella. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos, acariciaron el vientre de la chica y se entregaron uno al otro. Se dejaron llevar por el movimiento, por la necesidad, así como por el placer de estar juntos de nuevo. _Se amaron_.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo, dejando escapar gemidos de placer. El cazador beso la nuca de la muchacha, aspiro su aroma y se dejó embriagar por su presencia.

- _Te amo, Beth Greene.- _

- _Te amo, Daryl Dixon_-

Susurraron antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Los jadeos de Beth rompían la quietud en el interior de la fábrica.

Daryl la había llevado en brazos hasta la oficina del supervisor, la cual se había convertido en su cuarto. Donna entró tras de él, seguida de Maggie, Glenn y Carl.

- ¡Acuéstala, Daryl! – Exclamo Donna. - ¡Carl, necesito que pongan a hervir un poco de agua! –

El chico espabiló rápidamente, salió corriendo a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

- ¡Glenn! –

- ¡¿Si?! – Preguntó inmediatamente el asiático desde la puerta, obviamente nervioso.

- Dile a Luke que te de mi mochila, he guardado unos cuantos analgésicos y tranquilizantes. También hay vendas, antibióticos y sutura.- Explicó la ex enfermera.- ¡Por favor, búscalas! –

- Voy – Dijo, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

- Espero no tener que usarlas…- Murmuro la mujer.- ¡Beth, querida, necesito que te concentres! –

La rubia afirmo decidida, sin querer soltar la mano del cazador.

- Bien, pequeña.- Empezó la mujer.- Sé que duele, pero eres una chica fuerte. Vas a poder. Las mujeres hemos hecho esto por miles de año, todo va a ir bien.-

Beth asintió justo en el momento que dejo escapar un grito.

- ¡Beth! – Dejo escapar Daryl.

- Tranquilo papá, todo va a estar bien.- Declaro Maggie, manteniendo la compostura.

.

.

.

.

.

Rick envolvía en sus brazos a la pequeña Judith, quién se mantenía en silencio como si supiera que algo estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Todos parecían nerviosos. Carl caminaba de un lado a otro en la parte baja de la escalera, lanzando miradas cada tanto en dirección a la oficina del supervisor donde Glenn vigilaba la entrada, apoyado a la baranda. Tyresse y Michone se encontraban cerca del fuego improvisando, hirviendo agua, notablemente tensos. Rosita y Eugine cuchicheaban en voz baja, tratando de no romper el tenso silencio. Tara, Abraham y Sasha se encontraban de guardia, habían preferido alejarse de la atmosfera asfixiante del interior de la fábrica.

No obstante, toda la tensión desapareció en segundos cuando el potente llanto de un bebe resonó alrededor de ellos. Rick dejó escapar una exclamación de alegría, Judith empezó a reírse y prácticamente todos sintieron como la atmosfera se relajaba

Unos minutos después Donna atravesaba la puerta con el rostro empapado de sudor y una sonrisa en el rostro. Se asomó por el barandal y los miró a todos desde su posición.

- ¡Todo bien! – Exclamó – Es un niño.-

Y no hubo manera de acallar las expresiones de jubiló de los miembros del grupo.

Rick apretó a su pequeña en un abrazo y le beso la frente.

- _Todo va a estar bien_.-

.

.

.

.

.

Glenn prácticamente tuvo que jalonear a su esposa para poder apartarla de su hermana y su sobrino, de manera de otorgarle un momento de privacidad a la pareja.

Beth se encontraba recostada del cuerpo de Daryl, quien a su vez se encontraba sentado contra la pared. Ambos contemplaban maravillados al pequeño que Beth arrullaba en sus brazos. Un niño de tez pálida, cabello rubio y Beth podía apostar que tenía los mismos ojos del padre.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? – Preguntó en un susurro el cazador, no queriendo despertar a su pequeño.

Ella sonrió.

- Pensé que tú querías nombrarlo.- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Por mí le pondría el Pateador de Traseros, pero creo que ese nombre ya se lo di a Judith.- Comentó, arrancándole una sonrisa a Beth.

- De todas maneras será un _Pateador de traseros_, eso de seguro lo heredará de ti.- Daryl bufó.- Pues había pensado en un nombre….-

- ¿Cuál? –

- Mikael – Dijo – Por el ángel.- La rubia ladeo el rostro para poder observar al cazador.- ¿Qué te parece? –

- Que es un buen nombre para un Dixon – Comentó, acariciando la cabecilla del bebe.- Mikael Dixon, suena bien.-

Beth sonrió.

- _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, Beth._- Dijo Daryl, rodeándola con sus brazos.- _La ultima luz en este mundo de mierda. Tú y el grandulón.- _

_- Tú también, Daryl. Te amo_.-

.

.

.

.

.

El desconocido les había prometido un paraíso en el apocalipsis. Una zona segura; muros, casas, un lugar donde podrían vivir, más que sobrevivir. A pesar de que no confiaban de todo en él se arriesgaron, Rick dividió al grupo, una parte que se quedaría en la retaguardia por sí ocurría algo y ellos que verificarían las palabras del chico.

Entonces lo vieron, la zona segura, el refugió prometido.

_Alexandría_.

Daryl se acercó hasta Rick, tomando su lugar a un lado de él. Michonne ya estaba a su lado.

- Parece un buen lugar…- Concedió el cazador.

- Quizá, hemos llegado hasta nuestro hogar.- Comentó el sheriff.

Daryl lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, donde se encontraba Beth con el pequeño Mikael en brazos.

- _Yo ya he encontrado mi hogar_.- Admitió el cazador.

Rick le dedicó una sonrisa. Él lo sabía.

_No importaba donde fueran o quienes estuvieran a su alrededor, o cuantos caminantes o malnacidos tuviera que llevarse por delante, mientras Daryl se encontrará con Beth todo estaría bien. __**Todo**_**.**

* * *

_**Fin…**_

**(De momento).**

* * *

_**Notas de la autora.**__ Por primera vez en mi vida (¡Diablos, sí!) He terminado un fic tan largo, no solo shorts o fic de dos o tres capítulos, sino uno de ocho y no saben la emoción que tengo ahorita. _

_Esté capitulo vale por dos de los que normalmente escribo pero no me apetecía en cortarlo, tan solo querría darle un fin a esta historia que me mantuvo entretenida durante todo este tiempo. Son poco los finales felices que nos ofrece está vida, por eso quise que está historia terminara con el tan anhelado buen final. _

_Reuní a los amigos, a la familia, a los amante. Y con eso me conformó. _

_Alexandria es el lugar el cual considero que representa el futuro de este grupo, en donde recaen sus sueños y esperanza, en ella y el resto de las comunidades. Por eso, antes de que todo llegará a su fin, les dejé llegar a esta comunidad, un lugar que claramente merecen. _

_Espero que les haya agradado leer este fic tanto como a mí me gustó el escribirlo, lo cual hice con mucho gusto. _

_Un abrazo a todos los lectores, en especial uno grande a: Caro, Deni Wayne Haddock Dixon, Karo wan y Manshulla ; quienes estuvieron pendiente de cada capítulo, comentando, dándome ánimos y honrándose con sus especiales review. Muchas gracias a ustedes, espero no haberlas decepcionado. _

_Hasta ahora no sé si escribiré un epilogó, sí lo hago creo que se darán cuenta. _

_¡Un abrazo grande y gracias totales! _

_PD. Sí les interesa, estoy escribiendo otro fic Beryl, el cual se llama Walking After You, aunque la temática es muy distinta a esta. _


	9. Epilogo

_El último capitulo, lo prometo. _

* * *

**The Last Light**

**(La última luz) **

* * *

_**Epilogo.**_

_**Alexandria.**_

* * *

Judith entrecierra los ojos, se muerde los labios con concentración y dispara.

La flecha rasga el aire ante sus ojos, asestando el maltrecho peluche que usa como blanco. Su corazón se acelera, sonríe abiertamente y por un instante se encuentra tentada a gritar y saltar de puro orgullo, pero se recuerda que se encuentra a las afueras de su refugió, sin la verja o las paredes de concreto protegiéndola, una simple bocanada de aire un poco ruidosa podría conjurar una horda de caminantes hacía ellos y ponerlos en peligro. Por lo que simplemente se relame los labios y lanza una mirada triunfal sobre su hombro, Daryl le regala una de esas sonrisas fugaces a cambio.

- Ahora Mike –

El niño rubio sonríe. Levanta su arco, carga una de sus flechas y tensa la cuerda. Clava su mirada de ojos azules en el conejo, se relame los labios y justo como había hecho Judith, dispara. La flecha falla el peluche, pero se clava en la espalda de una ardilla que estaba tratando de escalar un árbol cercano.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamo el rubio, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la niña de cabellos castaños.- ¿Qué? Es la cena…- se explicó el chico.

- Sí, pero no tienes por qué chillar.- Respondió la chica frunciendo el ceño. – Sabes muy bien que no podemos hacer ruidos fuera de los muros –

- ¡Hey! – Les llamo Daryl – No discutan.-

La pequeña volvió a fruncir los labios, cruzándose de brazos.

- Si, papá.- Dijo el pequeño, dándose la vuelta y yendo hasta la ardilla.- Espero que a mamá le guste.- Comentó el pequeño mientras le arrancaba la flecha.

- ¿Daryl, cuando podremos ir a cazar? – Preguntó la niña, observando como su compañero se unía a ellos.

- Cuando estén mejor preparados.- Contestó el hombre, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Pero ya lo estamos ¿no? – Agregó Mike, uniéndose a la conversación.

- En tus sueños, mocoso.- Soltó Daryl, tomando la ardilla que el pequeño le ofrecía.- Regresemos, ante que tú madre empiece a preocuparse.-

Ambos niños quedaron inconformes con la respuesta de Daryl, pero en sus años de compartir con él (en especial el pequeño Dixon) habían aprendido a no desafiarle y mucho menos ir en contra de sus decisiones, era una batalla perdida.

El pequeño grupo se alejó del límite del bosque regresando a la zona segura, siempre en silencio y con sus arcos preparados para disparar, Daryl llevaba su ballesta cargada y alzada a la altura de sus ojos. Aunque el camino se encontraba despejado, la primera regla para sobrevivir que se les había inculcado a los pequeños era: _Nunca se está lo suficientemente seguro, no se confíen. _Por lo que se mantuvieron en esa postura defensiva hasta que se encontraron cerca de los pozos, donde empezaron a ver caras conocidas vigilando desde las torres que se alzaban sobre el primer perímetro, una cerca construida de alambres y estacas.

- ¿Qué tal todo? – Les preguntó un joven moreno, de unos 22 años, quién se encontraba rondando por los pozos, seguramente limpiándolos.

- ¡Hola Luka! – Le saludo Judith, con una sonrisa.- ¡Estupendo! -

Destenso su arco y guardo su flecha, ganándose una mirada gélida por parte de Daryl quién aún mantenía la ballesta arriba.

- Todo bien – Respondió el mayor, acercándose al joven.- ¿Por aquí? –

- Tranquilo, Bob salió hace una hora más o menos, iban a limpiar las trampas.- Explicó el chico.- No deberían tardar en volver.-

Daryl asintió.

- ¿Caminantes? – El joven negó.

- Una pareja, me encargue de ella.- Respondió.- De todas maneras pensé en chequear los pozos por si acaso.-

El mayor de los hombres afirmo con la cabeza, les hizo una señal a los pequeños y continuaron su camino hacia la zona segura. Tras el primer perímetro, se toparon con una barrera de autos oxidados y destartalados, que amontonados actuaban como un muro. Un par de hombres en una torre de vigía les vieron, activaron un sistema de polea y el portón de madera se abrió lo suficiente para que ellos pasaran. Finalmente, el tercer perímetro, apenas a unos metros de distancia, se mostró ante ellos. Un muro de láminas de acero, ladrillo y madera se alzaba sobre ellos, como en la barrera anterior un grupo de hombres se apuró en permitirles entrar jalando una reja.

Las puertas no habían terminado de cerrarse cuando Mike ya había bajado su arco y guindárselo en la espalda. Daryl también descansó los brazos, bajando la ballesta y acomodándosela en su hombro. Estaban a salvo, en su casa, en Alexandria, una de las pocas comunidades seguras que aún se mantenían efectivamente en pie.

Caminaron a través de las calles, parándose a saludar a algunas personas o en caso de Judith a tomar una cesta de tomates recién colectados que le ofrecía Mary, la hermana menor de Luka, quién trabajaba en el pequeño huerto e invernadero que mantenía la comunidad.

- Una carrera hasta la casa – Propuso Mike, cuando la chica regreso junto a ellos.- El perdedor es un estúpido caminante.-

La chica sonrió triunfal, le entrego los tomates a Daryl y se puso a un lado del chico.

- ¿Listo? – El niño asintió - ¡Fuera! – Grito la chica, arrancando a correr con todas sus fuerzas seguidas muy de cerca por el pequeño rubio.

Daryl les observó con gesto curioso, acostumbrado como estaba a las travesuras de su hijo y sobrina.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó una voz familiar a su espalda, Daryl ladeo la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada a un Carl de 26 años. El cazador dejo entrever una sonrisa floja, antes de afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Ningún problema.- Contesto.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – Preguntó, observando como la pequeña Grimes arribaba corriendo a su vivienda, quedando victoriosa.

- Cada vez son mejores – Admitió Daryl, encaminándose nuevamente a la casa seguido por Carl.- Judith realmente es una Pequeña patea traseros.- Dijo, ganado una carcajada por parte de Carl.- Mike le falta más de práctica, pero tiene la dosis suficiente de suerte para haber fallado y conseguirnos la cena.- Señaló, indicando la ardilla que guindaba de su cinto.

- Deberías darle más méritos, después de todo de "_tal palo tal astilla"_ y todos sabemos lo buen tirador que eres.-

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido mientras no estuve? –

- Nada que merezca la pena contarte.- Respondió Carl –Supongo que todo está bien.-

Los hombres entraron a la casa, donde los niños ya se habían dispersado rápidamente. Una mujer rubia, apenas rozando los treinta, les recibió con una sonrisa en los labios, una expresión que por muy hermosa no dejaba de tener cientos tintes tristes.

- Hey – Saludó la rubia, con sus ojos clavados en el cazador.

- Hey – Le respondió a cambio el hombre, adelantándose al Grimes y deteniéndose a unos pasos de la mujer.

El hombre llevo su mano a la mejilla de la rubia, ella a su vez hizo lo mismo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. El cazador se inclinó sobre su mujer, rozo levemente sus labios con los de ellas y luego le beso profundamente. Un carraspeo les recordó que no estaban solo, por lo cual el hombre se alejó suavemente de los labios femeninos, sin dejar de observar el leve rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas así como la sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a él.

- Un poco más y muero empalagado – Se quejó Carl con un tono de broma, adelantándose a la pareja y dejándose caer en un desvencijado sillón que hace años había perdido el color de sus telas.

- Búscate una mujer – Gruño Daryl, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo y provocando una carcajada leve en Beth.

- Ya la tengo – Admitió Carl, sin darle mucha importancia.- Pero si sigues diciéndome que hacer, te robó a Beth.- Amenazó, ganándose una mirada helada por parte del cazador, que instintivamente rodeo la cintura de la rubia.

- Te mato – Añadió simplemente el hombre.

Carl se encogió de hombros, justo en el momento en que Judith ingresaba a la habitación. Se había soltado la coleta que mantenía su cabello castaño recogido, dejando que la maraña de cabello cayera a todo su largo por su espalda. Los tres mayores la observaron, sin evitar una punzada de pesar al recordar a una de las tantas personas que habían perdido.

- ¿Te ayudo con la comida, Beth? – Preguntó la pequeña, ajena a las emociones de su familia.

- No, ya lo tengo todo controlado.- Admitió la rubia con una suave sonrisa.- Ve a echarte un baño.-

La pequeña asintió, corriendo escalera arriba con dirección al cuarto de baño.

- Mañana se cumplen 7 años – Recordó Beth, sonriendo tristemente.

Daryl entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, apretándole suavemente los dedos.

- _Ella _ me recuerda tanto a _él_.- Admitió la rubia, ambos hombres no pudieron estar más de acuerdo.

- Rick estaría orgulloso.- Afirmo Daryl, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Carl.- De ti también muchacho.-

Carl asintió.

- Lo sé, de verdad lo sé.-

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio antes de que Carl se colocará en pie, acomodándose el cinto donde guardaba el arma que una vez le había pertenecido a su padre.

- Volveré para la comida, iré a ayudar a Michonne con las trampas.- Daryl asintió como respuesta.

Al haberse ido, el cazador se acercó a su mujer y la envolvió entre sus brazos. No importaba el tiempo que pasará, el tener a Beth a su lado era capaz de calmar cualquier tormenta en su interior. La beso suavemente en los labios, dedicándole una mirada profunda.

- Sabes que eres lo mejor con lo que me topado en mí vida…-

Ella le sonrió.

- Lo sé.-

Él volvió a besarla.

- A veces, pienso que somos las personas más afortunadas de este mundo.- Explicó la rubia.- Logramos escapar de la prisión, encontrar a nuestra familia, llegar a este lugar y sobrevivir a los bandidos.- Enumero, una sonrisa triste curvó suavemente sus labios.- Perdimos a mí padre, a Glenn, Tyreese, hasta el mismo Rick. Pero seguimos sobreviviendo, estamos juntos. Tenemos a Carl, Judith y Mike, aún nos queda Maggie, Michonne, Sasha, Bob y el resto…. Seguimos vivos, los muertos ya no son un peligro.-

Daryl besó sus manos sin interrumpirla.

- Somos muy afortunados, porque vuelvo a tener esperanza.- Concluyó.- Vuelvo a creer que todo estará bien.-

El cazador sonrió suavemente, sin querer apartarse de ella.

- _Todo irá bien. Lo sé.- _

Beth solo pudo sonreír. Su última luz en ese mundo de sombras o el primer rayo del amanecer de un nuevo mundo, lo único que importaba es que ella lo _es todo para él_. Y mientras esté a su lado, _no importaba lo que pasará_.

_Beth era su todo_.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_Y por fin, el verdadero fin. _

_E__spero que les halla gustado esté ultimo capitulo, el cual en un principio pensé en publicarlo como un one short independiente, pero preferí anexarlo a está historia ya que se basa en el mismo universo. _

___Muchas gracias a todos. _

___¡Abrazos!_

_****__**Fecha de finalización: 11-06-2014. **_


End file.
